Una pésima madre, dos curiosas hijas
by SombraSST
Summary: Cuando Zelena rompe las relaciones de Regina y Emma, llama la atención de dos divinidades, que la condenarán a perder su magia y posiblemente a su hija, si no juegan a un macabro juego planeado por ellas. Con el objetivo de salvarse, Zelena tendrá que conseguir que su hermana, y Emma Swan, se enamoren... en un mundo en que ambas son adolescentes completamente dispares. ¿Será capaz?
1. Trampas y consecuencias

**Voy a ir bastante al grano. Este fic nuevo se me ha ocurrido hace bastante poco, y aunque me parece un poco locura escribir tres a la vez... bueno, lo estoy haciendo. Esta idea está algo inspirada en mi antiguo fic "La madrastra", que gustó mucho al público en general. Ojalá recibáis este igual de bien.**

* * *

 _Narrado en tercera persona_

_ ¡Has hecho trampa!_ La voz de la mujer se expandía por el infinito, sin encontrar nada que la hiciera reverberar.

Su compañera, se puso en pie, dejando que sus pies tocasen las nubes que conformaban el suelo. Comenzó a cambiar alrededor de la mesa que conformaba lo que parecía un gigantesco mapa, en el que había piezas aquí y allá. Piezas que se movían sin que ninguna de las dos mujeres las tocasen.

_ ¿Trampa?_ Yo no veo ninguna trampa._ La morena sonreía, pícara, ante la mirada enfurecida de su compañera de juegos._ Zelena simplemente… ha hecho algo propio de ella.

_ ¿Te crees que he nacido ayer?_ Le espetó la rubia.

La morena se rió, con ganas, y con un chasquido de dedos, dos figuras del tablero, que poseían un resplandor rosa, cambiaron de color a uno gris.

_ Sí… He hecho trampa. ¿Y ahora que hará su divinidad?_ Se rió_ ¿Matarme porque he sacado a Robin Hood y a Killian Jones de la ecuación?

La rubia se puso en pie y dio un golpe sobre la mesa, provocando que algunas de las figuras se tambaleasen.

_ Si pudiese, quizá._ Dijo la rubia.

_ Pero querida… Esos dos eran aburridos. Además… las discusiones de parea están a la orden del día. Y ya sabes las normas. Si yo puedo romperlo… no es amor verdadero._ Se rió, aún con más ganas._ Aunque… tampoco es como si eso existiese, ¿Verdad?

_ ¡Cállate!_ Ante las palabras de la rubia, las nubes empezaron a arremolinarse.

_ Calma… calma…_ La morena seguía sonriendo._ De acuerdo, Afrodita. Es sólo un juego, no te sulfures. Son mortales, después de todo.

_ No tiene gracia, Discordia._ Afrodita la apuntó con un dedo acusador._ Has roto dos de mis historias favoritas.

_ Bueno… se ve que no tienes ningún criterio. Eres una ñoña._ Bufó la morena, apartándose el pelo de la cara._ ¿Sabes que te digo? Que si tantas ganas tienes de que haya un romance, no tengo nada en contra.

Afrodita intentó acercarse, oliéndose las intenciones de Discordia, pero no llegó a tiempo. La diosa había cogido las dos figuritas favoritas de Afrodita, las que representaban a Emma Swan y a Regina Mills.

_ ¿Qué tal estas dos? Las he dejado libres, después de todo._ Afrodita alzó una ceja, al ver que su contendiente usaba sus poderes de imitación para imitar las voces de sus muñecas._ ¿Por qué no me acompaña a comisaría, Alcaldesa? Tengo unas esposas que llevan su nombre escrito… ¿Acaso está intentando seducirme, señorita Swan? No esperará que le suba el sueldo con esas actitudes…

Sin embargo, aunque la actuación de Discordia le parecía bastante patética, lo cierto es que la idea estaba arraigando en la cabeza de su rival, que empezaba a sonreír. A Afrodita le gustaban las historias imposibles. Dejar de jugar no era una opción y, además, ella había hecho trampas cuando instó a campanilla a mostrarle a Regina cómo llegar a Robin.

_ Muy bien… acepto el reto._ Dijo la Rubia._ Juntaré a Emma Swan y a Regina Mills. Pero… pero pero... quiero hacer un cambio de escenario.

_ Oh…_ La morena sonrió de oreja a oreja._ ¿Quién hace trampas ahora? Muy bien… cambia el escenario cuanto quieres. Pero sabes… que te voy a ganar esta mano, como todas las anteriores.

Discordia se sentó en su silla, viendo como la otra diosa se desvanecía, con un curioso resplandor. Ella seguía jugueteando con la figura de Regina. Sus ojos, sin embargo, enfocaron el tablero cuando una nueva ficha, de marfil, apareció en el tablero. Afrodita había aterrizado junto a Zelena.

_ Interesante…_ Murmuró la morena.

 _Un poco antes._

 _Regina Mills_

Las maletas rodaban por el jardín, abriéndose y desplegando la ropa en todas direcciones. Sin embargo, en lo que a mí respectaba, por mí podían perderse para no volver, junto con su dueño. Había aguantado demasiadas cosas. Y, sin embargo, aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Una enorme, gorda y gigantesca gota que había desbordado el vaso de mala manera.

_ Regina… por favor… escúchame._ Decía, tratando de llamar mi atención, mientras se acercaba a mí, sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse los pantalones.

_ Estoy convencida de que tenías una justa y heroíca razón para acostarte con mi hermana… ¡Otra vez!_ Le espeté. Sentía como la furia me desbordaba._ ¡Y en mi propia cama, nada menos!

_ Pero… Regina… escúchame.

_ Lo siento, Robin, pero no estoy interesada._ Le grité._ Puedes salir por esa puerta por tu propio pie o puedo sacarte yo. Tú decides.

Iba a decir algo, pero mi mirada fue bastante como para que decidiese, por su propio bien, salir por la puerta sin hacer más preguntas. Sabía que dentro de muy poco iba a estar abatida por el dolor, pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento, y mientras durase, iba a disfrutar de la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando escuché a Zelena bajar escaleras abajo, con esa sonrisa triunfal, sentí cómo la sangre me hervía en las venas.

_ Te he cogido algo de ropa, espero que no te importe._ Dijo, con total tranquilidad._ A fin de cuentas… no es lo único que suelo cogerte prestado.

Sentí cómo mi puño avanzaba sin que yo hubiese siquiera llegado a pensarlo, y cómo golpeaba la cara de mi hermanastra. Mis manos, aprovechando la confusión, se aferraron a su cuello como una tenaza, y apreté con todas mis fuerzas. La oía ahogarse, aferrando sus manos con las mías, pero finalmente, la solté, y la lancé por el ventanal del salón usando mi magia. Respiraba con dificultad, sintiéndome agotada. No dejaba de pensar en la cantidad de errores que había cometido, y en lo mucho que me gustaría deshacerlos. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación?

 _Emma Swan_

Trataba de correr y alcanzarle, pero en el fondo, sabía que era una tarea imposible. Killian corría más que yo. Estaba enfadado porque no había podido asistir a la cena que teníamos preparada. Algo relacionado con Zelena y una casa en llamas. Me había gritado que se había acabado. No lo había entendido hasta que había visto el anillo que había dejado en la copa de Champagne del restaurante. En cualquier caso… no habría podido decirle que sí. No estaba preparada.

A veces aún se me pasaba por la cabeza la idea de volver atrás, empezar de nuevo. Me gustaría que las cosas fuesen más simples… sin tanta magia… sin tantos conflictos. Yo era la salvadora. Un trabajo que, francamente, odiaba.

 _Zelena._

Notaba uno de los cristales de la ventana clavados en mi estómago. Estaba sangrando copiosamente. Me lo arranqué y pasé la mano sobre la herida para cerrarla, pero no ocurrió nada. Lo intenté otra vez, frustrada. Pero nada sucedió.

_ ¿Quieres que te eche una mano con eso?

Alcé la vista y me encontré cara a cara con una mujer. Una mujer despampanante, a decir verdad. Iba ataviada con una armadura sobre los hombros, y una larga toga blanca. Su cabello rubio parecía resplandecer. Y sus ojos azules, resultaban hipnóticos. Todo ello sin comentar una figura que cualquiera querría tener.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?

_ Alguien a quién has enfadado mucho, querida._ Dijo. Extendió la mano, y mi herida se cerró._ Has sido muy mala, Zelena. Y ya es hora de que recibas tu castigo.

_ Me halaga tu interés, pero francamente, no tengo ninguna intención de quedarme a charlar._ Le repliqué.

Hice un gesto con la mano, con intención de desaparecer, pero no ocurrió nada.

_ Apenas han pasado unos segundos desde que te la he quitado… y ya echas de menos tu magia. Curioso, ¿No crees?

_ ¿Qué has hecho con mi magia?_ Espeté, visiblemente alterada.

_ Arrebatártela._ Se rió._ ¿Acaso crees que te la mereces? Los mortales tenéis siempre esa convicción. Pero los dioses no os la damos al azar, ¿Sabes?

_ ¿Dioses? Conocí a un Dios una vez. Y no tengo interés en ampliar ese círculo.

_ Sí, a mi sobrino-nieto, por lo que recuerdo. Pero Hades… bueno, él no es tan temible como yo cuando se enfada. Yo soy Afrodita.

_ La diosa del amor…_ puse los ojos en blanco._ Mira… asegúrate de buscar un sitio donde lanzar tus mágicas flechas, y déjame en paz.

_ Estaba haciéndolo… cuando tú decidiste romper dos de mis historias favoritas. Y eso no me gustó._ Dijo ella._ Así que… tú, vas a jugar a mi juego.

_ Piérdete._ Le dije, dándome la vuelta.

_ Si quieres recuperar tu magia… tendrás que hacer lo que te digo._ Me dijo, cruzándose de brazos._ Aunque no es lo único que está en juego.

Me giré, observando en sus facciones una cínica sonrisa. Había captado mi atención, y lo sabía perfectamente.

_ ¿Qué más hay en juego?_ Pregunté.

_ Oh… algo sin importancia, a decir verdad. Es sólo… tu hija, claro está.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se paraba. Aquella mujer era una diosa. Quizá hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad de frenar a Hades, en su momento, por los sentimientos que él pudiese tener hacia mí. Pero, sin embargo, y por irónico que sonase, en la diosa del amor veía unos ojos fríos, que me indicaban que aquella mujer sería capaz de acabar con la vida de mi pequeña judía sólo para hacerme pagar por "haber roto sus historias".

_ Está bien._ Dije, de mala gana._ ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_ Eso está mejor, querida._ Sonrió._ En realidad es simple. Quiero que hagas de Celestina. Tu trabajo es unir a Emma y a Regina.

_ ¿A Emma y a Regina?_ Torcí el gesto._ ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Además... ellas me odian. ¿Acaso crees que aunque quisiera podría hacer algo?

_ No tendrás que preocuparte por lo que sienten por ti ahora. Hay un nuevo escenario en marcha. Te daré todas las ventajas que pueda. Estarás cerca.

_ Espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con "un nuevo escenario"?

La mujer sólo miró hacia los bosques. Yo tragué saliva al ver cómo una gigantesca nube rosa se dirigía hacia la ciudad. ¿Cuántas maldiciones iban ya? Estaba claro que demasiadas. Sentí cómo la nube me envolvía por completo, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

_ Y recuerda… no falles.

 _Una maldición más tarde…_

El sonido del despertador me alertó por completo. Me desperté, confusa, y me puse en pie. Me dirigí hacia la ventana, corriendo la cortina lentamente. La ciudad de Storybrooke había cambiado. Se había vuelto más grande. Había pasado de ser un pueblo a parecer una gran ciudad. Podía ver edificios significativamente más altos a lo que acostumbraba a encontrar en aquella ciudad. Me encontraba en la mansión de Regina, aunque ahora, bien podía no ser suya. Me acerqué al armario, encontrándome con multitud de trajes.

_ Son de mi talla._ Susurré en voz alta.

Tomé uno de color gris y me lo puse. No tenía ni idea de qué más podría haber traído la maldición. Descendí escaleras abajo, escuchando cierta actividad en la cocina. ¿Se trataría acaso de Regina?

Sí… sí que se trataba de ella… en cierto sentido. A simple vista podía ver que la que estaba sentada en aquella mesa, tomando un tazón de leche con cereales, era Regina. Sin embargo, no era la Regina que yo conocía.

¿Qué edad tendría, con esa apariencia? ¿Quince años? Quizá dieciséis. No me atrevía aventurarlo. Iba vestida con un uniforme escolar, similar al que había visto que Henry llevase más de una vez.

_ Buenos días, Madre._ Saludó, mirándome.

¿MA-MADRE? ¿Acababa de llamarme Madre? Me quedé descolocada, sin duda. ¿Qué clase de ideas enfermizas pasaban por la mente de aquella diosa? Lo cierto es que, en aquel "escenario", lo último en lo que pensaba era en la posibilidad de unir a mi… ¿Hija? Con Emma Swan. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

_ ¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?_ Me preguntó, haciéndome reaccionar.

_ Sí… estoy bien… Gina._ Dije, tratando de mantenerme serena._ ¿Puedes esperarme en el coche?

Regina pestañeó rápidamente, como si le dijese algo fuera de lugar, y miró ansiosamente su reloj mientras salía. En cuanto me quedé sola escuché el sonido de un trueno, y una mujer apareció en la cocina, aparentemente envuelta en rayos. La impresión me hizo dar un bote, y la mujer se rió.

_ ¿Acaso eres otra diosa?_ Le espeté, furibunda. Ya tenía bastante con una.

_ Gran talento para lo obvio, señorita Zelena._ Se rió._ Yo soy Discordia… ya sabes… la rival de Afrodita en este… pequeño juego.

_ Yo no lo llamaría juego… y mucho menos pequeño.

_ Sabes… tú opinión no me importa._ Dijo, mirándose las uñas._ Sólo venía a avisarte de que estuvieses preparada. Porque voy a hacerte la vida imposible.

_ Y yo que imaginaba que esta sería una visita de cortesía._ Dije, irónica.

_ Que furiosa te has puesto._ Sonrió aún más, mirándome con sus ojos grises._ Eso me gusta. Es más… te voy a dar algo de ventaja.

_ ¿Ventaja?_ Pregunté.

_ Bueno, digamos que deberías visitar el orfanato. Emma no va encontrarse sola. ¿Sabes?

 _Emma Swan_

La cuchara que removía por aquel extraño y asqueroso mejunje no lo hacía en absoluto más apetitoso. Llevaba sólo una semana en aquella cárcel de monjas, y ya estaba harta. ¿Por qué no podía quedarme en Boston? Allí al menos servían comida en lugar de… pringue.

Abandoné el comedor sin probar bocado, sintiendo los retortijones de hambre. Quizá pudiese colarme en la cocina y encontrar algo que no supiese a rayos. Iba a hacerlo, y de hecho, empecé a correr en dirección a la cocina, cuando choqué con una chica de más o menos mi misma edad.

_ Mira por dónde vas._ Le dije, como saludo.

_ Con todo respeto, señorita._ Me contestó la joven._ Yo en su lugar, aplicaría mis palabras a mi propio comportamiento.

Menuda mierda de respuesta. Alcé la mirada, para encontrarme con una chica que, evidentemente, no estaba encerrada en aquel orfanato. Iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio privado de Storybrooke, y además, tenía el porte de alguien instruido… vamos, que era una pija repipi, como las llamaba yo.

_ Madre…_ llamó.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de una mujer ataviada con prendas elegantes, que paseaba haciendo sonar sus tacones sobre el cutre suelo de aquel antro de mala muerte.

_ Muy bien._ Dijo, mirándome._ Emma, recoge tus cosas, te saco de aquí.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Pregunté.

_ He dicho que te vienes conmigo. ¿Tan complicado te resulta de entender?_ Me preguntó.

La verdad… es que un poco sí. Ya de por sí me resultaba raro que me adoptasen, pero aún más que lo hicieran sin venir a hablar conmigo antes siquiera. Allí había gato encerrado. Pero al menos, una vez fuera, no tendría problemas para escaparme de la casa de aquella mujer, cuyo nombre siquiera conocía.


	2. Un Mundo nuevo y Brillante

**Después de ver la cantidad de follows que ha tenido la historia, he decidido saltarme el orden, que tocaba otra, y escribir otro capítulo seguido. Espero que os guste :3**

* * *

 _Zelena Mills_

Todo aquello era una completa locura, y estaba claro que la mujer que me había firmado finalmente los papeles y que me habían permitido llevarme a Emma, pensaba que la había escogido como si se tratase de un cachorro. Si bien, era bien cierto que era algo que debía hacer. A fin de cuentas, la casa era grande. Y bien podían caber cuatro personas sin ningún problema.

Un momento… tres. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en cuatro? Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de varias cosas que, al principio había pasado por alto. Dejé el coche a un lado de la carretera, provocando que la rubia protestase, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta. Me percaté de la ropa del armario que había pasado por alto… de cómo el otro lado de las sábanas al levantarme de la gran cama en la que había despertado, se encontraba deshecho.

Y entonces, como si hubiese estado oculto a plena vista, vi aquel anillo, sujeto al dedo anular de mi mano izquierda, y empecé a hiperventilar. Estaba casada. Vale… tenía que serenarme. Tenía que dejarlo pasar. Todo aquello no era más que un juego infantil de alguien con demasiado poder. Tenía que hacerlo, por mi pequeña.

_ ¿Acaso vas a abandonarme aquí?_ Me preguntó Emma._ Porque me va bien.

_ No… no es nada de eso, Emma._ Me serené._ No tengo intención de abandonarte.

_ Claro, eso dicen todos._ Bufó, sentándose.

Yo tenía demasiado lío en la cabeza como para decirle a aquella mocosa que se callase. ¿Sería Robin mi marido? La verdad, no me apetecía nada. No tenía ninguna gracia salir con él si con ello no hacía sufrir a mi hermana.

Aparqué el coche ante lo que ahora era mi mansión, y me bajé. Emma se quedó mirando lo que, sin lugar a dudas, era un casoplón para ella. Sin embargo, no comentó nada mientras se dirigía hacia el interior. Yo estaba nerviosa por conocer a mi pareja. ¿Por qué no la habría visto esa mañana? Suspiré, mientras Emma subía a su habitación, donde probablemente se encontraría con Regina. Esperaba que eso acabase bien.

Me fijé entonces en una lista pegada a la nevera de la casa. "Recoger a Emma Swan del Orfanato"… bueno, resulta que estaba en la lista. Como por inercia, me acerqué, cogí un boli que colgaba a un lado con un cable telefónico, y lo taché.

Un sonido mecánico llamó mi atención. Debo confesar que me encontraba totalmente perdida mientras andaba de un lado para otro, dejándome guiar por indicaciones vanas y poco significativas. Ojalá pudiese centrarme y tomar el control. ¿Por qué aquella mujer no me había dado recuerdos falsos como seguramente Regina tendría cuando llegó a la ciudad? Como siempre, a ella le daban ventajas que a mí no.

Aunque… bueno… quizá lo que me daban a cambio me lo compensaba. Lo admito… nunca antes me había interesado en el cuerpo de otra mujer. Sin embargo, cuando entré al gimnasio y vi a aquel cuerpo moviéndose sobre la cinta de correr… me quedé embobada.

Estuve un buen puñado de segundos simplemente mirándola, aturullada, suponiendo que todo aquello sería parte del hechizo. Bueno, lo supondría si mi sangre estuviese en mi cerebro. Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, a pesar de llevar los cascos puestos, y paró la máquina. Se giró, y me miró con una sonrisa. Sentí que mi corazón se saltaba. Maldita sea… esto no estaba bien.

Ya había visto a esa mujer antes. Es más, estaba segura de que la había amenazado de muerte. Pero, evidentemente, ella no se acordaba. Yo era la única que sabía lo que ocurría en aquella ciudad. Me acerqué, sin pausa, y me mordí el labio. Maldita sea… ese sujetador deportivo le marcaba todo. ¡Vuelve en ti, Zelena! No estás aquí para eso.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? Estás muy callada._ Dijo, poniendo su mano sobre mi rostro.

_ Yo… nada. Es que… te he visto entrenar y…_ Ella se rió.

_ Oh… has perdido la cabeza… es sólo eso. Y yo que pensé que ya se había acabado la pasión._ Se cruzó de brazos.

Admito que no terminaba de entender los razonamientos de aquella mujer. Y que al abrir esa puerta esperaba a Robin, no a Mulán. Sin embargo, sentía cómo la cabeza se me perdía mirando aquellos ojos asiáticos.

_ Bueno… se supone que aún me quedan veinte minutos… pero puedo hacer… bueno… un descanso._ Susurró, acercándose a mí.

Tenía que salir de aquella habitación. La visión de aquel cuerpo perlado por el sudor me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Tenía que pensar. Sin embargo, cuando me rodeó con los brazos y juntó sus labios con los míos, mi cerebro quiso desconectarse por unos segundos.

_ Qué pena que las niñas estén arriba…_ dije, en un susurro.

_ ¿Las?_ Preguntó._ ¿Has ido a buscar a Emma, como acordamos?

_ Sí…_ contesté, notando cómo mi cabeza volvía un poco en sí.

_ Bueno… puedo tomarme el descanso más adelante… cuando… estemos más tranquilas._ decidió._ Tú puedes hacer algo productivo… o puedes seguir embobada mirándome… lo que prefieras.

Aunque no me gustaba admitirlo… la segunda propuesta era tentadora.

 _Emma Swan_

Lo admito, la idea de vivir en una choza como aquella me parecía bien, desde luego. Era una pena que sospechase que en menos de una semana me fueran a echar de allí. Había conocido a la Mami número uno, Hikari, y me había parecido que molaba. Pero la mami número dos me daba bastante mal rollo. Había entrado por el orfanato como si fuese todo suyo y apenas me había dirigido cuatro palabras. Estaba claro que ella no me quería en la que, por lo que sabía, era una casa únicamente suya.

Y luego estaba… bueno, Regina. Ni me había hablado en el coche mientras consultaba su móvil. Y no, no estaba jugando al Candy Crush, ni chateando. La muy friki estaba practicando ecuaciones. ¡Ecuaciones! ¿Quién se descarga una aplicación para eso?

En cuanto llegamos se dirigió arriba, y yo la seguía. Zelena tampoco había sido especialmente explicativa sobre dónde iba a dormir o qué iba a hacer. Pero las manzanas verdes de la encimera tenían buena pinta, así que cogí una y me moví en la dirección en la que Zelena había caminado un momento antes. Sin embargo, al ver que estaba acaramelándose con su mujercita, decidí esperarme.

La verdad es que yo quería hablar con Hikari. Así que agradecí que fuese Zelena la que salió de la habitación, encaminándose arriba. La asiática parecía ahora tener intención de hacer unas pesas. Yo, sin embargo, tosí, para indicar mi presencia, y ella las dejó en el suelo, y me miró, sonriendo.

_ Hola Emma._ Me dijo._ Bienvenida.

_ Hola Hikari._ La saludé, levantando levemente el brazo._ ¿Se supone que tengo que dormir en la cocina?

_ No seas tonta._ Se rió._ Y llámame Kari, ¿Vale?

_ De acuerdo, Kari._ Sonreí.

_ Vamos a tu habitación, de acuerdo._ Me dijo, mientras se secaba el sudor con la toalla._ ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pedir algo.

Yo sonreí un poco, sintiéndome algo más cómoda. Kari me llevó escaleras arriba y me mostró una habitación. Era la más grande que había tenido nunca. La cama era colosal, y tenía pinta de ser cómoda. El cuarto en aquel momento parecía vacío al margen de unos muebles en los que dejar mis cosas. Pero suponía que eso me daba más libertad para adaptarlo a mi estilo.

_ Regina duerme al lado… así que no hagas mucho ruido… vale._ Se acercó y me susurró._ Es algo quisquillosa…

_ Eso he visto._ Dije, algo molesta.

_ Pero hazme caso. Si te la ganas, será tu amiga hasta el fin._ Me guiñó un ojo.

_ ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?_ Le pregunté.

_ ¿Crees que sería su madrastra si no me la hubiese ganado?_ Sonrió.

_ Tienes razón._ murmuré.

Aunque la verdad es que lo dije para que se sintiese mejor, porque en lo que a mí respectaba, Regina era un caso imposible. En cualquier caso, tendría que intentar hablar con ella para que no convenciese a su madre de que no me echase de casa.

_ Yo aún no he terminado mis ejercicios. Pero puedo quedarme contigo si quieres._ Me dijo.

_ No, no pasa nada._ Negué con la cabeza._ Termina de entrenar, yo me iré instalando.

_ De acuerdo._ Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla._ Nos veremos para la cena, ¿De acuerdo?

_ Hasta entonces._ Contesté.

Por instalarme me refería a dejar la mochila que tenía a un lado. Me crují la espalda y me aparté el pelo de la cara. Muy bien… hora de conocer un poco mejor a esa pija frustrada.

Me dirigí al cuarto contiguo y ahogué una expresión de desagrado. El orden era… bueno, demasiado excesivo. Toneladas de libros ordenados alfabéticamente, objetos colocados por orden de tamaño o color y, sobre la cama, Regina con la cabeza metida en un libro más grande que ella.

_ Hola y tal…_ La saludé.

Regina bufó y cerró el libro. Estaba claro que no quería interrupciones. Parecía un manual sobre ciencias avanzadas. ¿Es que esta chica se pasaba el día estudiando?

_ ¿Querías algo?_ Me preguntó. Era educada, pero cortante a la vez.

_ Pensé que querrías que nos presentáramos formalmente… o algo por el estilo._ Dije, alzando una ceja.

Regina suspiró.

_ Escúchame, Emma. Quiero que entiendas que tengo mucho que estudiar. Quizá mis madres han considerado que tener otra hija era una buena idea. Y lo respeto. Pero quiero que tengas claro que mi intención no es entretenerte.

_ Muy bien. Quédate aquí encerrada y muérete de soledad. No es cosa mía._ Le dije, sacándole la lengua.

_ La compañía no es una de mis prioridades._ Dijo, cogiendo el libro.

_ No tienes amigos, ¿O qué?_ Le pregunté.

_ Tengo compañeros de estudios._ Pasó una página.

_ Tía… eso es triste._ Le dije._ ¿Te pasas todos los días aquí metida estudiando?

_ Es necesario si quiero llegar a convertirme en médico… o en política._ Me dijo.

Lo cierto es que me daba pena. Una chica tan guapa tirada sola, siempre estudiando. Eso no era vida. Le quité el libro de las manos.

_ ¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme eso!_ Exclamó, frustrada.

_ Responde Rápido, Regina. ¿Tienes un examen mañana?_ Le pregunté.

_ No._ Contestó, bufando.

_ ¿Acaso tienes deberes pendientes?_ Insistí.

_ No._ Contestó de nuevo. Visiblemente enfadada.

_ Entonces no te voy a devolver esto… hasta que no salgamos y hagamos algo.

_ ¿Y a ti que más te da?_ Bufó. Vaya, la pijita tenía garras.

_ Sólo quiero hacerle un favor a mi hermanita del alma._ Le dije, con tono dramático._ Y más vale que me haga caso… porque sé hacer llaves y le puedo morder la oreja mientras duerme.

_ No hablas en serio…_ Dijo, mirándome fijamente.

_ Ponme a prueba, Regina… ponme a prueba.

 _Zelena Mills_

Tenía que averiguar qué pasaba por la mente de la persona que, supuestamente, era yo en aquel mundo. Afortunadamente, esa persona tenía un diario. Mi vida no distaba mucho de la de cualquier político. De hecho, había terminado aburrida, pasando las páginas y apenas ojeándola. Hasta que encontré una página que me llamó la atención.

 _Hikari es una mujer hermosa, cariñosa y muy sexy. Regina la adora y yo… bueno, digamos que no me resulta complicado imaginarme durmiendo con una mujer como ella. Es dulce, cariñosa… y una fiera en la cama, para que mentir. Nunca antes había tenido tiempo para salir con alguien. Pero ella parece decidida a pasar esos escasos ratos libres conmigo. Regina y yo no tenemos por qué seguir solas toda la vida. Creo que nunca antes me había sentir tan feliz._

Era mi letra, desde luego. Al leerlo, recordaba a una versión ilusionada de mí misma. Cerré el diario y lo guardé en la mesilla, donde estaba. La puerta se abrió y Hikari entró, deslizándose bajo las sábanas. Se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios.

_ Buenas noches, señora alcaldesa._ Se acurrucó en mi pecho.

_ Buenas noches, Kari…_ Susurré, acariciándole el pelo y cerrando los ojos.

Quizá podría acostumbrarme a una vida como aquella. Al menos hasta que Emma y Regina me permitiesen recuperar a mi pequeña criatura. Cerré los ojos y me dejé vencer por el sueño. Mañana sería otro día.

 _Regina Mills_

Aquella chica estaba loca. Pero si quería recuperar mi libro tendría que seguirla en su espiral de locura. Había salido por la puerta en plena noche, y ahora caminábamos por las carreteras. Estaba claro que estaba acostumbrada a ser una sin techo. ¿Dónde diablos pensaba llevarme?


	3. Perdida

**La verdad... me sorprende la cantidad de follows y fav que la historia ha ido recibiendo. Han sido tan sólo dos caps... pero se ve que os va gustando. Agradeceré ver algún review por ahí colgado. Y, sin más dilación... que continué la trama.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Tal y como ya había pensado desde que salimos de casa… Emma Swan estaba loca. Y por más que me tirase de la manga… no pensaba entrar en aquella discoteca de mala muerte. No tenía la edad requerida, y mucho menos las ganas de entrar allí. Sin embargo, ella seguía insistiendo. Finalmente suspiré y me ajusté la corbata de mi traje, que Emma insistía en que tenía que haberme cambiado, y me acerqué con intención de entrar.

_ Un momento, señorita._ Me dijo una voz cavernosa.

Justo con ello contaba. Un segurita de dos metros que, evidentemente, no me iba a dejar pasar. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre iba a abrir su boca para pedirme el carnet, Emma tosió sonoramente, mirando con interés la pared contigua a la puerta.

_ Regina… ¿No crees que estas tuberías están algo oxidadas?_ Alcé una ceja, sin comprender. El brillo del cobre nuevo cegaría hasta al más tonto… Pero parecía que Emma no era precisamente tonta._ No sé… quizá deberíamos decírselo a nuestra encantadora madre… ya sabes, la alcaldesa. Si no podemos entrar… tampoco nos interesa que tengan abierto este antro de agua contaminada, ¿no?

Maldita niña diabólica. Era astuta, de eso no había duda. El gorila se hizo a un lado, como si mi presencia repentinamente le causase pavor. Por supuesto que la gente ya sabía quién era yo, con sólo echarme un vistazo. Y mi madre causaba, por alguna extraña razón, pavor en la gente. Pero, desde luego, no era una mala persona.

Sentí cómo Emma me cogía del brazo y me llevaba dentro, pero estaba aún algo aturdida por lo que acababa de hacer como para hacer nada en contra. No fue hasta encontrarme dentro cuando finalmente mi cerebro volvió a funcionar como debía, y mi cabeza se quedó en su sitio.

La música electrónica estaba haciendo pitar mis tímpanos. La gente bailaba erráticamente de un lado a otro. ¿Divertirse? ¿En aquel antro perverso? ¡Jamás! Mucha gente me tachaba de tener una beatería insoportable, y quizá fuese cierto, porque al ver a aquellas mujeres girar sobre aquellas barras de acero, no pude evitar sentir una arcada al pensar en lo denigradas que se encontraban en aquel momento. El asco y la pena se agrupaban a partes iguales en mi interior.

Mis ojos buscaban un lugar en el que poder olvidarme de lo que estaba viendo. Finalmente, me separé de Emma, que por mí podía morirse, y me escondí en un sofá que hacía esquina. Desde donde estaba, a menos que me esforzase, no tendría que ver nada. Esperaría hasta que Emma estuviese distraída y entonces me escaparía de vuelta a casa. Me daba igual si Emma quemaba mi libro… compraría otro igual.

_ Hola… ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?_ Me preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

Sentí un ligero escalofrío mientras mi mirada se volvía hacia la mujer que había hablado. Por suerte para mí, no era una de las bailarinas ni nadie que quisiera echarme. Aunque suerte, era un término relativo. La sonrisa de aquella mujer, y el brillo de loba en sus ojos, me instaban a salir pitando. Aunque no dejaban de ser tan llamativos como el escote que llevaba. Debía tener unos dos años más que yo.

Yo había tenido claro, desde la adolescencia, que mi interés eran las mujeres. Sin embargo, eso no implicaba que fuese a salir con cualquiera, y mucho menos con la primera que me lo propusiera. Sin embargo, mi educación, incluso en aquellas circunstancias, estaba por encima de todo. La joven apartó un mechón rebelde y se me quedó mirando a través de los orbes azules que eran sus ojos. Lo admito, era guapa.

_ No. Es la primera vez que vengo. Esta clase de sitios no me gustan mucho._ Extendí la mano._ Soy Regina.

_ Yo soy Ruby._ Se presentó, extendiendo una vez más su sonrisa._ Ya intuía yo que este tipo de sitios no te gustan.

_ ¿Ah sí?_ Pregunté.

_ Bueno, estás aquí sentada sola._ Noté su mano sobre mi pierna y me estremecí._ No sé… quería ayudarte a divertirte.

_ Lo siento pero… no me interesa._ Dije, poniéndome firme.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto?_ Preguntó, haciendo que se me disparara el pulso.

_ Yo… bueno. Eres muy guapa pero… no me gusta actuar así._ Dije. Ella hizo un mohín. En ese momento sentí su aliento, y la peste a vodka que destilaba.

_ Bueno… yo debería irme._ Dije, poniéndome en pie.

_ Espera… Regina. Deja que te invite a una copa._ Notaba su mano aferrada a la mía.

_ Yo… lo siento, pero… no veo._ Dije, zafándome.

Tenía que salir de allí como fuese. Aquel no era mi sitio. Me escabullí por la puerta y salí corriendo sin rumbo. Una mala idea, dado que debían ser las tres de la mañana al menos.

 _Zelena Mills_

Estaba dormida en la cama, o al menos lo intentaba, pero me encontraba nerviosa a causa de todos los cambios que había sufrido en mi vida. Abrí los ojos, notando a Hikari adormilada sobre mi pecho. Le acaricié el cabello. Ella sonreía en sueños, acurrucada. Me separé en silencio y me dirigí hacia la ventana. Era una noche silenciosa.

_ ¿Qué haces, cariño?_ La voz de Hikari me hizo girarme.

Seguía sonriendo, adormilada. Sus ojos rasgados estaban semicerrados, y se me hacía casi imposible distinguir sus pupilas. Me resultaba una monada. ¿De verdad Afrodita tenía tanto poder? Suficiente como para que mi corazón botase de esa manera al mirarla.

_ No… nada… sólo estaba algo inquieta. Pensaba bajar y tomarme una tila. Tú sigue durmiendo._ Me acerqué y le di un suave beso en los labios.

La dejé tumbada sobre la cama y me bajé a la cocina. Me estaba preparando la tila, cuando el sonido de un rayo me hizo dar un respingo. La diosa morena había aparecido a mi lado. Era irónico, pero ella, a pesar de su aspecto siniestro, y el brillo maligno en sus ojos grises, no me preocupaba tanto como Afrodita.

_ Me has asustado._ La recriminé.

_ Gracias._ Dijo, tomándose como un halago._ Bueno… ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

_ Me ha encantado, gracias._ Dije, sincera._ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Bueno, me alegro de que te guste._ Sonrió, cínica._ Eso hace mi parte más fácil.

_ ¿Tu parte?_ Pregunté, abrazándome a mí misma. Sentía frío.

_ Mi labor es asegurarme de que Emma y Regina no se junten, querida._ Ensanchó su sonrisa._ Y pensé que tú y yo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

_ ¿Un acuerdo?_ Pregunté, tragando saliva.

_ Bueno… a ti no te interesa que Regina y Emma se enamoren, ¿Verdad?_ Me preguntó.

_ Me interesa recuperar a mi hija._ Dije, obviando mi magia por un momento.

_ Yo puedo conseguirte a tu apreciada niñita._ Dijo, poniendo un dedo sobre mi pecho._ Si te aseguras de que Emma y Regina acaban muy mal. Y podrás quedarte en este mundo… uno en el que eres amada. ¿No te gustaría eso?

_ Sí… me gustaría._ Reconocí.

_ Muy bien._ Sonreí._ Yo me encargaré de tu hija… tú quédate aquí… y no interfieras demasiado. Haz tu trabajo… acuéstate con tu encantadora esposa. Ya sabes.

Hubo un segundo estallido y se desvaneció. A mí lo que Emma y Regina hicieran me importaba poco. Pero si jugaba bien mis cartas, y barajaba a las diosas, podría mantener una vida estable con la mujer que había conocido ayer y que, sin embargo, me embriagaba con su perfume.

 _Emma Swan_

Dejé la copa sobre la mesa, y la morena me miró, con una ligera sonrisa, aunque algo tristona. Yo llevaba un buen rato bailando y ya me dolían los pies. No veía a Regina en ningún sitio, y francamente, dudaba que se hubiese metido en el baño a liarse con alguien. Pero si no quería bailar conmigo, por mí que la dieran. Aquella morena escotada bien querría.

_ ¿Qué te pasa guapa? ¿Nadie te saca a bailar?_ Pregunté, coqueta.

_ No, no es eso…_ Bufó._ Es que me acaba de dar plantón un pivón…

_ ¿Un pivón?_ Pregunté._ Bueno… más pivón que tú.

_ Tenía cara de dura y educada… poderosa._ Parece que eso la ponía._ Se llamaba Regina.

_ Oh._ Suspira._ Es mi hermana… por decirlo así.

_ ¿Puedes organizarme una cita con ella?_ Me preguntó, le brillaban los ojos.

_ Pero… si es una sosa._ La miré, parecía decidida._ No sé qué le ves.

_ Anda… por favor… _ Me cogió las manos._ Te organizaré una cita con una de mis amigas buenorras.

_ ¿Facilona?_ Pregunté.

_ Sí._ Contestó Ruby, sonriendo ampliamente.

Intercambiamos números de teléfono y finalmente me empecé a preguntar dónde estaría Regina. No iba a poder organizarle una cita con Ruby si no la encontraba.

_ Oye… hablando de la morena. ¿Dónde la has visto?

_ Pues… la verdad es que salió por la puerta hace un rato._ Me dijo, con tranquilidad.

_ ¿Y me lo dices así sin más?_ Bufé._ La muy torpe se acabará perdiendo.

 _Hikari Mills_

Comencé a sentir unas manos, suaves, que acariciaban mi anatomía con mucha dulzura. Abrí los ojos, y me encontré con una cariñosa Zelena, que me sonreía, cómplice, mientras sus labios buscaban los míos. Sabía lo que quería, y no sería la primera vez que me despertaba en mitad de la noche para tal cosa. Aquella noche, sin embargo, Zelena parecía curiosa, como si fuera la primera vez que besaba mi pecho.

Gemí, dulcemente, notando sus manos acariciar mi abdomen. Hacía muchas horas de gimnasio al día para mantenerme guapa… y notaba lo mucho que Zelena me deseaba. Sabía que aunque lo dejase me seguiría queriendo. Pero esa mirada de deseo puro me derretía.

Noté cómo bajaba poco a poco, y finalmente llegaba a mi sexo, besándolo. Pero yo no quería quedarme al margen. La tomé por las piernas y me giré, para devolverle el mismo trato. Lo hicimos en silencio, pues las palabras no nos hacían falta. Sólo nuestros gemidos rompieron el silencio de la noche.

Finalmente, ahogamos un grito y nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Zelena se giró y me acurrucó en su pecho. Me sentía agotada. Le di un beso cariñoso a mi esposa y cerré los ojos. Me sentía tan feliz.

 _Regina Mills_

Me había perdido en mitad del bosque. Mi madre iba a matarme. Esto estaba completamente fuera de la zona de la ciudad que conocía. Nunca me había internado en el bosque más que para ir de picnic. Y cuando pensé que me había perdido sin remedio, me encontré frente a una gran mansión. ¡Sí! Allí habría teléfono. Mi madre me mataría, pero estaba segura de que al menos no iba a morirme de hambre o de frío.

Llamé, pero me encontré con la puerta abierta. Normalmente no entraba en casas ajenas, pero en aquel caso decidí hacer una excepción. Entré en el interior. Pero sólo me recibió el silencio. La casa, sin embargo, no parecía estar abandonada. Miré en derredor, buscando un teléfono. Encontré uno en un despacho, pero, sin embargo, mi mirada se desvió y acabó sobre un libro que había justo sobre la mesa.

Era un libro. Un diario. Y una vez más, estaba haciendo algo que normalmente haría. Leer un diario ajeno… bueno, ¿Era ajeno? Mi nombre estaba en la portada. "Diario de Regina Mills". Y, sin embargo, no recordaba haberlo escrito.

Iba a coger el teléfono, cuando escuché un carraspeo y al girarme me encontré con Emma. Lancé un grito y di un bote. Afortunadamente, nadie pareció contestar a dicho sonido. Emma se rió, como si hubiese hecho una simple travesura. Yo abracé fuertemente el libro que acababa de encontrar. Este me interesaba mucho más que mi libro de texto.

_ Quién lo diría… cometiendo allanamiento de morada._ Se ríe._ Anda, vámonos a casa… debes estar agotada. Pequeña criminal.

La verdad… estaba demasiado agotada como para replicar por esa estupidez. Seguí a Emma de camino a casa, que parecía tener un sentido de la orientación mucho mejor que yo. Me sentía intranquila por aquel diario. Pero lo cierto es que pensaba leerlo. Cuando Emma no miraba, lo abrí, y encontré una foto dentro. En ella había una mujer madura, abrazada por la espalda a un niño de diez años. Aquella mujer se parecía mucho a mí. ¿Y por qué tenía aquella extraña sensación cuando miraba a aquella foto? Era extraño.


	4. Cayendo en las garras del depredador

**Bueno, capítulo largo, espero que no os quejéis. Voy a ir reduciendo un poco la presencia absoluta de Zelena que ha habido en alguno de los capítulo, porque a fin de cuentas, tengo que darle sitio a Emma y a Regina, en este hay un poco de todo, pero especialmente de Regina. gencastrom09, la verdad es que la idea es esa, ¿No? Espero que te esté gustando el fic. Bueno Love, ya sabes cuánto me gusta el salseo... aquí tienes un poco. Bueno, Lucero, quizá pase algo parecido, pero no te digo más.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

 _¿Usted es la madre biológica de Henry?_

 _No sabía por qué había hecho esa pregunta. Estaba claro que tenía que referirse a eso. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado bloqueada. Cuanto desearía que aquella mujer fuese cualquier otra persona, haberla conocido en cualquier otra circunstancia. Antes de haber escuchado a Henry, había intentado evitar mirarla. No quería caer bajo el hechizo de aquellos ojos azules… a los cuales la luz de mi porche daba un tono esmeralda. Era mi rival… mi enemiga. Mi hijo siempre ha sido, y siempre será, lo más importante en mi vida. Y lo atractiva que era esa mujer no hacía más que despertar aún más el odio que despertaba en mí. Porque, entre otras cosas, odiaba tener que odiarla._

 _Maldita seas, señorita Swan._

Estaba atolondrada ante aquellas palabras, confundida. Ese libro no tenía sentido. Y sin embargo aquella era, sin un ápice de duda, mi letra. Con los mismos trazos estilizados y con todos los detalles. Pero Emma no había llamado en absoluto mi atención en ese sentido… y no tenía ni idea de quién era Henry. Según aquello era… ¿Mi hijo? Yo tenía luces como para no terminar con un embarazo adolescente. Emma… por otro lado…

Dejé el libro en la mesilla, sin darle verdadera importancia. Ya le buscaría sentido en otra ocasión. En aquel momento estaba muy cansada, y a mi madre ya le resultaría extraño que no me despertase temprano. Cuanto antes me durmiese, mucho mejor.

Desgraciadamente, mi sueño reparador no fue tan reparador como hubiese querido. Debía estar en la octava nube cuando mis oídos me avisaron de algo que, a mis oídos era un sonido horroroso, se estaba colando por ellos. Me tapé con la almohada, pero el sonido seguía llegando a ellos.

No me gustaba la música pop. El que me conociese un poco, aunque fuese un mínimo, sabía que eso se alejaba completamente de mi registro. Al final, terminé por ponerme en pie para decirle, lo más amablemente que pudiese, a la persona que estuviese poniendo esa música, que la apagase de una vez.

Sin embargo, mi cara se quedó desencajada cuando saqué la cabeza por la ventana y me encontré con Ruby, que levantaba entre sus manos un enorme altavoz al que estaba ceñido su Iphone. No, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía ser. Tenía que seguir dormida. Pero, al pellizcarme, noté que el dolor era bastante real. Y con mi cerebro de nuevo funcionando a pleno rendimiento, llegué a la única conclusión posible.

_ ¡Swan!_ Grité, mientras echaba abajo la puerta de su habitación.

Encima me la encontré con un pitillo en la boca, dando una larga calada como si tal cosa. ¿Qué diablos había visto mi madre para adoptar a ese conflicto con piernas? Ella simplemente se me quedó mirando, incorporándose sobre la cama.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Gina?_ Le pregunté.

_ No me vengas con "¿Qué pasa, Gina?"_ Le espeté, cruzándome de brazos._ Le has dado nuestra dirección a la mujer que intentó violarme.

_ ¿Violarte?_ Se rió_ Ya será para menos. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Toquetearte un poco la pierna? Eso es normal en una discoteca.

_ Eso no es excusa._ Le recalqué.

_ Bueno… le molabas, y pensé que te vendría bien tener un poco de marcha… a ver si se te quitaba la sosería._ Me espetó._ Es Sábado, Regina. Deberías dejar los libros y divertirte un poco.

_ Sí… claro… con esa._ Bufé.

_ Ni siquiera la conoces. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te van las chatis? ¿Eres más de maromos?_ Me preguntó.

_ No, no es eso._ Dije, sincera._ Pero es un poco… ligera de cascos.

_ Alá…_ Se rió._ Crees que es una guarra.

_ Yo no he dicho eso._ Dije, sonrojándome.

_ Ni siquiera la conoces, Regina… a lo mejor es el amor de tu vida._ Me dijo la Rubia, situándose a mi espalda y haciendo el gesto del arcoíris con la mano.

_ Ya… y si no, tú. Ya puestas.

_ Eso me duele en el alma, hermanita._ Dijo la rubia, dramatizando._ Y yo que te quiero con todo mi corazón. De todas formas… deberías salir con ella… o yo podría contarle a tu madre lo que estabas haciendo anoche. Si es que no se entera con este escándalo. Debe estar muy cansada para no haberse enterado ya.

La idea de un castigo me puso alerta.

_ Está bien, está bien. Desayunaré con ella… pero que pare ya con esa música pop._ Me dirigí a mi armario, sin darme cuenta de que Emma acababa de hacerle un gesto a Ruby a través de la ventana.

La música paró, afortunadamente, y me cambié de ropa, iba a bajar cuando me topé cara a cara con Emma. Le dirigí una mirada cargada de bilis, pero ella seguía sonriendo. Maldita sea… iba a hacérselo pagar un día de estos.

_ Espera, hermanita._ Emma, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, me abrió dos botones de la camiseta._ Digna es una cosa… pero no hace falta que parezcas una estirada.

_ Te odio, Emma Swan._ Le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Eso es ahora, pero ya me lo agradecerás más tarde._ Me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras ella se metía en su habitación, no pude evitar llevarme la mano a la mejilla. ¿Qué era aquello que había sentido? No debía ser importante. Bajé las escaleras. Esperaba no acabar medio enterrada en mitad del bosque de manos de esa mujer.

Ruby parecía vestida bastante más sobriamente que el día anterior. Al menos esta vez no podía verle la mitad del pecho. Había guardado sus altavoces y el Iphone, y estaba sentada sobre un deportivo de color rojo. Yo arqueé una ceja.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ Me preguntó.

Quería decirle que no, que era un coche horrible, que su adorno de lobo en el retrovisor era feo. Pero estaría mintiendo. La verdad es que me encantaba ese maldito coche. Por alguna razón, la idea de estar al volante, con el viento agitándome la cara, me resultaba emocionante. Pero acababa de sacarme el carnet, y mi madre apenas me dejaba conducir su coche.

_ Sí, me gusta._ Reconocí.

_ Es mi bebé._ Dijo Ruby, sonriendo. Sabía que había captado su atención._ Pero… por esta vez… supongo que puedo dejarte conducirlo.

Noté las llaves frías sobre mi mano, y las miré. Me sentí algo avergonzada. Pero finalmente asentí. En pocas ocasiones podría conducir un coche como aquel.

_ Bueno… vamos… _ Dijo, subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto._ Te invito a desayunar.

Lo confieso, desayunar me importaba poco, yo quería conducir. Me subí al coche y arranqué, comprobando los retrovisores. Me tomé mi tiempo en comprobar que todo estuviese en orden, quizá demasiado, porque Ruby puso los ojos en blanco. Me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y finalmente arranqué.

 _Emma Swan_

Me quedé observando cómo Regina se iba con Ruby. Lo cierto es que notaba un pinchazo en el corazón. Estaba celosa. Probablemente de que un pivón como Rubs quisiera salir con Regina en vez de conmigo. O al menos eso quería creer. Me tumbé en la cama y saqué mi móvil. Tenía unos cuantos niveles pendientes en el candy crush.

 _Zelena Mills_

De modo que Regina tenía "nueva novia". Esperaba que Discordia cumpliese su palabra, porque yo no pensaba hacer nada para evitar que salieran juntas. No era asunto mío. La diosa de negro me parecía mucho más digna de confianza que Afrodita. Subí escaleras arriba, con intención de repasar la habitación de Regina. Yo no la limpiaba, claro… pero por otro lado, no dejaba de preguntarme cómo sería la Regina de este mundo. Por lo que sabía de mi diario, nos teníamos verdadero cariño. Lo cual me parecía cómico.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en la habitación, en lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en el diario que había sobre la cama. Aquello no estaba allí el día anterior. Y me di cuenta una vez de que era extraordinario cuando se abrió, repentinamente, y las páginas se pasaron solas. Decidí, de forma quizá no demasiado sensata, tomar el libro y leer lo que estaba escrito.

 _Ella dice que mi crimen ha sido nacer._

 _Zelena. Me gustaría poder odiarla tanto como ella me odia a mí. Haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. Pero no deja de ser poco más que algo fingido. ¿Acaso puedo culparla por ser cómo es? No le deseo mi vida a nadie, pero entiendo que pueda estar celosa. Yo al menos, tuve un padre que me quisiera. Ella no tuvo a nadie. Ojalá no estuviese tan enfadada. De haber sabido de ella, la hubiese buscado antes. Quizá habríamos podido ser una familia…_

Maldita sea… ¿Acaso ese diario me decía la verdad? No podía saberlo, pero en cualquier caso, en ese momento sentí que me quemaba, y desaparecía entre mis manos. Aquello no era un libro común y corriente, desde luego.

 _Discordia_

No podía ser tan complicado encontrar a un bebé. A fin de cuentas son criaturas lloronas por naturaleza. Sin embargo, Afrodita era una tramposa, como yo, y sabía que enviar a mis soldados a buscar al bebé no iba a bastar. Tenía que distraerla y sabía bien que había una única manera de llamar su atención. Aunque no me gustaba… porque después se ponía insufrible… más de lo normal.

Entré en la habitación, encontrándome a la diva tumbada sobre la su cama, recibiendo uvas de parte de algunos de sus sirvientes. Al verme, sin embargo, hizo un gesto para que se fueran, se puso en pie y se acercó a mí.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Discordia? Quieres volver a discutir los términos de la partida… porque creía que habían quedado claros…

Sin decirle nada la tomé por la toga y la acerqué a mí, besándola cadenciosamente. Ella no se quedó sorprendida más de un segundo antes de reaccionar y devolver el beso. Cuando se separó sonreía, pícara. Era la diosa de la lujuria, después de todo.

_ Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan… juguetona._ Se rió un poco._ Supongo que… estabas demasiado centrada en el juego.

_ Bueno… supongo que puedo olvidarme un poco… hay buenas razones._ Dije, acariciando su pecho.

_ Te extrañaba en mi cama._ Dijo, tirando de mí y besándome con furia._ Hazme el amor…

¿El amor? Estaba siendo tremendamente infantil. Yo no la amaba, y ella lo sabía muy bien… pero le gustaba hablar así. Me tumbé en la cama, y me encontré con que ya se había quitado la ropa. Me despojé del cuero que cubría mi piel y me acerqué, besándo su cuello lentamente, bajando hasta llegar al pecho.

_ Qué pena que sólo hagas esto para quitarme al bebé de Zelena… ¿No?_ Suspiré, mirándola. Me había cazado._ No vas a poder quitármela… por si quieres saberlo…

_ Bueno… pero… ¿Me puedo quedar?_ Le acaricié el pecho con un dedo travieso.

_ Sabes que sí…_ gimió, acariciando mi trasero. Alcanzado este punto, tampoco es que fuese a echarme atrás.

 _Regina Mills_

Casi me había olvidado de cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Maldita sea, no quería que Ruby me cayese bien. Pero había dado varias vueltas al pueblo con aquel coche y me había enamorado del vehículo. Finalmente aparqué junto al local de la abuelita, y le devolví a Ruby las llaves.

_ ¿Ves? Parece que al final te estás divirtiendo, ¿No?_ Me guiñó un ojo._ No soy una chica tan horrible, ¿O sí?

_ Eso lo veremos más tarde._ Le dije, con cierto aire de desafío._ Aún no te conozco.

Ante la puerta de la cafetería se leía el letrero de "Cerrado", pero Ruby entró igualmente. ¿Es que estas chicas no sabían leer o qué? Al ver mi expresión, Ruby negó con la cabeza.

_ Tranquila… trabajo aquí._ Me dijo._ Vengo por las tardes, cuando salgo del instituto. Mi abuela es la dueña.

_ ¿Trabajas?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Apuesto a qué pensabas que era una nini._ Admito, había dado en el clavo._ Pues te equivocas.

Entré en la cafetería, que me resultaba familiar, por algún motivo. Mis ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a un taburete que había junto a la barra. "Mi sitio", pensé. No entendía por qué, a fin de cuentas era la primera vez que entraba en aquel local.

_ ¿Cómo te gusta el café?_ Me preguntó.

_ Suelo tomármelo con leche y algunas pastas._ Dije, sincera.

_ Bueno, no tenemos pastas… pero puedo darte un pastelito si quieres._ Me dijo.

_ Estará bien, gracias._ Le dije.

Ruby tardó un poco en servirme, mientras preparaba el café. La cafetería se llenó de un olor hogareño. Ruby me dejó el café ante mí, con algunos pastelitos muy apetitosos.

_ Ruby… tengo que preguntártelo…_ Suspiré._ ¿Por qué te intereso?

No nos parecíamos en nada, podía verlo a simple vista. Vale, no era una nini que se fuera vendiendo por las esquinas, pero estaba claro que éramos de mundos distintos.

_ Dime… ¿Te parezco guapa?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sí pero…_ Iba a decirle que eso no era lo que le había preguntado, pero ella me hizo un gesto para que callase.

_ Y aún así me rechazaste._ Sonrió._ Estoy cansada de salir con gente que sólo se interesa por mi físico.

_ Bueno… yo no pienso en eso a la hora de salir con una mujer._ Dije, sin mirarla.

_ Sé que te di una impresión pésima anoche._ Dijo, dando un sorbo a su café._ Pero… quiero que sepas que estaba deprimida y borracha. Normalmente no soy así.

_ Entiendo…_ Dije, sonriéndole._ Bueno… supongo que puedo darte una oportunidad. No pareces una mala chica.

Mi interés por Ruby había subido enormemente durante aquella mañana. Emma había convertido lo que seguramente sería una anécdota desagradable en una cita la mar de interesante. Quizá sí que podía dedicarle algo de tiempo a conocer a aquella chica que, ya veía que estaba loca por mí.

_ Bueno… háblame de tus Hobbys, Rubs._ Noté cómo se acercaba al darse cuenta de que había acortado su nombre.

_ La verdad es que me gusta mucho leer… bueno, cuando tengo tiempo, claro.

 _Zelena Mills_

Me resultaba extraño sentir la cinta métrica sobre mi cuerpo casi desnudo. Sin embargo, la sastre no me miraba con el menor deseo mientras tomaba mis medidas. Un traje nuevo. Sí, era algo que necesitaba, desde luego. Para conmemorar mi nuevo y recién descubierto éxito en la vida. Un traje esmeralda, desde luego.

_ Siento interrumpir._ Giré la cabeza, y me encontré cara a cara con Afrodita.

La sastres se había quedado completamente congelada mientras la diosa me escrutaba con la mirada. Sentí el impulso de cubrirme.

_ Chica… llevas ropa de encaje verde, pides a gritos que te miren._ Me reprochó._ Vamos, quita esas manos.

Repentinamente mis manos se separaron de mi cuerpo. Es más, empezó a darme igual que me mirase. Debía ser parte de sus poderes.

_ ¿A qué has venido?_ Le pregunté.

_ A advertirte, claro._ Me dijo, acercándose.

_ ¿Advertirme?_ Le pregunté.

_ A advertirte de que no hagas tratos con Discordia a mis espaldas, claro._ Sonrió ampliamente._ Tenemos un juego en marcha… Zelena… y no quiero que me traiciones.

Repentinamente me caí al suelo, doblada de un placer tremendamente doloroso. Mi cuerpo se contorsionaba, al tiempo que gritaba. Afrodita, que se miraba las uñas, parecía tremendamente ajena al dolor que estaba sufriendo. Terminé en el suelo, desmadejada, con el pelo revuelto y empapado en sudor. Me sentía violada… en el sentido más literal.

_ Si vuelves a intentar hacer tratitos con Discordia… te quitaré a tu esposa._ Me dijo, mirándome._ ¿Quieres eso, Zelena?

_ ¿Matarías a Hikari?_ Le pregunté.

_ Yo no he dicho nada sobre matar._ Me dijo._ Hice que se enamorase de ti por hacerte un favor. Pero puedo deshacerlo.

_ ¡No!_ Grité, llorando de frustración._ Por favor… no.

_ Ves… así es cómo me gusta verte, Zelena. Suplicando y gimiendo._ Me dijo._ ¿Sabes ya cuál es tu sitio?

_ Sí…_ Le dije, mirándola con rencor.

_ No estés enfadada, Zelena._ Me dijo, sonriendo._ Sabes… te dejaré ver a tu niña si haces algo por mí.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ Dije, acongojada.

_ Besa mi pie._ Dijo, extendiendo el pie derecho, recién sacado de su sandalia.

_ Si lo hago, ¿Me dejarás ver a mi hija?_ Le pregunté.

_ A diario._ Dijo, con una maquiavélica sonrisa._ Y bésalo con amor. No querrás enfadarme.

_ Está bien…

Su pie no era en absoluto desagradable. Pero la humillación que representó posar mis labios sobre él, y propinarle un amoroso beso, no fue mitigado por el delicioso perfume que despedía… ni por el agradable sabor de su piel.

_ Eres una buena chica, Zelena._ Dijo, acariciándome el pelo. Yo quería insultarla, pero de entre mis labios sólo se escapó un ronroneo.

Cuando la diosa desapareció, me vi en el suelo, suspirando. La sastre no entendía lo que había pasado. Yo, sin embargo, me veía de nuevo en la encrucijada de tener que juntar a Emma y a Regina. Esperaba que en esta realidad no se llevaran tan mal como en la que conocía.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando Regina llegó. Estaba hablando con Ruby. Se reían. No entendía por qué eso me hacía sentir mal. Negué con la cabeza y bajé escaleras abajo. Aún era mediodía. Llevaba toda la mañana con la cabeza llena de imágenes de Regina acostándose con Ruby. Y eso me ponía cachonda y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera tenía claro por qué. Sin embargo, cuando vi que Regina le daba a Ruby un beso en la mejilla, me hirvió la sangre.


	5. Una invitada no deseada

**¿Cómo podría llamar a esto? ¿El fin de semana fictástico? ¿El finde que me ha venido la inspiración y he subido caps a mansalva porque me ha dado por ahí? Bueno, da igual, otro capítulo más. Love... más celos que van a haber... eso te lo garantizo. Y Gen, espero que tengas ganas de más, porque tenemos otro capítulito hoy**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Lo admito, tenía mis dudas, pero lo cierto es que podía darle una oportunidad a Ruby. Era una chica más interesante de lo que parecía en un principio. Había sido muy educada conmigo, y aquella mañana no apestaba a vodka, desde luego. Después de despedirnos me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

_ Bueno. Me alegra mucho que me hayas dado otra oportunidad._ Me dijo, sonriendo._ Ha sido un placer pasar la mañana contigo.

_ Espera… toma._ Dije, tomando una nota y apuntándole algo._ Este es mi número… así no tendrás que venir y poner música pop a todo volumen para despertarme.

_ Gracias… te mandaré mensajes._ Me guiñó un ojo.

Abrí la puerta de casa y me encontré a Emma, trasteando con la televisión. Daba la impresión de estar enfadada. ¿Qué le pasaría por la cabeza? ¿Acaso madre le habría dicho algo malo? Quería pensar que no. Me senté con ella y se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ Pregunté. Trataba de mostrar un tono familiar con ella, pero me resultaba difícil, la acababa de conocer.

_ Parece que te has divertido en tu cita con Ruby._ Me dijo, apartando la mirada. Parecía… ¿Celosa, acaso?

_ Sí…_ Me encogí de hombros._ ¿No era esa lo que querías?

_ Claro… _ Dijo, aún visiblemente alterada._ Me alegro de que todo te haya salido tan perfecto.

_ No emplees ese tono sarcástico conmigo._ Le dije, apuntándola con un dedo acusador._ Tú eres la que insistía en que saliese con Ruby.

_ Ya… lo sé._ Bufó.

_ Escucha… Emma. Lo siento si te gusta Ruby._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ No es culpa mía si le intereso yo.

_ Pues cásate con ella._ Me dijo, sacándome la lengua.

_ Quizá lo haga._ Dije, mirándola enfadada. No entraba en mis planes, desde luego, pero no estaba pensando racionalmente. Emma Swan me ponía de los nervios.

_ Pues espero que seáis muy felices._ Dijo, a voz en grito, poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la habitación.

_ ¡Muy bien!_ Le respondí, también gritando, una vez había desaparecido de mi vista.

Primero me obligaba a salir con Ruby y luego se enfadaba porque resulta que me llevaba bien con ella. No había quién la entendiera. Cogí el mando de la tele y me puse a hacer zapping. Juraba que a esa hora había un documental sobre los albatros que tenías ganas de ver. Mi móvil dio en ese momento un pequeño tono. Tenía un Whattsapp nuevo. De Ruby.

 _Me encanta tu foto de perfil, Gina. ¿Quieres quedar esta noche? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte._

Por un momento pensé en decirle que no, pero en parte, lo enfadada que estaba con Emma y lo interesada que estaba en ver a Ruby, saber más sobre esa chica tan misteriosa.

 _Me apunto, pero no puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde, tengo mucho que estudiar._

 _¿Te recojo a las ocho?_

 _Me encantaría._

Dejé el móvil a un lado y suspiré. ¿Qué querría enseñarme Ruby?

 _Emma Swan_

No entendía por qué estaba enfadada con Regina. Ella tenía razón. Yo le dije a Ruby donde vivíamos. Yo le dije que viniese a buscar a Regina. Yo convencí a Regina de que saliese con ella. La conclusión más obvia es que yo soy estúpida. Y no sabía por qué me afectaba tanto. Vale, Ruby era un pivón, pero no es como si no me liase con chicas como ella cuando yo quisiera.

Me tiré sobre la cama y algo botó. Se trataba de un libro. Escrito a mano, a decir verdad. Lo observé unos instantes, interesada. Quizá allí hubiese algo interesante. Aunque me quedé un poco atontada, mirando la portada.

 _Diario de Emma Swan_

Bufé, preguntándome qué clase de broma era esa. En la vida iba a perder yo mi tiempo escribiendo un cochino diario. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender, no pude evitar abrirlo y ojearlo.

 _Me ha echado… otra vez._

 _¿Puedo culparla, acaso? Regina es la madre de Henry, después de todo. Y si se ha escapado para huir a su "castillo", había sido culpa mía. Ella estaba furiosa. Dijo que me destruiría, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. Se suponía que trataba de intimidarme. Pero yo sólo le estaba mirando los labios. Esos labios perfectamente pintados… y esa cicatriz tan sexy. Es la madre de Henry, Emma… Tienes que dejar de pensar en esas cosas._

 _Pero… Henry parece tan sólo… y ella, tan perdida. Sé que hace lo que puede, pero Henry me necesita… y ella también. No… eso último no es cierto. Regina Mills no necesita a nadie pero… Esos ojos tan atormentados me recuerdan tanto a los míos._

 _Emma, tienes que dejar de soñar. Ella no es para ti. Tienes que pensar en Henry._

Cerré aquel diario, suspirando. Aquello no me había pasado. No tenía idea de quién era Henry, ni por qué aquello estaba escrito con mi descuidada caligrafía. Pero en parte sentía que lo que había escrito sobre Regina era lo que acababa de pasarme. Dejé el libro a un lado y saqué un cigarrillo. Uno que necesitaba.

 _Hikari Mills_

Acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Zelena, mientras me aferraba con fuerza. Parecía que tenía miedo de que me rompiese en mil pedazos, o de que alguien fuese a apartarme de ella. Le di un beso en la frente, provocando que me mirase con sus ojos llorosos.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Zelena?_ Le pregunté.

_ Sólo… me preocupa perderte._ Me dijo, en un susurro._ Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y…

Suspiré, con una leve sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos. ¿Quién no iba a derretirse? Zelena siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, y sin embargo en aquel momento parecía una niña pequeña, desmoronándose. Zelena tenía un lado tierno que muy pocas personas habían llegado a ver. Sólo Regina y yo habíamos logrado atravesar aquella coraza.

_ Zelena… no vas a perderme. ¿Está claro?_ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos._ ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

_ Yo… no te lo puedo decir…_ Dijo, bajando la mirada.

_ En realidad no importa._ Volvió a subir la mirada._ Ven conmigo.

El despacho de Zelena era bastante grande, a decir verdad, pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento en objeto que me interesaba era el adornado espejo que había colgado en una de las paredes. Zelena se limpió las lágrimas, mirándose.

_ ¿Qué ves en el espejo, Zelena?_ Me preguntó.

_ Yo no…_ suspiró, como si temiese decirlo.

_ ¿Quieres que te diga lo que veo yo?_ Le pregunté. Ella asintió lentamente.

_ Veo mis ojos. Los ojos de una mujer enamorada. Enamorada de ti, Zelena._ La tomé por el mentón._ Durante muchos temí lo que veía cuando miraba mi reflejo en el espejo. Hasta que te conocí. Y por eso… puedes estar segura de que no voy a dejarte. ¿Te queda claro?

_ Sí, supongo que sí._ Dijo, riéndose un poco. Se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.

 _Zelena Mills_

Hablar con Hikari parecía como un relajante natural. Iba a tener que luchar. Luchar por mi hija, y por ella. Y estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Tenía que asegurarme de que Emma y Regina terminasen saliendo, fuese como fuese. Si realmente se gustaban, tenía que empezar a jugar mis cartas. En aquel momento la puerta del despacho se abrió. Me sequé las lágrimas.

_ Bueno, parece que tienes visita, cielo._ Me guiñó un ojo._ Nos vemos luego, cielo. No te asustes. Sayōnara!

Hikari salió por una puerta lateral y yo me serené. Mi maquillaje aguantaría la impresión. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una mujer. Llevaba la parte superior del rostro cubierta por un sombrero, y sin embargo se me hacía tremendamente familiar. Iba vestida con una larga gabardina, y llevaba un carrito de bebé.

_ ¿Es usted la alcaldesa Mills?_ Me preguntó, extendiendo una mano. Yo se la estreché, algo confusa. Sentí un escalofrío.

_ Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?

_ Tan sólo una recién llegada._ Dijo, sin darle importancia._ Mi nombre es Amelia Valentine.

¿Recién llegada? No había recién llegados a Storybrooke. Eso era un imposible. Sin embargo, ella parecía serlo. O al menos, lo creía. Por un segundo me quedé callada, esperando que ella hablara.

_ Me dijeron que debía presentarme por aquí… algo sobre el censo.

_ ¿Quién le dijo eso?_ Pregunté.

_ Bueno… una mujer. Fue la primera persona que encontré al llegar aquí. Decía llamarse… bueno, Afrodita. Un pseudónimo, supongo.

_ Sí… un pseudónimo.

Mis ojos bajaron hacia el carrito de bebé. Aquella era mi hija. Me reconoció, y de hecho reaccionó al verme, lanzando una pequeña risa. Pero contuve mi impulso de sacarla de aquel carrito y salir corriendo en cualquier dirección.

_ Bueno, sea como sea… los tres nos mudamos a la mansión del bosque. Amelia, la pequeña Alice, y mi hijo mayor, claro… su nombre es Henry.

¿Henry? No sería… ¿Ese Henry? No podía ser. Ya estaban bastante complicadas las cosas. La mujer se colocó el sombrero y me miró, sonreía. Estaba segura de haber visto ese rostro una vez al menos… una sola vez. Y estaba profundamente grabado en mi memoria.

_ Supongo que no debería creer lo primero que me dice una desconocida… y menos si se llama a sí misma como una diosa, ¿No es cierto?_ Hablaba de sí misma… o de mí._ En cualquier caso… ha sido un placer conocerla, Zelena. Espero que nos veamos a menudo. A mi pequeña le ha caído usted muy bien.

 _Henry Mills_

La paciencia nunca había sido una de mis virtudes. Y mucho menos cuando había estado dos días en mitad de una calle de Maine. Había visto la bruma rosa, y luego había aparecido solo, en mitad de la nada. No fue hasta que pasó ese tiempo, cuando la mujer apareció. Me había dado un nombre que, intuía, era falso, pero me había traído a Storybrooke.

Salió de la alcaldía. Yo esperaba encontrar a mi madre allí, y obtener respuestas, pero parecía que no había sido posible. Amy, como decía llamarse, dejó a la pequeña Alice en el asiento de atrás con su capazo. Un capazo parecía fuera de lugar en un flamante descapotable como aquel. Sin embargo, mientras se la veía hacerle carantoñas al bebé para que se riese, se notaba que Amy sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

_ ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ Le pregunté, mirando cómo se ponía al volante.

_ Bueno, Henry… tú eres el experto… ¿Verdad? El escritor.

_ Aquí dudo que sea nada de eso._ Dije, suspirando._ Las maldiciones las rompe la salvadora.

_ Habrá que buscar una entonces… ¿No crees?

 _Discordia_

Al despertar, me encontré sola en la cama. Eso no era propio de Afrodita. Ella era una mujer mimosa que siempre quería que le estuviese haciendo arrumacos al despertar. Me desperecé, bostezando sonoramente, y me puse en pie, haciendo un gesto para que mi ropa apareciese en su sitio. Por alguna razón… me imaginaba que tenía que dirigir mi mirada hacia nuestro particular tablero.

Ella no se había molestado en vestirse más allá de la ropa interior. Estaba mirando tres piezas concretas del tablero, y yo hice lo mismo. Al principio, no le di importancia. Un bebé, un niño y una mujer en un descapotable. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, me fijé una vez más en aquella mujer, y mis ojos se me salieron una vez más de las órbitas.

_ Te has pasado._ Mi tono sonaba más sombrío que nunca. Aquello me había molestado de verdad.

_ Oh… vamos… ¿No estarás aún enfadada, verdad?_ Preguntó, acercándose, y hablándome en ese tono inocente con el que solía camelarme siempre que quería.

Pero esta vez no. En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca, mi mano hizo un rápido gesto y le di una bofetada en la cara. Un leve hilo dorado salió de su nariz durante unos segundos. Ella lanzó un gritito de dolor, quejándose de mala manera.

_ Eso me ha dolido._ Me dijo.

Yo la tomé por los hombros y la elevé del suelo. Esta vez no iba a hipnotizarme con sus enormes y bonitos pechos.

_ Saca esa pieza del tablero… ¡Ya!_ Le dije, zarandeándola.

_ Discordia, sabes que no puedo.

La empujé al suelo, y cerré la mano en un puño, golpeándola con fuerza. Se le quebró la nariz. No duraría así más de un minuto, pero seguía siendo igual de satisfactorio.

_ ¡Saca esa pieza del tablero, ya!_ Insistí, aún más furiosa si cabe.

_ No puedo._ Me repitió._ Yo no la coloqué.

_ Hades._ Murmuré._ Está enfadado por haber metido a su antiguo ligue en el juego y me lo quiere hacer pagar… ¿Es eso?

_ Seguramente._ Dijo, mirándome, con cierto miedo. Normalmente Afrodita me mangoneaba como quería, pero ella sabía que cuando me enfadaba de verdad… era mejor callar y darme lo que quería.

_ Y esto es todo culpa tuya._ Le aferré el cuello con ambas manos._ Por organizar el juego de esta manera.

_ Para… Discordia… por favor._ Respiraba con dificultad._ Deja… que te compense.

La solté, porque no tenía intención de matarla, y ella comenzó a aspirar con dificultad. Sólo los dioses nos podíamos matar entre nosotros. Debería resultar extraño entonces que quedásemos tan pocos. Pero en el fondo no dejábamos de ser unos asesinos melodramáticos.

_ Te va a hacer falta hacer mucho para compensar esto._ Le dije, genuinamente furiosa.

_ Perdóname, Discordia._ Dijo, besando lentamente mi cuello._ Tú sabes que yo te quiero… Y quizás haga trampas pero… jamás querría hacerte daño.

La aparté con delicadeza y la miré, negando con la cabeza. Ella no tenía la culpa, después de todo. Había sido Hades el que había colocado a aquella ficha en el tablero. Una nombrada como Amelia Valentine… aunque ese no fuese su verdadero nombre.

_ ¿No me perdonas? Podemos suspender el juego, si quieres. Quizá así se vaya la ficha.

_ Tranquila… no pasa nada._ Suspiré._ Es sólo un juego. Podemos seguir. Es sólo que… ahora no me apetece acostarme contigo, Afrodita.

_ Vale…_ Suspiró. Estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijesen que no.

Me senté en mi sitio, observando una vez más aquella ficha que se iba acercando lentamente a la mansión del bosque. Negué con la cabeza y aparté la vista. Ese estúpido juego iba a causarme demasiados disgustos.

 _Ruby Lucas_

Me había vestido para la ocasión. Mi abuela solía decir que el negro me sentaba bien. Y estaba claro que a la cita que tenía con Regina no iba a llevar uno de mis vestidos escotados. Sí, llevaba un pequeño escote, pero mucho más discreto que de costumbre. También había tenido mucho cuidado con el maquillaje. Cuando demostraba ser sofisticada, le gustaba mucho más a Regina. Y yo… sabía ser sofisticada, y me gustaba, a decir verdad. Estaba harta de que me tomasen por una choni sin cerebro.

Sin embargo, todo lo que yo hiciera no se comportaría con el porte que llevaba Regina cuando salió de aquella casa. Con un vestido gris ceniza, y unos pendientes bastante sencillos, Regina salió de la casa, y la encontré mucho más despampanante que aquella mañana, incluso. Llevaba los labios pintados de un color pálido. Tan bonitos… tan besables. Tenía que controlarme o me terminaría dando puerta otra vez.

_ ¿Y bien Ruby?_ Me dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo, y me estremecí._ ¿Qué querías enseñarme?


	6. Romance incipiente

**Me alegro de que os guste el RedQueen, porque va a durar algún tiempo más... es divertido tener a Emma muerta de celos sin estar segura todavía de la razón por la que lo está. Y sí, sé que tocaba capítulo de "Regina Mills, Legendary Lawyer"... pero como no me dejáis reviews, no hay cap... nah, es que me apetece escribir este fic... pero dejadme review, porfi. Bueno, Love, el último cap me dio cierta inspiración. Gen... ¿Teorías conspiratorias? Esas cosas me encantan. Di, di... ¿Qué opinas, qué crees? ¿Quién creéis que es la pieza misteriosa?**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

La forma de conducir de Ruby no podía considerarse precisamente de mi agrado. Iba demasiado deprisa y no respetaba las señales de tráfico. Pero… ¿Quién se lo iba a reprochar con un coche como aquel? Una bestia que quería comerse la carretera, domada por una mujer que en parte se dejaba llevar por su furia. Ruby aparcó frente a un acantilado, quitando las llaves del contacto. Estaba algo nerviosa.

_ Vamos… sal conmigo._ Me dijo, sonriendo.

Lo cierto es que me había vestido elegante para la ocasión. Internarme en el bosque, como estábamos haciendo, no era parte de mis planes. Mis tacones no eran el calzado adecuado. Sin embargo Ruby, que se movía con soltura, me fue llevando por donde ella quería, hasta que quedamos en un claro entre la foresta.

_ Este es mi lugar secreto._ Me dijo._ Sé que no es mucho… pero vengo aquí cuando me siento sola… cuando quiero estarlo.

_ ¿Querías compartirlo conmigo?_ Me preguntó. Era tierno, a decir verdad.

_ La verdad es que pensé que podríamos hacer un picnic._ Me dijo.

De modo que para eso era la cestita que llevaba cargando todo el camino. Un picnic a la luz de las estrellas. Parecía una cita de cuento de hadas. Ruby extendió un mantel sobre la hierba y se sentó, ofreciéndome un sitio a su lado. Me senté con ella y me tumbé, mirando al cielo. La vista era privilegiada, desde luego.

_ He traído chocolate, bocadillos, café… ¿Qué te apetece?_ Me preguntó. Yo negué. En aquel momento no me apetecía nada._ Entonces tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

Se tumbó a mi lado y nos miramos por un momento. Nunca imaginé que acabaría en una situación como aquella con una chica como Ruby. Y no lo habría hecho de no ser por Emma. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en la rubia? Casi daba la impresión de que hubiese echado raíces en mi cabeza.

_ Quedarse contigo no es conformarse._ Le dije, dándole un golpecito en la nariz.

_ Regina… Me gustas mucho._ Se sinceró._ Eres la primera persona a la que traigo aquí.

Parecía que seguía teniendo cierto miedo a mi rechazo. Yo la había prejuzgado, y Ruby no era una choni como yo había pensado en un principio.

_ Siento haberme llevado una mala impresión de ti._ Le dije, sincera._ Eres una gran chica. Y me alegro mucho de haber salido contigo.

_ Y yo siento… bueno, siento lo de la discoteca._ Dijo, ruborizándose._ Debí parecerte una desesperada.

_ Bueno… espero no parecértelo yo ahora.

Ruby no entendió lo que le dije hasta que la tomé por la cintura y me acerqué, cerrando mis ojos. Yo siempre había sido una chica decidida. Sabía lo que quería, y en aquel momento, quería a Ruby. Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, y se besaron con ternura, sin prisas. Sentía mi corazón acelerar, lentamente, al ritmo de una danza íntima.

_ Joder…_ murmuró Ruby._ Qué bien besas.

_ Pues controla esa lengua… o puede que no lo haga otra vez._ Le reproché, mirándola a los ojos.

Nos reímos y nos volvimos a besar otra vez, dulcemente. Ruby era una chica sexy, inteligente, y con visión de futuro. ¿Acaso llegaría a necesitar algo más?

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba apretando los botones con cierta furia. Regina estaba desaparecida otra vez, probablemente con Ruby. Afortunadamente, Hikari era una excelente compañera. Cualquiera diría que era una adolescente en lugar de una mujer adulta por cómo se comportaba con relación a ciertas cosas. Pero desde luego era toda una profesional jugando a la PlayStation.

_ Claro… cómo eres japonesa._ Me quejé, cruzándome de brazos, al ver que me ganaba al Mortal Kombat por quinta vez.

_ Eso es algo racista… ¿No crees?_ Me dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Alzó una ceja y al ver que me preocupaba, sonrió._ Que seas una manta no tiene nada que ver con que seas americana.

_ Quiero la revancha. Ya verás cuando me coja a Scorpion._ Le dije, señalándola con el dedo.

_ Como quieras… vas a perder igualmente._ Me picó.

Y entonces… me pasó algo raro. Me empecé a sentir… triste. Y furiosa. Al mismo tiempo. Solté el mano y salí corriendo de allí, camino del jardín. Le di una patada a uno de los gnomos y me tuve que llevar las manos al pie adolorido. Emma Swan, eres estúpida, de eso no cabe duda. No sé por qué… pero tenía la sensación de que Regina se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Y eso me molestaba.

 _Afrodita_

Discordia se había enfadado mucho conmigo. Tan importante era aquella mujer para ella. Me hacía sentir algo celosa, dado que sobre mí jamás había sido tan posesiva. Aquella mañana me cambié de ropa, y salí de mi habitación con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros de color rosa pálido. Los zapatos eran sencillos. Le había dicho a Discordia que la compensaría. Y sabía que a ella le gustaba un tanto el estilo casual. Si fuese por ella lo más probable, sin embargo, es que la volviese loca verme vestida de negro, como ella iba, pero eso sería perder mi estilo.

Tardé un buen rato en dejar mi pelo en buena forma, y me dirigí hacia el gran salón con una sonrisa coqueta. Esta vez la pensaba conquistar, y se iba a olvidar de todo el tema de la ficha nueva. Aunque, al llegar, me di cuenta de que quizá iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba. Seguía sentada en su silla, donde la había dejado el día anterior, ligeramente torcida, con la mirada fijada sobre la mansión del bosque… donde se encontraba la ficha nueva.

_ Discordia… ¿Llevas aquí toda la noche?_ Le pregunté, sentándome en su regazo. Ella asintió, sin mirarme._ ¿Tan importante esa ficha para ti?

_ Sí… pero no importa, la verdad._ Suspiró._ El juego se ha terminado.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté. Estaba demasiado preocupada para preocuparme por eso.

_ Regina ha besado a Ruby. Se quieren. Yo gano, como siempre._ Sin embargo, no sonaba socarrona, como solía hacerlo.

Yo, por mi parte, hice un gesto y el mapa enfocó hacia Regina. Había un pequeño corazón sobre su ficha. Yo, sin embargo, me crucé de brazos.

_ Aún no es amor verdadero._ Le dije, pinchándole la nariz._ Y tú lo sabes.

_ ¿Importa?_ Preguntó._ No quiero seguir jugando.

Me sentí un poco en Shock. Discordia siempre quería jugar. Era ella la que siempre insistía. Ese juego era lo que nos mantenía unidas, a decir verdad.

_ Deberías ir a ver a esa chica._ Le dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Se nota que es importante para ti.

_ Cállate._ Dijo, apartando la mirada._ Sólo es una mortal, como el resto. No tiene importancia.

_ Discordia. Se te da muy bien mentir… pero este no es tu mejor ejemplo._ Le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla._ Anda… ve a verla.

_ ¿Seguro?_ Me preguntó._ ¿Acaso puedo dejarte sola?

_ Está bien… iré contigo._ Dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla._ Ya me he vestido.

_ Yo… tengo que cambiarme._ Dijo, negando ligeramente. Repentinamente parecía tan vulnerable.

 _Emma Swan_

No entendía por qué me sentía tan mal. Sentía el estómago cargado, y tenía la sensación de que alguien me había dado una patada en el pecho, con energía, por si fuese poco. Me apetecía leer aquel diario que no había encontrado la otra vez. Zelena me dijo que si me sentía mal debíamos llamar al médico, pero lo cierto es que no me sentía enferma. Sólo sin ánimos, increíblemente decaída.

El sonido de la puerta llamó mi atención, ligeramente más de lo que quisiera. Hikari abriría, supuse. Pero volvieron a tocar. Bufé, acomodándome en la cama, tratando de ignorar el ruido. Pero seguían tocando. Era muy cerca, no era la entrada principal.

_ ¿Emma?_ Me preguntó una voz, muy cercana. Era Zelena.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunté, poniéndome en pie.

_ Alguien ha venido a verte._ Dijo. Parecía de mejor humor que las otras veces que la había visto. Le quedaba bien la sonrisa.

_ ¿Quién?_ Pregunté, pasándome las manos por el rostro, intentando despejarme.

_ Bueno, es un chico nuevo. Acaba de llegar a la ciudad. Se llama Henry. Quería conocerte.

_ Henry…_ ¿Dónde había oído yo ese nombre antes? Ah, sí, en ese maldito libro evanescente.

_ Te está esperando abajo._ Me dijo._ He hecho tarta de manzana, por si te apetece.

_ Me encantaría._ Dije. Al igual no era tan bruja después de todo.

Me puse presentable… bueno, todo lo presentable que yo me pongo, porque esas cosas me importan un poco una mierda, hablando claro, y bajé escaleras abajo. A ver qué querría el crío.

Bueno, tampoco era tan crío. De hecho, ¿Qué le sacaría yo, un año? Estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando la consola que la noche pasada me había costado un cabreo con Hikari. Pero aparté eso de la cabeza. Terminaría pensando en Regina y eso me pondría de mal humor.

_ Hey… ¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunté, sin darle demasiada importancia al saludo.

_ Voy tirando._ Contestó Henry._ Tú eres Emma, verdad. Yo soy Henry Valentine.

_ Sí, soy Emma Swan._ Dije, encogiéndome de hombros._ Mi madre dice que querías conocerme.

_ Bueno, mi madre también quería que yo te conociera._ Desvió la mirada. ¿Me estaba mintiendo? Tenía la sensación de que así era.

_ ¿Quieres jugar a la play?_ Le pregunté._ Pero te aviso que si viene Kari nos va a dar una paliza a los dos.

Me reí, apartándome el pelo de la cara, y cogí mi mando. Le iba a enseñar yo al novato cómo se jugaba a Mortal Kombat.

_ Emma._ Zelena me interrumpió mientras elegía al personaje._ Te he comprado algo de ropa nueva. Te la dejo en tu cuarto, ¿Vale?

_ Claro… luego le echo un ojo._ Dije, sin darle importancia.

 _Amelia Valentine_

Henry estaba buscando a su salvadora, y yo… bueno, yo no estaba haciendo realmente nada salvo acomodarme. No es que el tiempo me faltase. Sí, había una maldición. Pero no terminaba de ser asunto mío. No parecía haber nadie que se sintiese especialmente desdichado a causa de esta. Salvo yo, por supuesto. No obstante… La verdad bien podía ser mucho más dolorosa que las mentiras. Y los llantos de un bebé eran un gran consuelo en comparación con lo que me esperaba si la maldición se rompía.

Tres horas más tarde. Como un reloj. Esta niña era una tarea sencilla. Me puse en pie y cogí el biberón que ya tenía preparado. Alice bebió con ganas. Yo sonreí.

_ Eres toda una tragona. Justo como…_ Llamaron a la puerta. Le hice una carantoña a la criatura y la dejé en su capazo antes de dirigirme a la puerta.

No había nadie al otro lado. O al menos eso parecía en un principio. En las escaleras me encontré mi particular regalo. Un ramo de rosas negras, perfectamente construido. Lo tomé, aspirando su aroma, que me resultaba tan familiar. Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios, antes de convertirse en una mueca de disgusto.

_ No está bien espiar… querida._ suspiré. Escuché el sonido de un trueno y discordia finalmente hizo acto de presencia.

No sabía cómo sentirme ante aquella presencia. Ella en cambio parecía… turbada. La diosa… la mujer capaz de provocar que ejércitos se enfrentasen entre sí. Aquella que asesinó al dios de la guerra para coronarse como tal. Ahora… estaba aterrada por verme. En todos los años que había pasado en mi larga vida… jamás había soñado con causar semejante impresión.

_ Estás… fabulosa…_ Dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

_ Gracias… lo sé, cariño._ Sonreí._ Hades quiso que estuviese tal y cómo me recordabas.

_ Yo no pensé que tú…_ Se mordió el labio.

_ No pensaste que tendría asuntos pendientes._ Se rió._ A decir verdad… sólo tengo unos pocos. Pero eso no importa, ¿No crees?

_ A mí… ¡A mí me importa!_ Exclamó. Sonó un trueno._ ¿Qué te ha estado haciendo?

_ Estaremos de acuerdo en que aguanto bien el castigo._ Aparté la mirada._ Pero no quiero hablar del inframundo. Es un tema aburrido.

_ Si hubiese sabido que estabas allí…_ Susurró.

_ Sé lo que habrías hecho._ Le tomé la mano. Ella me miró. Seguía mirándome con esos ojos grises._ ¿Por qué siempre me dejo llevar por malas influencias? El corazón es caprichoso.

_ Sí._ Se mordió el labio._ Y ahora no…

_ No, Discordia… no hay nadie. No desde hace mucho._ Suspiró. Necesitaba cambiar de tema._ Me gustan las rosas. Me recuerdan a ti. Las pondré en agua.

_ Me alegra que te gusten._ Se acarició la nuca.

Yo me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla. Su pálida piel se sonrojó sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por ocultarlo.

_ Quisiera… venir a verte. De vez en cuanto._ Dijo, mirando sus pies. Uno de ellos se agitaba nerviosamente.

_ Con calma, Discordia._ Susurré._ No puedo dejar de lado todo lo que pasó, no tan rápido. Estos recuerdos son nuevos para mí. Estoy confusa.

Hades me los había dado para torturarla, eso lo sabía bien. Sin embargo, había recuerdos felices entre todos esos tiempos. Debía centrarme en mi misión, lograr que aquella maldición se rompiese. Mi alma estaba en juego.

_ Volveré pronto._ Me prometió, en un susurro, y acto seguido se desvaneció una vez más, con el sonido de un rayo.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba enferma. Enferma de celos. No soportaba que Regina y Ruby estuviesen por ahí fuera y no pudiese saber nada. Maldita sea… ¿Dónde estaba esa amiga facilona que Ruby me había prometido? Quizá algo de sexo rápido me hiciese olvidarme de todo aquello. A fin de cuentas, Ruby no era precisamente la única chica sexy del pueblo, me repetía a mí misma.

Seguía sin entender por qué Ruby me ponía tan celosa. El sonido del coche al aparcar hizo que hiciera algo que nunca había hecho, espiar por la mirilla como toda una maruja. Regina y Ruby se habían detenido frente a la puerta. Y podía llegar incluso a oír lo que decían.

_ Me lo he pasado muy bien, Rubs._ Regina estaba sonrojada._ Me ha gustado mucho tu lugar secreto… ¿Me dejarás ir más veces?

Por favor… que aquello no fuese un eufemismo. Porque si era un eufemismo mi mente iba a terminar de estallar. Ya estaba empezando a imaginar a aquellas dos mujeres retozando en mitad del bosque desnudas… ¡No, Emma, no pienses en esas cosas!

_ Claro… pero sólo si vas conmigo._ Dijo la otra, ajustándose su boina roja. Ella también tenía las mejillas color granate._ ¿Me llamarás mañana?

_ Claro… en cuanto termine de estudiar, si te parece bien._ Sonrió Regina.

_ Hasta mañana entonces.

Ruby se acercó y le dio un suave beso a Regina… pero para mí fue como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en toda la cara. Sentí cómo una rabia indecente me invadía por completo y lancé un puñetazo al aire. O eso habría querido, porque mi puño chocó contra un enorme jarrón japonés que se hizo añicos con una facilidad pasmosa. Grité, notando como las piezas se clavaban en mis manos. Y entonces la puerta se abrió, y Regina y Ruby se me quedaron mirando.

_ ¡Rápido, Rubs!_ Exclama Regina, cogiéndome por el hombro._ Tenemos que llevarla a urgencias.

No, por favor… no. Prefería desangrarme a tener que ir al hospital en el coche junto con la feliz pareja.


	7. Responsabilidades Maternas

**Guau... me gusta escribir este fic, madre mía. No puedo parar... cuando me doy cuenta los capítulos ya están a más de dos mil quinientas palabras. Pero no... hay que cortar un poquito. Nah... hoy voy a ser currante y a subir además otro cap del otro fic. Porque como me ofusque no lo termino, y eso no puede ser. No voy a dejar los casos sin resolver ¿No?**

 **Galaxy... tampoco es eso... A Regina le gustan el coche y Ruby, no sólo el coche. EmSteps, me gusta ver que te agrada la relación de Discordia y Amy. Siempre temo que la gente no encuentre interesantes a mis OC, pero me resultaría difícil escribir una historia sin ellos. Elisse... tus peticiones son básicamente mi lista de "cosas pendientes del fic", osea que probablemente haya mucho de ello de aquí en adelante. La verdad, Zelena y Mulán me encantan... y pensar que al principio había dudado si meter a Glinda... meh, que la peten, Mulán es mejor con diferencia... sin ánimo de ofender. Love, la idea era esa. Discordia es la poderosa diosa del conflicto y de la guerra... y sin embargo... bueno, pues hay lo que hay con Amy. ¿Nadie tiene teoría conspiratoria sobre quién es? Venga, que estoy dando muchas pistas, quiero teorías.**

 **Ostras... que repaso más largo, ¿No? Ala, el capítulo ya, leches.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

_ Llévatela en el coche, Rubs._ Exclamaba Regina._ Yo iré en el bus.

No… por favor… No quería quedarme sola con Ruby. Tendría que hablar con ella sobre su cita con Regina… porque aunque imaginaba que Regina sería bastante discreta, estaba segura de que Ruby no tendría reparo en ir contándome cómo había sido su cita con Regina.

_ Llévalo tú… yo soy una torpe._ Las llaves, de manos de Ruby, pasando a las de Regina.

Sí, por favor. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver a Regina. Un momento… ¿Prefería que me llevase Regina antes que el pivón de Ruby? ¿Qué me pasaba por la cabeza? Regina me tomó por los hombros y me ayudó a subir al asiento del copiloto. Quizá si el coche de Ruby tuviese cuatro plazas hubiese tenido que aguantar a la pareja como me temía.

_ Tranquila, Emma. No voy a tardar…_ Dijo, poniéndome el cinturón.

El coche arrancó, y Regina pisó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas. Yo, por mi parte, me sentía algo atontada. Regina estaba hablando, pero yo no la escuchaba. Mis ojos habían terminado en aquel escote cuadrado que llevaba y que se había puesto para su cita con Ruby. La delantera de Regina era mucho más llamativa que lo que sugería sus habituales atuendos sobrios.

Y entonces fue cuando esa verdad que llevaba aquellos días reprimiendo. Ruby no me gustaba… me gustaba Regina. Era de ella de quién estaba celosa. De su media melena morena… de sus labios siempre bien pintados, pero sin hacer alardes. De sus vestidos, tan sexys… de su delantera y de ese endiablado culo. Y yo la había liado con un pivón. Un pivón que no era yo.

_ ¡Emma!_ Me zarandeó._ Vamos.

Recuperé la consciencia y dejé de mirarle las tetazas a Regina. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta… o al menos lo fingía, y yo se lo agradecía enormemente. No quería tener más discusiones. Aún seguía mareada en la sala de espera. Me dejé caer sobre Regina y ella me sostuvo. Acabé recargada en su pecho. Notaba su respiración, relajándome por completo. El sonido de su corazón era relajante. Acabé durmiéndome sobre ella. Mi Regina…

 _Ruby Lucas_

El autobús había tardado lo que a mi idea fueron horas. Me preocupaba que la rubia terminase desangrada, la verdad. Regina era su hermana, era la que tenía que estar con ella en aquellas circunstancias. Me encontré a la morena en la sala de espera. Miraba a la sala en la que estaban atendiendo a Emma fijamente. No era nada grave, y sin embargo, se la veía visiblemente preocupada.

_ Gina… ¿Cómo está?_ Pregunté, sentándome con ella. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

_ No me dicen nada, salvo que en principio no es grave._ Suspiró._ Espero que no le queden cicatrices.

_ Tranquila nena… no será grave. Emma es una chica fuerte._ Le dije, tratando de animarla.

Regina se acurrucó sobre mi hombro y yo le acaricié el pelo con delicadeza. Le besé la frente y ella ronroneó ligeramente. Su voz era muy dulce.

 _Amelia Valentine_

La rosas negras quedaban genial en el jarrón que tenía en el salón. Me traían recuerdos. A Discordia siempre le había gustado regalarme ese tipo de flor. Una de ellas se encontraba ahora en mis manos, mientras me encontraba respirando su aroma. Desearía no parecer una colegiala enamorada. A mi edad ya no estaba para eso. Aunque mi apariencia bien podía hacer pensar que sí que era una colegiala. Mi cuerpo era joven. Y sentía las ya olvidadas hormonas revoloteando.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par, y una parte de mí pensaba que tendría que ser ella. Pero sólo era Henry. Me sentí casi decepcionada. Pero me lo guardé para mí. Fuera acababa de empezar a nevar. Era un día frío, desde luego. Henry entró temblando. Yo me acerqué, con la chaqueta que ya tenía preparada, y se la coloqué sobre los hombros.

_ Debiste buscar refugio._ Le reprendí._ Te vas a refriar.

_ Cállate. Ya no soy un niño. Y tú no eres mi madre._ Dijo, sacando su vena adolescente.

_ Bueno… pero somos familia._ Me excusé, apartando la mirada.

_ Eso es lo que dices tú._ Bufó._ Pero no tengo idea de quién eres.

_ Todo a su tiempo, querido._ Le dije, negando con la cabeza._ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu madre?

_ Me pasé toda la mañana con ella. Y nada. No tiene ni idea de quién soy, ni siquiera una duda de que soy sólo "El nuevo vecino"_ Dijo, dibujando las comillas en el aire.

_ Bueno… plan B._ Sonreí._ Tendrás que probar con Regina. Quizá ella sea más receptiva.

_ Ese es otro problema._ Se cruzó de hombros, sin dejar de temblar. Yo hice un gesto con la mano, y su ropa se secó de una sola vez._ Parece estar muy ocupada entre sus estudios y su nueva novia. No sé cuándo voy a poder abordarla.

_ Paciencia, Henry. Roma no se construyó en dos días._ Le puse la mano en el hombro._ Sé que las echas de menos. Pero volverán. Te doy mi palabra.

_ Gracias. Necesitaba oír eso._ Me dijo, suspirando.

_ Anda… ve a arriba a cambiarte._ Le dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano._ Voy a hacer hamburguesas para cenar.

_ Eso suena bien._ Dijo, mientras se dirigía a la escalera.

_ Pero no te acostumbres, chaval._ Le dije, apuntándole con el dedo. Le vi subir escaleras arriba, y luego lancé un hondo suspiro._ ¿No te dije que espiarme era de mala educación?

Discordia salió de entre las cortinas, ligeramente sonrojada. No podía enfadarme con ella. Quería, pero no podía. ¿Qué clase de jugada era que una diosa de la guerra pudiese poder esas caritas tan monas? Yo, sin embargo, mantuve mi actitud.

_ Ahora sales y vuelves a tocar para pedir permiso para entrar._ Le dije, alzando una ceja.

Discordia se rió un poco y desapareció, con su habitual y relampagueante presencia. Acto seguido escuché cómo llamaban a la puerta. Me dirigí allí y abrí, encontrándomela, con una caja de bombones en la mano.

_ ¿Puedo pasar, Milady?_ Yo fingí que me lo estaba pensando.

_ Vale… puedes pasar._ Dije, haciéndome a un lado.

 _Zelena Mills_

¿Por qué era siempre la última en enterarme de todo? Emma tenía que ir al hospital y nunca me avisaba. Era una suerte que no fuese yo la que conducía, porque lo más probable es que tomase mal todos los giros y curvas. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con que hubiese pasado el noventa por ciento de mi vida sin saber conducir. Era por la rabia que estaba sintiendo y nada más. Era una suerte que en aquel reino no tuviese mi magia, porque lo más probable es que ya me hubiese puesto verde.

_ Zelena…_ Kari había aparcado ya en el parking del hospital._ Quiero que me digas lo que piensas hacer cuando subamos. Porque conozco esa cara y no me gusta lo que imagino que te pasa por la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué qué voy a hacer? ¡Castigar a Emma! ¡Castigar a Regina! ¡Castigo, castigo, castigo!_ Dije, fuera de mí. Hikari se rió un poco.

_ Si sigues así terminarás castigando a la enfermera._ Dijo ella, con las manos sobre el volante._ Pero no. No te permito que castigues a nadie.

_ Pero… ¡Han venido aquí sin consultarme! ¡Regina ha venido aquí conduciendo un coche ajeno!_ Dije, subiendo la voz.

_ Si castigas a Regina…_ Hikari me miró, fríamente._ Vas a dormir en el sofá hasta que le liberes el castigo.

_ Pero… pero… ¡Es mi casa!_ Exclamé, a falta de argumentos.

_ Sabes… es una pena porque… me había comprado unas braguitas nuevas y… pensé que te gustaría estrenarlas…_ Dijo, haciéndose la inocente.

_ ¡Bien!_ Dije, de mala gana._ No la castigaré… pero esta noche… sí que te voy a castigar a ti. ¿Trato?

_ Trato…_ Dijo Hikari, con una sonrisa pícara.

Aquella mujer me tenía dominada. Y eso sería un problema… si no fuese por lo mucho que me gustaba que me tuviese donde me tenía. Maldito ese trasero perfecto suyo. Quería estar enfadada con Regina. Quería poder castigarla… vengarme por todo lo que me había hecho en el mundo del que ambas veníamos. El ascensor se me hacía eterno. Una vez el ascensor se abrió, mis ojos pudieron captar a Regina.

_ ¡Madre!_ Regina vino corriendo hacia mí y me dio un abrazo.

Estaba llorando. Sentí cómo toda mi furia se desintegraba, como si fuese una pequeña galleta que se caía al suelo y se hacía añicos. Le acaricié el cabello a… mi niña, y la miré a los ojos.

_ Tranquila… cuéntame qué ha pasado, Regina._ Le pedí.

_ No lo tengo claro._ Dijo, sollozando._ Entré en casa y… Emma había roto el jarrón de la entrada. Tenía el brazo… cortado y… quise traerla lo más rápido posible y.

_ Ssshhh._ Dije, besándola en la frente._ Tranquila, ¿De acuerdo? Emma se pondrá bien.

_ ¿Seguro?_ Preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

_ Te lo prometo… ¿De acuerdo?_ Le dije.

Vi en los ojos de Regina la seguridad de alguien que siente que le han confirmado algo absolutamente. Regina confiaba en mí. De forma total y absoluta. Eso era algo que a mí me resultaba difícil de entender. Ella confiaba en su madre.

_ Señora Mills._ Una voz más llamó mi atención.

Ni me había percatado de la chica que había en la habitación con Regina hasta aquel momento. Se ajustaba la boina roja que llevaba y parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Ya la conocía. Era Red, o Ruby, cómo la llamaban en Storybrooke. Un nombre mucho mejor a mi idea.

_ Es un placer conocerla. Yo soy Ruby… soy… bueno.

_ Es mi novia, atajó Regina.

En ese momento, algo, como una bestia, que había estado dormitando en mi interior, se despertó y lanzó un rugido furioso. Lo más sensato era que pensase "Es un obstáculo para lograr que Regina y Emma se junten". Y, sin embargo, en mi cabeza, el pensamiento que se gritaba y reverberaba de un lado a otro era "Esa zorra va a violar a mi hija".

_ Entiendo… es un placer._ Mentí. La situación no estaba como para sacar aquello en aquel momento.

_ ¿Y cómo está Emma?_ Preguntó Hikari.

Tampoco me había fijado en la enfermera, pero al parecer, por lo que decía, Emma se iba a recuperar, y no iban a quedarle cicatrices siquiera. En dos días estaría lista para volver a la vida de siempre.

_ ¿Puedo ir a verla, madre?_ Preguntó Regina, mirándome con ojitos tiernos._ Por favor…

_ Anda, ve._ Le dije, con una sonrisa sincera.

 _Emma Swan_

La sangre parecía empezar a volver a mi cerebro. La cama del hospital me parecía extrañamente cómoda. Me acurruqué en ella, notando el vendaje que me cubría el brazo. La mano me quedaba libre. Aunque tenía varias tiritas en los dedos, daba la impresión de que las esquirlas no habían sido lo bastante grandes como para que esa parte requiriese vendaje. Estaba muy cansada. Quería echarme a dormir una vez más. Sin embargo, el sonido ligeramente chirriante de la puerta al abrirse me hizo girarme.

Y allí estaba Regina. Sonreí, con algo más de inteligencia en la mirada que la última vez que nos habíamos visto. No se había cambiado de ropa, y sin embargo, ahora la veía distinta, casi como si me hubiese estado resistiendo todo aquel tiempo a verla tan guapa como era.

Al diablo… Regina sí que era un pivón. A su lado, Ruby ahora me parecía una tía del montón. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para juntarlas? Regina se sentó a mi lado, y acercó la silla todo lo posible. Era extraño, nos conocíamos desde hacía sólo… ¿Tres días? Y, sin embargo, ella me trataba como si nos conociéramos desde siempre.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ Me preguntó.

_ Muy mal, Regina… me estoy muriendo._ Esperé unos segundos, y al ver cómo arrugaba su expresión, me eché a reír con todas mis fuerzas.

_ No tiene gracia._ Dijo ella, arrugando la nariz. Era la Regina de siempre, después de todo._ Podría haberte pasado algo grave.

_ Bueno… pero no ha sido así… gracias a ti. Mi heroína._ Dije, sacándole la lengua.

_ No soy una heroína._ Dijo, con convicción._ Sólo… me preocupo por ti, es todo.

¿Se había sonrojado? Yo, al menos, estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Pero ambas parecimos fingir que no había sucedido.

_ Bueno… mañana te traeré los deberes._ Me dijo. Yo bufé.

_ ¿Puedes venir tú sola y dejarte los deberes atrás?_ Le pregunté.

_ Quizá._ Yo arqueé una ceja, ¿En serio?_ Sé que no te preocupan mucho tus estudios.

_ Siento haberte preocupado._ Dije, apartándome un mechón rubio de delante del rostro._ Yo… no quería causar problemas. Zelena no habrá hablado de… deshacerse de mí, ¿Verdad?

_ ¿Qué? ¡No!_ Regina parecía visiblemente alterada._ Además… no se lo permitiría. Tú eres parte de nuestra familia.

Parte de la familia. Eso sonaba bien. Sonaba a algo que nunca había tenido. Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo. Imaginaba a Regina, luchando contra viento y marea para que no me apartaran de su lado. Era un hermoso sueño.

 _Regina Mills_

Zelena no me dejó volver a casa con Ruby. Algo me decía que no le había caído bien. Estaba claro que al mirarla había visto lo mismo que yo la primera vez. Pero estaba demasiado agotada emocionalmente como para emprender esa lucha. Estuve empezando a pensarme quedarme dormida en el coche, cuando noté algo rozarme la mano. El libro… el diario. Una vez más. No tenía ni idea de dónde salía… ni las razones por las cuales Emma y yo aparecíamos como personajes en él. Pero cada vez que lo veía, como en aquella ocasión, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de leer, al menos parte de una de las entradas.

 _Emma había entrado en mi despacho y habíamos discutido sobre los métodos que había empleado para desacreditarla. Me resulta difícil recordar toda la conversación. Pero sé una cosa. Ella tenía razón. Henry se sentía mal, y era por mi culpa. Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Darle la razón a ella? Permitir que supiese que pensaba que era mejor madre que yo. No podía. Y mucho menos decirle que a veces fantaseaba con que lo hiciéramos juntas._

 _Porque ella era la salvadora. Era mi enemiga, como me repetía cada mañana mentalmente cuando me miraba al espejo. Y tenía que destruirla. No sería la primera vez que destruía algo que amaba, aunque esperaba que aquella fuese la última vez. Mis labios habían seguido hablando, sobre Gold, sobre lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser. Y no había prestado atención hasta que había sido demasiado tarde… hasta que había girado el pomo de la puerta._

 _Supe lo que iba a suceder apenas unas milésimas de segundo antes de que finalmente pasara. Cuando escuché aquel ligero "click". La puerta voló en pedazos, y salí despedida hacia atrás. Choqué contra la escalera… y una escalinata cayó sobre mi pie. Ahogué un grito, observando cómo las llamas consumían la habitación ante mis ojos._

 __ No puedo moverme. _Dije, volviéndome hacia la rubia_ Ayúdame, por favor. ¡Sácame de aquí!_

 _Emma quitó la escalera de en medio. Y acto seguido miró a la habitación ante mí. Varias veces. ¿Acaso estaba dudando? Sentía el corazón encojido._

 __ ¿Vas a dejarme aquí?_ Pregunté, incrédula._

 _Sentí cómo mi corazón se hacía pedazos cuando la vi atravesar las llamas. Me había dejado allí, me había abandonado sin contemplaciones. Entonces, un sonido sobrepasó las llamas. Y vi cómo una bruma blanca las llenaba. Emma apareció como de la nada, y tiró de mi mano. Me sostuvo entre sus hombros, y salimos juntas de allí._

 _Caí sobre la hierba, por un momento olvidándome de los gritos de la gente, de los bomberos. El remolino emocional que estaba sintiendo me hacía sentir mareo. Emma acababa de salvarme. El dolor de mi tobillo me parecía insignificante. Sentía un extraño calor en mis entrañas. Uno que tenía que reprimir. Emma Swan… ¿Por qué hacías tan difícil odiarte?_

Dejé el diario a mi lado, teniendo la certeza de que no volvería a verlo en un tiempo. No entendía nada. No comprendía por qué tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando aquella historia no tenía que ver conmigo. No entendía por qué me resultaba tan fácil imaginarme a una Emma que, por alguna razón, era mayor que la que conocía, realizando aquello. Estaba demasiado confusa. Finalmente, el sueño me venció, y me quedé en el asiento trasero de aquel coche.


	8. La receta del desastre

**Sí si sí... todas muy seguras de que Amy es Anzu. Pues os equivocáis. No es ella. O sí... Nah, yo no digo nada. Sí, Love. Zelena tuvo un berrinche... le pasa a veces. Shana, ya actualicé, supongo que lo habrás visto. Y ala, capítulo nuevo XD.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Normalmente en clase siempre estaba atenta, tomaba apuntes obsesivamente y preguntaba por todo. Pero aquel día había estado básicamente ausente. No dejaba de pensar en Emma y en que estaba en el hospital. Aquella tarde le daban el alta… y había acordado con Ruby darle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Normalmente odiaba las fiestas, pero sabía que eran del gusto de la rubia. Y quería que se sintiese especial.

Mi buena amiga Mal ya me pasaría los apuntes como había hecho un millar de veces por ella. Cuando salí de clase los profesores me habían preguntado mil veces que si me pasaba algo, que por qué estaba tan callada. Les extrañaba que su alumna de nueve con noventa y siete de media, la primera de la promoción, se mostrase tan distante.

Afortunadamente, al decirles que mi hermana estaba enferma, lo pudieron entender. A pesar de todo, me sirvió como toque de atención. No podía estarme desconcentrando. Zelena me estaba esperando para ir a buscar a Emma y después llegar a casa. Siguiendo los consejos de Ruby había preparado una tarde de pizza y videojuegos. Lo más probable es que cualquier tipo de fiesta que pudiese organizar yo, hiciera que Emma se quedase dormida.

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando me hicieron el cambio de vendaje comprobé que mis heridas estaban casi cerradas. Para el día siguiente ya no tendría que llevarlo, me habían dicho. Y lo cierto es que ya me iba para casa. Estaba ya vestida, esperando, desde muy pronto. Se me hizo una eternidad, pero cuando Regina y Zelena vinieron por el pasillo, no pude dejar de sonreír.

_ Aquí está mi pequeña buscaproblemas._ Me reprendía la pelirroja._ ¿Estás mejor?

_ Bastante mejor._ Dije, sincera._ Y con ganas de volver a casa.

_ Me alegra oír eso._ La pelirroja parecía extrañamente contenta._ Coge tus cosas.

_ Ya lo tengo todo desde hace rato, me ofendes._ Me puse en pie.

Regina me cogió de la mano buena, diciéndome que le preocupaba que me cayese. A mí me importaba poco el motivo… pero tenía su mano aferrada a la mía, y sentía su calor. Regina estaba muy guapa con esa sonrisa en la cara. Me subí al coche, junto con ella, y nos quedamos un poco en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Yo miraba a Regina, intuyéndola distraída. Fue entonces cuando emití un quejido cuando el coche dio un bandazo y un libro golpeó mi mano mala. Otra vez ese diario. Y otra vez, sin pensarlo siquiera, me veía buscando alguna página que pareciese interesante.

 _La vida da muchas vueltas, más de las que yo quisiera admitir, en un principio. Magia y hechizos… unos padres con los que comparto la edad. En esta ciudad ahora que las cosas se han aclarado… han dejado de tener sentido para mí. Regina realmente es la reina malvada. Nuestra lucha por Henry ha terminado… he ganado. Y sin embargo no siento que haya triunfado. Al contrario, siento que he perdido algo mucho más importante que una batalla por la custodia de un hijo que jamás me habría molestado compartir._

 _Y cuando quiero darme cuenta hay una muchedumbre enfurecida dirigiéndose a casa de Regina. Y siento como mi corazón se encoge de terror. Siento la necesidad de correr, correr para asegurarme de que no la hagan nada… porque si algo le sucediese, sentiría que todo mi mundo se ha ido a pique._

 _Y veo a esa muchedumbre furiosa, rodeándola. Veo las manos de Whale rodeando su cuello, y no puedo evitar pensar en que es un cabrón, y en que quiero partirle la cara. Pero en lugar de eso, simplemente le aparto, y le digo que deje a Regina en paz. Ella está furiosa, frustrada. Yo se lo he quitado todo. Debe odiarme más que nunca. Y no deja de pensar en ganármela… en que me perdone… y en besar esos carnosos labios… ¡No, Emma, céntrate!_

Cerré el libro de golpe… porque yo también me moría por besar los carnosos labios de Regina. Por morder ese cuello tan sexy. Aparté la vista, roja como un tomate, y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos aparcando. Había vuelto a perder el diario. Probablemente se hubiese colado debajo de los asientos. Me acomodé y miré por la ventana hasta que llegamos. Esperando que mi sonrojo desapareciera.

Aún se me hacía extraño tener una casa propia. Más una mansión de ese color inmaculado. Regina fue la primera en bajarse, seguida de Zelena. Yo me entretuve un poco, porque me costaba abrir la puerta con la mano izquierda. La verdad es que no sabía qué me esperaba, pero algo me decía que no iba a encontrarme la casa vacía.

Zelena abrió la puerta y se dirigió directamente al salón. Y tal y como me imaginaba me esperaba una sorpresa. Había varias personas en las habitación. Ruby, Henry, Hikari, y otra chica a la que no conocía. Sin embargo mis atenciones se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el centro de la mesa.

_ ¡Pizza!_ Exclamé, observando un buen montón de cajas apiladas en el centro de la mesa.

Casi me daba igual que hubiesen invitado a la novieta de Regina. Pizza. ¿Cuánto haría que no me tomaba una buena pizza con queso semifundido? Me senté al lado de la desconocida y cogí un trozo de pizza. Di un bocado y el queso fundido se extendió en el aire. Yo lo tragué, golosa, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Hubo una risa generalizada y yo me sonrojé de nuevo. Desde luego no estaba dando el mejor ejemplo de educación.

_ Así es Emma._ Dijo Regina, con una sonrisa.

_ ¡No podéis quejaros! ¡Es pizza!_ Dije, en mi defensa.

_ Pues a mí me parece encantadora._ Dijo la desconocida, apartándose su melena platino de delante de la cara._ Soy Lacey, por cierto.

_ Es un placer._ Dije, estrechándole la mano.

Su mirada se quedó atrapada en la mía. Fue entonces cuando me acordé del trato que había hecho con Ruby. ¿Esa era su amiga la facilona? Vale, era guapísima, pero ya… ya no estaba interesada. Aparté la mano rápidamente, sintiéndome algo incómoda.

 _Regina Mills_

Ruby había insistido en invitar a su amiga Lacey. Insistía en que quería hacer de celestina. Yo no me oponía a eso, pero lo cierto es que me parecía una encerrona obligarla a quedar así. A pesar de todo, no dije nada, porque veía a Emma muy sola, y últimamente parecía que la molestaba tener que quedarse en casa sin compañía. Pensé que para ella sería bueno salir con alguien. Aunque algo dentro de mi cabeza me decía que era una mala idea.

_ Cari…_ Ruby me sacó de mi ensimismamiento._ Tus madres se han ido a… "Dormir".

Sí… ya me imaginaba a qué se irían a hacer sus cosas y de paso a dejarnos en paz. Ruby me dejó un vaso de refresco, con una sonrisa algo traviesa y yo di un trago. No tenía intención de hacer nada con ella esa noche, si es lo que pensaba. Esa noche era para Emma.

_ ¿Tú eres Regina, no?_ La voz del chico me hizo girarme hacia él._ Yo soy Henry.

_ Henry…_ Dije, tomando la mano que había extendido.

Era el chico que aparecía en la foto que había encontrado en el libro. Henry… siempre mencionado en las anotaciones del diario. El hijo de la Regina de esas anotaciones. Había una historia detrás de todo aquello, y me la estaban ocultando. No me gustaba no saber cosas.

_ Me gustaría hablar más tarde a solas._ Dije, con tono severo.

_ A mí también._ Dijo él, sonriendo.

_ ¿Acaso tengo que ponerme celosa?_ Preguntó Ruby, mirándonos.

_ ¡No!_ dijimos los dos a la vez.

_ Vale… me queda claro._ Se rió Ruby, tomándome del brazo._ Parece que Emma se lo está pasando bien.

Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa afirmación. La verdad es que la veía incómoda. ¿Acaso Lacey no era de su agrado? La verdad es que no parecía una mala chica… parecía del tipo de Emma.

 _Lacey French_

Ruby me había dicho que Emma quería sexo fácil. Lo mismo que buscaba yo, a decir verdad. No creía en las parejas ni en el romance. Lo que creía era en el culo que se gastaba la rubia. Pero llevaba toda la noche trabajándomela sin resultado. Ni fingiendo ser una mosquita muerta ni siendo directa. Emma parecía cerrada en banda.

_ ¿Te apetece otra copa?_ Le pregunté. Ella estaba centrada en la pizza.

_ Sí, te lo agradecería._ Me dijo, sin mirarme. Ya me mirarías, ya.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me abrí el tercer botón del vestido. Ya prácticamente se me veían las tetas en todo su esplendor. Pero Emma seguía sin inmutarse. Pero eso cambiaría con mi mezcla especial. Yo no aceptaba un rechazo, y mucho menos de una chica como Emma. Saqué de mi corpiño un frasquito y por un momento pensé en echar un par de gotas sobre el vaso de Emma.

Pero mi vena sádica terminó por salir a flote. Abrí la botella de cinco litros de coca cola de la que estábamos bebiendo todos y vacié toda la botellita. La fiesta iba a volverse muchísimo más interesante. Serví el vaso de refresco que le había prometido a Emma y vi que Ruby entraba y servía dos vasos.

_ ¿Qué pasa con Emma?_ Me preguntó._ ¿No cae bajo tus encantos? Juraría que sería la primera vez.

_ Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Rubs._ Me reí._ Te dejaré a solas con tu querida Regina. Para que la devores como buena loba que eres.

_ Calla._ Bufó, enfadada._ Esta vez no es así. Regina me gusta.

_ Vale… vale… espero que seáis muy felices. Echaré de menos acostarme contigo, y eso… Pero que seas feliz, lobita.

_ Muchas gracias, quiero serlo._ Dijo, dando un sorbo a su vaso.

Por un momento le brillaron los ojos, pero ella no pudo percatarse. Se dirigió al salón con los dos vasos en la mano, y yo hice lo propio. Íbamos a divertirnos mucho esa noche, aunque ella aún no lo supiese. Especialmente yo.

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¿Puedes explicarme esta foto, Henry?_ Le pregunté, dejándosela en las manos.

_ Es una foto mía con mi madre._ Dijo, mirándola. Le notaba cierta nostalgia en la mirada._ De cuando tenía once años.

_ Se os ve felices a los dos, sí. ¿Sabes dónde la encontré?_ Me preguntó, mirándome de forma acusadora._ En un diario que estaba escrito a mi nombre. Con un montón de anotaciones sobre ti.

_ Y sobre mi madre… ¿Cierto?_ Parecía que quería llegar a algún lado.

_ Sí, una mujer que se llama como yo… que se parece a mí, y que tiene problemas relacionados con una tal Emma Swan._ Le recriminé._ Y que no se parece en nada a la mujer que dice ser tu madre aquí, por cierto.

_ Claro… es lógico. Amy no es mi madre… tú sí._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente._ Pero no te acuerdas… claro.

_ Henry… ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que dices es una total locura?

¿Qué estupidez era esa? ¿Yo su madre? Si apenas nos llevábamos dos años. Era totalmente imposible. La mujer de la foto tendría al menos treinta y cinco años. Y sí, se me parecía, pero estaba claro que no era yo. Iba contra toda la lógica que había aprendido durante toda mi vida.

_ No pasa nada._ Henry suspiró._ Aún no estás lista.

Estaba loco. Necesitaba atención médica. Y tendría que hablarlo con su madre, porque esas historias eran tan increíblemente absurdas que no podía ser bueno que las siguiese creyendo. Me parecía propio de una madre muy irresponsable no hacer nada al respecto.

_ Sabes… es mejor que me vaya por hoy… tienes que procesarlo._ Dijo, devolviéndome la foto._ Pero, piensa en ello, ¿Vale?

Salió por la puerta sin darme tiempo a contestarle. La verdad es que me sentí algo mal por no haberle escuchado. Es bien cierto que decía tonterías… pero parecían tonterías importantes para él. Noté a Ruby acercarse por mi espalda, besando mi cuello. Me estremecí.

_ Tu refresco, cariño._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

_ Gracias._ Dije, llevándomelo a los labios. Notaba como mi temperatura empezaba a subir.

Me giré y empujé a Ruby contra la pared, besándola con furia. Notaba como en aquel momento mis pensamientos estaban difusos. El vaso vacío de refresco cayó al suelo, al tiempo que aferraba mis manos al trasero de mi novia.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba nerviosa, cada vez más. Lacey me miraba cada vez más ansiosa. Yo no dejaba de comer pizza y beber refresco. Estaba empezando a sentirme caliente por alguna razón. No dejaba de fantasear con Regina, sintiendo como mis pezones se marcaban por encima de la camiseta. Estaba segura de que Lacey lo había notado. Escuché un ruido, y alcé la vista.

Regina y Ruby acababan de atravesar la puerta. Se estaban besando cómo si separar sus bocas las fuese a matar. Sentí celos, y mi cerebro, como si estuviese atrapado dentro de una nube de miel, no me dejaba pensar bien. Sólo se centraba en cosas como que las manos de Ruby estaban dentro de la falda de Regina. Tumbé a Lacey sobre el sofá y empecé a besarla… no estaba pensando con claridad.

* * *

 **Oh... y por si estáis pensando matarme... no, la escena no acaba aquí... pero se me estaba quedando muy largo. El próximo capítulo será super porn... ya está dicho... porque esta escena hay que terminarla, y hay otra por el estilo que también tiene que pasar XD.**


	9. Una noche candente

**IarEvilQueenSavior, Me alegra mucho verte por aquí, sí, es todo un gran lío, y como ya te dije por MP, Henry se fue antes de que tood empezara. NonSam... esta versión de Regina no es virgen... bueno, no recuerda ser virgen. Ha tenido algunas relaciones, aunque nada serio. sjl... es lo que hay, es POR EL DRAMA... y puede que un poco por el morbo, claro. Love... a ti sólo te voy a decir... que leas el capítulo de abajo. Galaxy... no sé, quizá...**

 **En fin, este capítulo es única y exclusivamente porn... espero que no haya quejas al respecto, ya que tampoco es que deje la historia de lado, es parte importante de esta. Así que, disfrutadlo... y sí eso, dejadme review o algo.**

* * *

 _Zelena Mills_

_ ¿Entonces… me aseguras que has bajado el filtro antiruido?_ Me preguntaba Hikari.

Si se pensaba que yo iba a ser delicada con su castigo, estaba equivocada, pero sí que era cierto que había bajado las placas insonorizadoras que había en la habitación. ¿Realmente hacíamos tanto ruido como para que me hubiese decidido a instalar algo así? Me sorprendía a mí misma en ocasiones. Pero lo cierto, es que así me aseguraba de que ni Regina ni Emma me oyesen mientras me desfogaba con mi amante esposa.

_ Sabes que lo he hecho…_ Le dije, por tercera vez._ Yo cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti.

Yo estaba tumbada en la cama, con un sencillo sujetador de encaje negro y una fusta en las manos. A fin de cuentas, yo era la que realizaba el castigo, no la que estaba siendo castigada.

_ Zelena… ¿Esto no es un poco racista?_ Me dijo, aun resistiéndose a salir._ A lo mejor me siento ofendida.

_ A mí no me engañas, Hikari. Siempre dices eso. Sal de una vez._ Le dije, visiblemente emocionada.

_ Bueno… vale…_ Dijo, de mala gana.

Hikari salió del lavabo vestida con un elegante kimono de color rojo. Su rostro había sido pintado de blanco, y se había maquillado muchísimo. Su cabello estaba sujeto con un par de palillos y mostraba una expresión de desagrado. Sí, le había pedido que se vistiese de geisha. A ella no le gustaba… pero a mí aquello me estaba poniendo muy a tono.

_ ¿Estás contenta?_ Me preguntó, con una mueca socarrona.

_ Sí… mucho. Ahora ven aquí._ Le dije, mordiéndome el labio.

Ella se sentó sobre la cama, a mi lado, y yo la rodeé con los brazos, centrándome un momento en mi sentido del olfato, y aspirando el aroma de aquella colonia con olor afrutado. Mis labios se deslizaron hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo con cierto deleite. Ella se estremeció.

_ Oye…_ Le susurré, poniéndome seria por un momento._ De verdad… si no quieres hacer esto, podemos parar. Si te parece mal vestir así…

Ella se rió con ganas, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándome su pintalabios bien marcado.

_ No, tonta… ni que fuera lo más raro que hemos hecho._ Me guiñó un ojo._ Disfruta… que ya me lo compensarás.

¿Qué más podría llegar a pedir yo en la vida? Decididamente, se me hacía difícil imaginarme a alguien mejor que Hikari para pasar el resto de mis días. La tumbé sobre la cama, besándola con más ansias aún si cabe. Estaba enamorada. Nunca antes había podido salir con alguien. Todos me habían considerado un monstruo.

Hikari metió la cabeza entre mis pechos, dejando una marca de su cara al tiempo que los mordía. Casi me parecía cómico ver mi pecho completamente blanco producto del maquillaje. Me reí un poco y la ayudé a abrir el kimono. Siguiendo mis indicaciones, no llevaba nada debajo, y el ligero calor que estaba haciendo en la insonorizada habitación había dejado su piel brillante por el sudor.

Ahora era yo la que pasaba la lengua por su piel, con mucha calma. Ella gemía, y yo miraba su rostro pintado. Le daba una estampa muy curiosa y muy sexy contorsionar la cara de aquel modo, con toda aquella pintura encima. Bajé hasta llegar a su sexo y lo besé amorosamente. Me olvidé de la fusta, pues en aquella ocasión no la necesitaría.

Hikari seguía gimiendo, aferrando mi pelo para que no me separase de su sexo. Yo estaba siendo una buena esposa, eso sí, sin dejar de mirar a su cara y su pecho, que ya estaban provocando que mi propio sexo estuviese encharcado. Pero hasta que no la oí lanzar un grito, tras el consiguiente orgasmo, no me detuve. Tenía la cara anegada con sus flujos, que recogí como pude con mi lengua. Sin embargo, necesité la ayuda de la de Hikari, que terminó de limpiarme el rostro. Verla relamerse fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

_ Ahora me toca a mí._ Dije, abriendo uno de los cajones._ Vas a necesitar esto.

Había un doble fondo en ese cajón, para que Regina no pudiese encontrarlo. Pero bajo él, había multitud de juguetitos. Yo cogí uno de los más sencillos, un arnés que coloqué sobre el sexo de Kari. Vibraba por ambos lados, y ella ya comenzaba a estremecerse, producto del recién recibido orgasmo.

No obstante no tuve reparos en terminar de quitarse el kimono y hacerlo a un lado. Me empujó sobre la cama, hizo mis bragas de encaje a un lado y penetró mis húmedas entrañas que no tuvieron queja por su rápida estocada, dado lo húmedas que se encontraban. Yo lancé un gemido, sintiendo cómo Hikari usaba mis pechos. Para sostenerse y comenzaba a cabalgarme.

Era una suerte que la habitación estuviese insonorizada, porque ninguna de las dos se contuvo a la hora de gritar. Me aferré al cabello de Kari, atrayéndola hacia mí, y deshaciendo el moño parcialmente. Ella gritó, y yo la seguí, alcanzando un orgasmo que me dejó completamente agotada. Kari se quitó el arnés, lo hizo a un lado y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

_ ¿Te ha gustado?_ Me preguntó.

_ Me ha encantado._ Besé su frente._ Te quiero.

En ese momento me pregunté qué estarían haciendo las chicas. Pero le resté importancia, estaba demasiado cansada. Eran mayorcitas… tampoco hacía falta que las estuvieran controlando a todas horas. ¿Cierto?

 _Ruby Lucas_

Por alguna razón tenía la impresión de que Regina en la cama sería bastante tradicional y modosita. Era lo que uno esperaría de alguien de su carácter. De hecho, incluso se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que fuese virgen. Quizá, y sólo quizá, debería replantearme mis ideas. Porque cuando Regina me lanzó contra la pared, me quedó claro que de modosita bien poco, y de virgen, empezaba a imaginarme que menos.

Intenté meterme la mano entre las bragas y ella me la apartó de un manotazo, la miré, frustrada, y ella negó con el dedo.

_ Todavía no, Rubs. Primero quítate la ropa… no queremos mancharla, ¿Verdad?

A mí eso me daba igual… yo quería calmar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo cuanto antes, pero la forma en la que Regina hablaba era como un hechizo irresistible bastante difícil de rechazar. Aún así, mientras me quitaba la ropa, no le quité ojo. Regina no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que Emma y lacey estaban haciendo sobre el sofá, y mientras siguiese así, yo no iba a decírselo.

Una vez me hube quitado la ropa, y Regina había hecho lo mismo, lo que provocó que me quedase embobada mirando un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por el más perfeccionista de los artistas, hice de nuevo el intento de llevar mi mano a mi sexo, y Regina me apartó de un manotazo de nuevo. Iba a replicar, pero la misma mano que me había azotado comenzó a tocarme. Despacio… muy despacio, aterradoramente despacio.

_ Con calma… Rubs… con calma._ Yo gruñí, algo insatisfecha, pero a Regina no parecía importarle. Cogió una de mis manos y la llevó a uno de sus pechos, que yo comencé a apretar y sobar. Eran demasiado perfectos para lo que estaba acostumbrada.

 _Emma Swan_

Ni me acordaba del nombre de aquella chica, pero me importaba bien poco. Me había estado provocando y ahora iba a llevarse su merecido. Estaba claro que tenía las cosas claras, porque cuando tiré su bolso al empujarla sobre el sofá, un arnés de color rosa había terminado cayendo de él. Venía a acostarse conmigo. ¡Bien! Pero no iba a ser según sus normas.

En ese momento la estaba tomando en la posición del perro, con su cara empotrada contra uno de los cojines del sofá. Yo me mantenía casi en silencio, para no darle el gusto de oírla gemir. El arnés entraba y salía de su trasero a un ritmo rápido, y probablemente doloroso para ella. Para mí, en cambio, era tremendamente placentero. Estaba enfadada con ella… pero no porque hubiese amañado las cosas. Si no porque no era Regina. Y sentía que la estaba traicionando.

_ ¿Te gusta así?_ Le espeté, tirando de su pelo para apartarle la cabeza del cojín.

_ Me encanta…_ Gimió, como toda una puta. Empezaba a pensar que no era más que eso._ Sigue… no pares.

 _Regina Mills_

Me entretuve un buen rato con el sexo de Ruby, obligándola a retrasar su orgasmo todo lo posible. Yo, sin embargo, también había sufrido mi parte, y ahora le tocaba pagar. Me hallaba sentada en uno de los sofás, con un vaso de refresco en la mano, mientras Ruby usaba su lengua, recorriendo mi sexo con mucha calma, como si se estuviese vengando. Yo, sin embargo, no era una impaciente como ella, y estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones mientras, esta vez sí, la dejaba tocarse tan rápido como parecía querer. Cuando alcancé mi orgasmo no tuve reparo en gritar. Ruby lo hizo poco después, y se dejó caer en el suelo.

_ Rubs… ¿Rubs?_ La llamé.

Se había quedado dormida de puro agotamiento. Quizá había sido demasiado cruel con ella. La había retenido demasiado tiempo. Aquello… se me daba demasiado bien, al parecer. Había domado a la loba. Con cariño, la tomé en brazos y la dejé en el sofá, tapándola. Le di un beso en la frente y ella sonrió en sueños. Terminé mi refresco y me di cuenta de que aún seguía estando muy caliente… insatisfecha. Tendría que encargarme de ello yo misma antes de irme a la cama.

 _Emma Swan_

Lacey se contorsionaba de puro placer, gimoteando de forma que la almohada lo amortiguaba todo. Alcancé mi primer orgasmo poco después que ella… que se quedó dormida, sin más. ¿Y esta era la potra indomable que me había prometido Ruby? Yo aún tenía aguante para mucho más. Y aún más después de lo que acababa de ver. Regina estaba subiendo escaleras arriba, sin nada encima. Mis pezones volvieron a ponerse duros como piedras mientras observaba su trasero moverse con el ascenso. Era más de lo que mi pobre cabeza podía soportar en aquellos momentos. Dejé a Lacey tirada, sin importarme cómo estuviera en lo más mínimo, y seguí a aquella diosa, que aún no parecía darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

 _Regina Mills_

Me tumbé en la cama, con el pensamiento de que ya me ducharía al día siguiente, y empecé a recorrer mi sexo con los dedos. No solía sentirme tan caliente sin más. Normalmente era dueña de mis deseos y emociones. Mi primera vez con Ruby había sido extraña, placentera, pero desde luego Algo fuera de lugar. Empezaba a quedarme dormida, cuando sentí unas manos que se aferraban a mi pecho. Lo acariciaban con una destreza nunca vista por mí, y mi cuerpo empezaba a recuperar la vida que estaba perdiendo.

_ Emma…_ La reconocí._ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_ ¿Quieres que pare?_ Fue lo que ella me preguntó, sin darme explicaciones.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que se te medía como persona. ¿Era una señorita, o una zorra? De mi respuesta dependían muchas cosas, y si hubiese tenido la mente clara, probablemente habría pensado mejor las cosas. Pero en aquel momento, sólo había una respuesta que deseaba salir de mis labios.

_ No…_ Mi voz fue un susurro, pero para mí, fue como lanzar un grito.

Las manos de Emma continuaron con su trabajo, y empecé a sentir sus labios sobre mi espalda. Yo tomé una de sus manos y la llevé a mi sexo, sin pensarlo. Emma demostró rápidamente el gran talento que tenía para dar placer, y yo comencé a gemir, incapaz de reprimirme. Ruby podría oírnos… Y sin embargo, eso no hacía más que hacer que aquello fuese más morboso.

Emma, sin dejar que la mano que ocupaba mi sexo descansase, comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo. Su lengua dibujaba a ratos, mientas que a veces recibía una serie de besos y pequeños bocados de sus labios, que encontraron su patio de juegos particular en mi culo. Yo gemía, descubriendo placeres que me eran desconocidos. No osaba dirigirla, pues cada una de sus sorpresas era mejor que la anterior.

Emma levantó una de mis nalgas con mucho cuidado y cuando quise darme cuenta, sentía su lengua en lo más profundo de mi trasero. Lancé un pequeño grito, y apostaba a que Emma se hubiese reído de no tener la lengua tan ocupada. Mis gemidos se hicieron más resistentes a medida que ella continuaba, hasta que finalmente mi sexo hizo explosión, y las sábanas terminaron empapadas. Emma no pidió nada a cambio de mi parte. Simplemente se quedó a mi espalda y me rodeó con su brazo. Yo me quedé dormida… sería inútil negar que Emma había sido mucho mejor a la hora de satisfacerme que Ruby.


	10. Consecuencias

**Veo que os ha gustado el porn... ah, que sorpresa (NO LO ES). En fin, espero que entendáis que el porn tiene sus consecuencias, y son capítulos como este. No sé, a mi idea no es tan potente como otros anteriores, pero tenían que pasar muchas cosas. Espero que os guste a pesar de todo.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

El despertador acababa de sonar, y yo lo apagué con delicadeza, abriendo los ojos. Emma dormitaba a mi lado. Recordaba a la perfección cómo había llegado allí… y por qué se había quedado. Los sucesos que habían sucedido la noche pasada no tenían sentido para mí. Era como si la mujer que había hecho todo aquello no hubiese sido yo.

Me pasé más tiempo del habitual en la ducha. Debía darme prisa, y asegurarme de que las chicas de abajo se marcharan, o al menos que se vistieran. Trataba de mantener la cabeza fría… si mi madre se enteraba de todo aquello lo más probable es que se deshiciera de Emma y no volviese a verla nunca. Me vestí y bajé. Lacey y Ruby habían desaparecido.

Parecía que no iba a tener que ocuparme de nada, después de todo. Subí de nuevo, buscando mis libros, y me encontré a Emma, aun dormitando. No sabía qué iba a pasar ahora entre nosotras, pero por el momento le puse la mano sobre el hombro y la agité para despertarla

 _Emma Swan_

Había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida. Dormida entre los brazos de Regina. Me había sentido plena. Sin embargo, mi despertar fue algo más frío. Me encontré con una Regina más fría, que me instaba a despertar y a vestirme para ir a clase. Yo la miré a los ojos, pero ella esquivaba mi mirada. No terminaba de saber qué había ocurrido el día anterior, pero lo averiguaría, desde luego. Me di una ducha rápida, me puse ese uniforme repipi y me peiné un poco, pero no demasiado. Regina estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

_ Gina…_ La llamé. Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

_ Regina… ¿podemos hablar sobre…?_ Empecé, visiblemente nerviosa.

_ Aquí no, Emma._ Me dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Claro… Zelena podría bajar en cualquier momento y si nos encontraba hablando sobre lo sucedido… bueno, no quería imaginarme lo que podría llegar a ocurrirme. Me senté con Regina, cogiendo el bocadillo que me había hecho, y comí en silencio, mirándola. Ella estaba centrada en su comida. Intuía que estaba enfadada conmigo.

¿Tan mal la hacía sentir el pensar que yo había compartido la cama con ella? ¿Tanto me odiaba por hacerlo? No podría seguir viviendo si ella me odiaba. Con franqueza, dudaba que me hubiese sentido tan bien a lo largo de mi vida como lo había hecho en el momento en el que Regina y yo finalmente lo habíamos hecho. Si antes tenía claro que me gustaba, ahora sabía que no pensaba dejarla escapar.

_ Buenos días._ La voz de Hikari me llamó la atención._ Hoy os llevo yo a clase. ¿Os parece bien?

_ Sí, está bien._ Dijo Regina. Se la notaba muy apagada.

Regina no volvió a hablar salvo para decir algunas cosas necesarias. No subimos al coche y ella se quedó en su lado, mirando por la ventana. Yo sentía mi corazón cada vez más encogido. No soportaba eso. Hikari notó que las cosas estaban tensas, pero no quiso intervenir. Yo esperaba el momento en el que Regina estallara, que me gritase… que me insultase.

Pensé que me lo diría cuando bajásemos del coche, pero ella seguía andando con intención de llegar a clase. Pero si no la detenía en aquel momento, lo más probable es que no pudiésemos hablar hasta que llegase la tarde. Y no creía poder soportar todo aquel día sin saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

_ Regina…_ Se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Me preguntó. Tragué saliva.

_ Quería hablar sobre… lo de anoche._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Emma…_ Se giró, y nos miramos a los ojos._ ¿Cómo quieres que hable de algo que ni entiendo cómo pasó? Anoche no me sentía yo. Era como si no pudiese pensar.

_ Sospecho que Ruby nos echó algo en la bebida._ Lo dudaba… en realidad sospechaba que había sido Lacey. Pero quería apartar a mi rival cuanto antes.

_ No creo que Ruby hiciera tal cosa… apostaría por la chica que te estuvo tirando los trastos toda la noche.

_ Quizás…_ Dije, bajando la cabeza._ Pero… lo que yo quiero saber es…

_ ¿Si me gustó?_ Casi parecía ofendida por la pregunta.

_ Yo…_ En parte quería saber eso.

_ Sí… me gustó._ Suspiró. Yo la miré, algo más tranquila._ Pero a pesar de todo… No estuvo bien.

_ Pero…_ Suspiré.

_ Tengo novia, Emma… bueno, no por mucho tiempo._ La miré, expectante._ Después de lo de anoche… ya no puedo confiar en Ruby.

Iba a romper con ella. Y yo no dejaba de sentirme como un buitre, expectante por recoger los pedazos del corazón de Regina, y ser su hombro en el que llorar.

_ Y además… eres mi hermana._ Apartó la mirada.

_ Sólo lo pone en un papel._ Dije, mirándola fijamente._ ¿Eso es lo que te frena? ¿Tan repulsiva te resulto que no quieres darme una oportunidad?

_ Emma… no puedo dejar que un momento de locura decida mi vida._ Dijo, tratando de rehuírme.

_ ¿Intentas decirme que para ti no significó nada?_ Le espeté, cerrando el puño.

_ Sí…_ Dijo, sin mirarme._ Fue un acto de locura, y nada más.

_ Mírame a los ojos y repítemelo._ Le dije.

_ Emma, no seas infantil._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos por primera vez en la conversación.

_ Si tan segura estás de que no significó nada, no debería serte difícil._ Me puse frente a ella.

_ Yo… no lo sé.

_ ¿Y esto? ¿Tampoco significará nada?

 _Regina Mills_

Emma me pilló por sorpresa. Me tomó por la cintura y me dio un beso a traición. Quería apartarla, Pero mis manos perdían las fuerzas. Me sentía entregada a aquel beso. Un beso tierno que hacía que cualquiera que hubiesen sido capaces de darme antes, no significasen nada. Mis manos se aferraron a la espalda de aquella joven buscaproblemas, y no pude evitar retener aquel beso hasta que me separé, buscando un aire que estaba empezando a faltarme.

_ ¿Y bien?_ Me espetó, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos._ ¿No significa nada?

Ahora no podía negarlo. No había ninguna sustancia en mi cuerpo que me impulsase a hacer lo que había hecho. Todo había sido obra mía. Me había dejado llevar… y no había podido remediarlo. Me aparté el pelo de la cara, colocándomelo detrás de la oreja, y la miré.

_ Emma… me gustas._ reconocí, provocando que el rostro de la rubia se iluminase._ Pero no quiero cometer el mismo error que cometí con Ruby. No puedo salir contigo… no sin más.

_ Te conquistaré._ Me dijo.

La miré. Tenía una expresión decidida, y estaba claro que estaba plenamente segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Que iba a luchar a brazo partido por mí. Esa mirada decidida ya le daba algunos puntos. Pero no podía dejarme embaucar por su carita de ángel.

_ Y ahora vamos._ Dije, apartando la mirada._ Llegamos tarde a clase.

 _Amy Valentine_

La nana que cantaba para la pequeña Alice estaba funcionando muy bien. La niña no tardaría en quedarse dormida, con el dedo entre los labios. Era muy guapa, como su madre. Lo cierto es que adoraba a la pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba devolvérsela a su madre. Perder a un hijo era horrible tuviese la edad que tuviese, pero siendo apenas un bebé, lo que su madre debía soportar era indescriptible.

La pequeña Alice eructó, sonoramente, y la dejé sobre su cunita. Se quedó rápidamente dormida. Yo bostecé y me dirigí hacia la cama, cuando escuché cómo llamaban a la puerta. Desde luego, Discordia era muy insistente. Quién iba a pesar que alguien como ella podría mostrar un amor tan desmedido y unas atenciones que rozaban lo agobiante.

Abrí la puerta y me la encontré. Se había cambiado de ropa. Se había puesto un vestido con un escote de infarto, y su maquillaje, como siempre impecable, recalcaba sus más que apetecibles rasgos. Desde luego, era una diosa, de eso no cabía duda. Una humana no podría ser tan bella.

_ Te he traído comida china._ Dijo, sonriendo y mostrándome una bolsa en su mano._ ¿Puedo pasar?

Me hice a un lado. La verdad es que verla me había dejado sofocada. Era bastante como para cualquiera. Mientras cenamos, hablamos de temas triviales. Ella puso su mano sobre mi rodilla, y yo la dejé. Se me escapaba una sonrisa tonta. Después del postre puse un programa de televisión que solía gustarme. Y, sin darme cuenta si quiera, acabé dejando un beso sobre los labios de mi acompañante.

Ella me miró, acercándose para repetirlo. Yo no me opuse, pues una parte muy profunda de mí la extrañaba. Mis labios fueron amables, los suyos, posesivos. Acaricié su pálida piel, y la miré a los ojos una vez más. Había tantos recuerdos que recobraba cuando la miraba.

_ Discordia… Me gustaría que te quedases esta noche…

 _Ruby Lucas_

¡Joder! ¡Lacey había prometido que no iba a volver a hacerlo! Ahora sí que estaba acabada. Estaba segura de que Regina me iba a romper conmigo. Y en cuanto la vi entrar por la puerta, lo tuve claro. Si es que… la había violado. ¿Cómo no iba a querer darme la patada? Al final ella tenía razón. Sólo era una fulana que buscaba meterse bajo su falda. Lo había conseguido, y ese recuerdo me mantendría caliente durante las noches. Regina se sentó en su taburete favorito, y yo le puse un café, pero ella lo hizo a un lado.

_ Ruby, quiero toda la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió anoche… y no escurras el bulto, ¿De acuerdo?_ Me espetó._ Sé que sucedió algo que no debía, y quiero que me expliques qué.

_ Fue Lacey._ Dije, sincera._ No es la primera vez que hace algo así… pero… se suponía que había pasado la rehabilitación… pasó los test psicológicos. Ella… le echó algo al refresco.

_ Ruby… espero que entiendas que después de esto, no puedo volver a confiar en ti._ Me dijo._ No es algo personal. Pero no puedo salir con alguien en quién no confío.

_ Lo entiendo._ Dije, bajando la mirada, llorando amargamente._ Es lógico… Yo… lo siento… sólo espero que puedas perdonarme y que…

Noté la mano sobre su hombro y la miré. No parecía enfadada. ¿Acaso no me odiaba? ¿No quería olvidarse de mí para siempre? Lo comprendería si así fuese, yo misma me lo había ganado.

_ Rubs… no tengo muchas amigas. Pero… la verdad… me encantaría que tú estuvieses en ese círculo. Sé que eres una buena chica. El problema es que quizá lo eres demasiado… y por eso Lacey te ha engañado.

_ Sí…_ Repetí, mirándola. Sus preciosos ojos mostraban comprensión. Pero eso sólo hacía que me doliese más haberla perdido. Regina no era como las otras chicas.

_ Y no llores._ Me dijo._ Sonríe… porque sonriendo encontrarás a la persona adecuada. ¿De acuerdo?

_ Sí…_ Murmuré, haciendo un amago de sonrisa._ Gracias, Regina.

_ Gracias a ti._ Me dijo._ Lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

Regina salió por la puerta y yo la observé marcharse. Ojalá no lo hubiese estropeado todo.

_ Chica… ¿Hola?_ Alguien chasqueó los dedos delante de mí._ ¿Me pones un mousse de fresa?

La joven llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros de un tono rosáceo. Debía tener veinte o veintiún años. Y la verdad, estaba como un tren. Por un momento casi me había olvidado de Regina. Esa mujer que tenía delante tenía un atractivo que te atrapaba y te hacía olvidarte de todo.

_ Claro… aquí tienes._ Dije, sacando el postre que me había pedido de debajo de la mesa._ ¿Quieres algo más?

_ Tu número de teléfono._ Me dijo, coqueta.

_ Vas un poco rápido… ¿No crees?_ Le pregunté.

_ Bueno… suelo conseguir lo que quiero… soy bastante, Divina._ Dijo, riéndose, como si aquello fuese un chiste.

_ Bueno… tómate el mousse… y luego… quizá hablemos de mi número.

 _Emma Swan_

Regina me había dado una oportunidad… y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Con Ruby fuera de la ecuación, era mi oportunidad para lucirme. Pero no tenía claro por dónde empezar. No se me daba bien salir con chicas tan refinadas. Regina estaría esperando algo que lo más probable es que no supiese hacer. Emma Swan, ¿Una mujer sofisticada? Me revolvía en la cama sólo de pensarlo.

Y una vez más… los bordes duros de aquel diario me llamaron la atención. Lo tomé y lo observé una vez más. No sabía de dónde había salido... ni donde estaba cuando no lo veía. Pero las anotaciones en aquel diario me ayudaban a acercarme a Regina. Lo tomé y metí la cabeza entre sus páginas.

 _¿Sabéis lo que es ver a una persona totalmente descorazonada?_

 _Yo empiezo a pensar que sí lo sé. La gente suele decir que Regina es una villana. ¿Cómo podrían considerar villana a alguien como ella? Creo que jamás había conocido a alguien que haya sufrido tanto como ella. Y yo que pensaba que mi vida había sido dura._

 _Lo que le ha ocurrido hoy sólo es otro ejemplo. Sólo por un capricho de un loco, ha tenido que quitarle la vida al que en su día fuese el amor de su vida, Daniel. Me gustaría poder abrazarla… decirle que todo saldrá bien… quizá besar sus labios para consolarla. Eso último es algo egoísta. En cualquier caso… somos enemigas… y por ello me veo en la obligación de quedarme en mi coche, observándola llorar a través de unos prismáticos. Creo que es la única persona en todo este pueblo a la que realmente entiendo._

Suspiré, cerrando el libro y tumbándome en la cama. Quizá Regina sí que había sufrido mucho. Porque lo que había demostrado aquel día era tener un corazón curtido en batalla. Iba a tener que ser una mujer perfecta para ella. Se lo merecía.


	11. Amor verdadero

**Sí, Gen... ese beso... que dice tantas cosas como se calla... jajaja. Sí, carta Blanca Love. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla la rubia? AHORA LO VEREMOS.**

* * *

 _Discordia_

No podía llamarla por su nombre, me lo había prohibido. Pero en aquel momento era lo que menos me importaba. Me había besado. Había sentido sus manos sobre mi piel. Y aunque apenas habían sido unos segundos, había subido hasta las nubes con una sonrisa en la cara. Quería perder. Si yo ganaba no volvería a verla. Y mi corazón volvería a encogerse de sufrimiento. Se suponía que yo estaba incapacitada para ser feliz. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en mi habitación, preparando un nuevo ramo de rosas negras.

_ Vaya… y tú qué decías que el amor verdadero no existía.

Me giré y me encontré con Afrodita, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. Estaba claro que llevaba un rato observándome con mirada analítica, para ver qué se me pasaría por la cabeza. No era precisamente un secreto si se me miraba con atención.

_ Ah… cállate._ Le dije, mientras enviaba las flores a su destino con un gesto de la mano.

_ Oh… venga._ Hizo un mohín._ Sólo quiero ayudarte a gustarle a esa chica.

_ Ya le gusto._ Dije, gruñendo.

_ Vale… vale… Pero… Háblame de ella… Anda… porfa…_ Dijo, poniéndose a mi lado.

_ ¿No tienes que ir a intentar ligarte a Ruby?_ Le recriminé.

_ Ya bueno… pero eso luego… cuenta… cuenta._ Dijo, zarandeándome. Parecía una niña pequeña.

_ Bueno… se llama… Amy._ Mentí._ Nos conocimos hace muchos años. Salimos un tiempo. Fue algo… bueno, más pasional que sentimental. Ella hizo algo… algo horrible por mi culpa y… desde entonces le perdí la pista. Al parecer había muerto.

_ Eso suena muy triste._ Dijo, poniendo morritos._ ¿Por eso estabas siempre enfadada?

_ En parte_ murmuré._ La echaba de menos.

_ Mira a la pobre Discordia, sufriendo por amor._ Me dio un beso en la mejilla._ Entonces… ¿Vas a dejarme ganar?

_ No haré nada más… quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ella, Afrodita. Gane o pierda._ Le dije, sincera. Ella sonrió.

_ Debes quererla mucho._ Se acarició la barbilla._ Era justo lo que necesitabas. Así que no te preocupes… voy a ganar. Y verás que bien lo pasáis juntas.

_ Ahora… si me disculpas._ Le dije._ Quiero invitarla a ir al cine.

 _Emma Swan_

Quería gustarle a Regina. Me había dado una oportunidad, y quería que fuese algo memorable para ella. Era por eso por lo que me había dirigido hacia la Biblioteca, donde sabía que Regina solía pasar bastante tiempo durante los recreos. Pero aquel día, no la encontré… perfecto. Yo no la buscaba ella, buscaba a una de sus compañeras de estudios, como ella misma las había llamado.

_ Hola… ¿Eres Mallory?_ Le pregunté.

_ Sí._ Dijo, sin apartar su vista de su libro de matemáticas._ ¿Querías algo? Eres la nueva, ¿Cierto? ¿Te has perdido?

_ No… yo… bueno._ Me mordí el labio._ Quería preguntarte sobre Regina.

_ ¿Regina?_ Levantó la nariz de su libro y me miró._ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de ella?

_ Bueno… me gustaría saber… qué clase de chicas le gustan._ dije, mirándola.

_ Entiendo._ Dijo. Estaba claro que tenía mis intenciones más que claras._ A Regina le gustan las mujeres sofisticadas, elegantes… en resumen, con clase. ¿Lo entiendes?

_ Sí…_ Me mordí el labio._ ¿Sólo esas chicas?

_ No estoy segura. Suele ser muy reservada con respecto a eso._ Suspiró._ Y yo ya te he dicho de más…

_ Sí… gracias_ Dije, apartándome, aquella chica me daba grima.

 _Hikari Mills_

Estaba tumbada en la cama. Después de lo del día anterior, la verdad es que estaba algo cansada. Zelena era toda una fiera. Y eso bien valía por el ejercicio que me tocaba realizar aquella mañana. Habría quién me llamase vaga por eso… pero si no podía remolonear en la cama después de haber llevado las niñas a clase… ¿Qué caso tenía seguir viviendo?

Finalmente me puse en marcha, bastante tarde, y me dediqué a ordenar un poco la casa. Lo cierto es que había quedado hecha un desastre después de lo sucedido el día anterior. Parece que Henry y las chicas se habían divertido mucho. Limpié por completo el salón y me acerqué a la cocina. Aún había una botella de refresco abierta sobre la encimera.

Me acerqué y la olí. No sé qué habría pasado… pero olía a huevos podridos. Bufé y la tiré por el fregadero. Dejé la botella sin aire, la cerré y la tiré en la pequeña papelera amarilla de la cocina. Sí, reciclamos, somos buenas personas.

Entre una cosa y otra, cuando quise darme cuenta, se me hizo la hora de ir a buscar a las niñas. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí hacia el coche. Extrañaba a Zelena. Ojalá pudiese escaquearse más del trabajo. El suyo era un oficio sacrificado.

 _Zelena Mills_

Estaba algo furiosa. Por tener que haber ido a aquella casa, por encontrarme en mitad del bosque. Odiaba sentir que no podía hacer por cambiar las cosas. Finalmente me armé de valor, subí las escaleras y toqué sobre la puerta. Esta no tardó en abrirse, y yo no tardé en encararme con aquella mujer. Una sola vez antes de nuestro encuentro en aquella ciudad. Estaba segura… y sin embargo, no era capaz de encajar aquel rostro dentro de mis recuerdos.

_ Supongo que vienes a ver a Alice._ Dijo, mirándome.

_ Sí…_ Dije. Por alguna razón me sentía tremendamente pequeña.

_ Pasa…_ me dijo, haciéndose a un lado._ Acaba de terminar su siesta.

Mis ojos se iluminaron. ¿No iba a tratar de impedirme verla? ¿No saldría con alguna excusa? Entré y la seguí hasta la habitación de la pequeña. Ella se hizo a un lado y yo, sin preguntar, sin poder evitarlo, extendí los brazos hasta la cuna y tomé a mi bebé en brazos.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podía cogerla. Cada vez que la tenía en brazos, alguien intentaba arrebatármela, alguien me gritaba que no tenía derecho. Y ahora, finalmente, estaba jugando con mi niña, haciéndole carantoñas. Y escuchándola reír.

_ Parece que te echaba de menos._ Amy sonreía, tranquila._ Supongo que estarás ansiosa por recuperarla, ¿Cierto?

Amy no parecía tener el menor interés en ocular que lo recordaba todo, que sabía exactamente por qué estábamos allí y qué intereses tenía en este lugar.

_ Claro que lo estoy…_ Dije, en un murmullo, meciendo a la niña.

_ Es lógico._ Murmuró Amy. Parecía sentirse culpable._ Me gustaría que pudieses llevártela… pero como comprenderás… tengo presiones desde arriba.

Desde arriba… debía referirse a Afrodita. Era todo parte de su broma cruel. Mientras la maldición estuviese activa, no podría llevarme a mi niña. Eso estaba claro.

_ Así que…_ Extendió la mano._ Ambas queremos romper esta maldición. ¿Lo hacemos juntas?

Yo aferré a la pequeña con una sola mano y se la estreché. Estaba claro que estábamos del mismo lado, y eso facilitaba las cosas. Podía ver a simple vista que aquella mujer no era tonta en absoluto. No quería irme de allí, a decir verdad. Me sentía tan a gusto con mi pequeña. Y aquella mujer, a pesar de lo que pensaba en un principio… parecía amable, comprensiva.

 _Regina Mills_

¿Por qué todo el mundo trataba de interrumpirme? Ese chico, Henry, ahora parecía dispuesto a acosarme. Después de haber quedado en buenos términos con Emma pensé que tendría el día para mí sola. Lo último que me apetecía era tener que ocuparme de su locura. En cuanto habíamos llegado a casa, Emma se había esfumado. Y sin embargo, cuando había empezado a estudiar, Henry había aparecido. Mi vida nunca había tenido tantos trastornos.

_ Digamos que te creo._ Dije, dejando mi cuaderno a un lado. No había quién se concentrara con tanta cháchara._ ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

"…para que me dejes en paz" Así terminaba originalmente la pregunta. Lo cierto es que sus historias sobre maldiciones y sobre maternidades imposibles me estaban empezando a sacar de quicio. No entendía por qué mi madre se empeñaba tanto en que hablase con él.

_ Para romper la maldición hace falta un beso de amor verdadero._ Me dijo, muy seguro._ Ya has roto varias así.

_ ¿Y quién es mi amor verdadero, según tú? Espero que no fuese Ruby… porque hemos acabado._ Dije, tumbándome en la cama y mirando al techo.

_ ¿Ruby? No… tu amor verdadero es Emma._ Dijo, como si me explicase que dos y dos son cuatro.

_ Pues ya la he besado cerebrito._ Me llevé la mano a los labios, no debí decir eso.

_ Oh… vaya._ Henry parecía sorprendido._ Bueno, pero aún no se han dado las condiciones adecuadas. Tiene que ser un momento preciso.

_ Pues esperaré a que ese momento llegue. Ahora vete._ Dije, retomando mi cuaderno.

_ Antes me prestabas más atención._ Se quejó él._ Cuando esta maldición pase me vas a tener que compensar… generosamente.

_ Sí, claro… lo que quieras. Ahora tengo que estudiar.

 _Emma Swan_

Sofisticada y elegante. Eso era lo contrario a lo que yo era, desde luego. Regina se había negado a salir con Ruby al principio precisamente porque le parecía simple. Estaba en el salón, suspirando con ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo iba a conquistar a una diosa como Regina?

_ Parece que tienes mal de amores._ La voz de Hikari me hizo dar un salto.

_ No aparezcas así de la nada._ Me quejé._ Me has dado un susto de muerte.

_ No me cambies de tema._ Me dijo, señalándome con el dedo._ ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Un romance incipiente?

_ Bueno, la verdad es que hay una chica._ Reconocí._ Y yo… quiero impresionarla. Pero no sé cómo. A ella le gustan las chicas sofisticadas y yo… bueno, ya me conoces.

_ Bueno… querida. A Zelena también le gustaban las chicas sofisticadas. ¿Te parece que yo lo sea?_ Me dijo, negando con la cabeza._ Pero en fin… si lo que quiere es dejarla aturullada en la primera cita… supongo que es comprensible. Toma.

Observé como dejaba algo en mis manos. Una tarjeta de crédito. La observé unos segundos. Nunca había tenido una de esas porque me la hubiesen dado. Las había tenido cuando había huido, pero jamás porque alguien hubiese confiado en mí para dármela.

_ Ve a la peluquería… cómprate un vestido… unas flores. Impresiónala._ Me dijo._ No te preocupes por el dinero, yo sé manejar a Zelena.

_ Gracias._ Dije, mirándola. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía cuando una madre se preocupaba por ti, cuando deseaba ayudarte? Adoraba ese sentimiento.

 _Discordia_

Cuando aparecí en la mansión, ante la llamada de Amy, me la encontré sentada en el sofá, sollozando. ¿Quién había hecho llorar a mi chica? Iba a romperle la nariz… y los huesos. Pero… más tarde. Por el momento me senté a su lado, y la rodeé con los brazos. Ella lloraba, y yo me sentía confusa. Besé su frente y sus ojos se enfocaron a los míos.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ Pregunté, acariciándole el rostro._ ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar?

_ No es nada._ Se rio, lo que me sacó una sonrisa._ Hay cosas que ni siquiera tú puedes solucionar.

_ Bueno… pero puedo intentarlo._ Le dije, acariciando su pelo._ Dime… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

_ Quedarte aquí y consolarme._ Me dijo._ Es cuanto quiero.

_ Me quedaré aquí para siempre si es lo que quieres._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

Cada segundo con ella era un regalo. Cada pequeño instante en que la viese sonreír, en que creyese que me necesitaba, era maravilloso.

_ Pero… ¿Qué hay de tu juego con Afrodita?_ Me preguntó.

_ No me importa. Quiero perder…_ Le confesé._ Quiero que tu ganes… que seas libre. Para pasar más tiempo contigo… poder llamarte por tu nombre.

Ella se acomodó sobre mi pecho y besó mi barbilla. Ese simple gesto quería decir que me agradecía con todo su corazón lo que acababa de decirle. Mi corazón era suyo, y no iba a dejar que volviesen a separarla de mi lado. Pasamos un largo rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía. Hasta que finalmente Amy se quedó dormida.

La tomé en brazos, con delicadeza y la llevé hasta su habitación, dejándola sobre la cama con toda la calma de la que era capaz, y tapándola con delicadeza para que no se resfriada. Acto seguido, y en silencio, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

_ Discordia…_ Murmuró._ Ven aquí… duerme conmigo.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido ante aquellas palabras. Me giré y me tumbé en la cama a su lado, ella me tapó y me rodeó con su brazo, acurrucándose en mi pecho. Yo cerré los ojos, sintiendo que hacía siglos que no me sentía tan feliz.

 _Regina Mills_

"Reúnete conmigo en el jardín". El mensaje de Emma estaba bastante claro, a decir verdad, era simple. Yo ya imaginaba que sería su primer intento de cortejarme. Henry había dicho que era mi "amor verdadero". ¿Sería eso cierto? Lo cierto es que lo que había sentido con Emma no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido con otras chicas. Y sin embargo, parecía de todo menos mi pareja ideal en cuanto a carácter. Los polos opuestos se atraen, o eso decían.

Me vestí con un vestido negro, y unos pendientes sencillos. La verdad, no sabía a dónde me llevaría Emma, pero algo me dijo que me pusiera un tacón sencillo. Bajé escaleras abajo, repasando mi maquillaje. Había escogido ponerme un pintalabios de color rojo oscuro, que destacaba sobre el conjunto.

Sin embargo, al salir fuera lo que vi bajó mis defensas. Emma llevaba el brillante, atrayente, y un fino maquillaje que realzaba todos sus atractivos. Llevaba un vestido de color rojo intenso y unos tacones de infarto. A pesar de todo, el escote que llevaba era sencillo y, aunque coqueto, no le restaba elegancia al conjunto. Se encontraba apoyada en la puerta de un taxi de color negro, y me observaba, comiéndome con la mirada como yo estaba haciendo con ella.

_ ¿Puedo llevaros, mi reina?_ Me preguntó. Yo me mordí el labio.

_ Sería un placer._ Contesté.


	12. Relámpagos

**Me alegro de que os haya gustado el capítulo :3 Este creo que os gustará también. SPOILERS hay porn FIN DEL SPOILER.**

 **Es una sobredosis de ternura, Love... en realidad quería mataros con ella (?)**

 **IarEvilQueenSavior, los habitantes de SB quedan por ahí rondando, con los recuerdos de la primera maldición o similares, no te comas mucho el tarro con eso. Le he dado importancia sólo a los que iban a salir XD**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Ni siquiera vestida como estaba, en el culmen de lo que podía considerar la elegancia, podía superar lo que Regina había hecho con un par de toques. Debía tener cara de idiota bajo todo el maquillaje que me había puesto. Regina se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios. Otra vez me botaba el corazón a mil por hora y se me encogía el estómago.

_ Estás muy guapa, Emma._ Me dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

_ Tú también._ Lo había dicho sin tartamudear. ¡Éxito!

Me subí en el asiento trasero del coche y le dije que nos llevara al restaurante francés del pueblo. Regina parecía sorprendida. Bien, justo lo que estaba esperando. Normalmente no iba a poder permitirme eso… y seguramente la tendría que llevar a una hamburguesería barata, pero con la tarjeta de Hikari en las manos, me sentía millonaria.

_ Swan… ¿No habrás robado un banco para que tengamos esta cita, verdad?_ Me preguntó, acomodándose en su asiento.

Swan… ¿Por qué me había revuelto tanto que me llamase por mi apellido? Era como si todo mi cuerpo reaccionase al estímulo de escuchar esa palabra salir de esos labios. Maldita sea, mis hormonas estaban completamente locas.

_ No digas tontería, Gina. Si me metiesen en la cárcel no iba a poder volver a verte._ Me sonrojé un poco al soltar aquella insinuación. No me era fácil ser tan fresca con ella como siempre lo había sido con los demás.

Regina me estaba mirando fijamente. Parecía mucho más abierta a llegar a mí de lo que lo había hecho aquella mañana. Parecía que finalmente había aceptado todo lo que una cita conmigo implicaba. Noté su mano sobre mi pierna. Decididamente algo había cambiado.

 _Discordia_

No había salido de aquella casa desde que me quedé a dormir el día anterior. Amy ya no parecía tener reparos en tenerme allí. Era donde deseaba estar, a su lado. Cuanto deseaba ya que se rompiese la maldición, que fuese libre y poder empezar a llamarla por su nombre. En aquel momento nos encontrábamos en el jardín. Ella aspiraba el aroma de las últimas rosas que le había dado.

Noté cómo su mano tocaba la mía y la miré a los ojos. Su sonrisa era suficiente como para provocar que yo sonriese. Me rodeó la cintura y nuestros labios se juntaron. La besé, dulcemente, cerrando mis ojos, y noté cómo se aferraba a mí. Mi corazón latía, ansioso por tenerla cerca.

_ Empiezo a pensar que eres lo único seguro que tengo en la vida._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

Noté cómo me empujaba sobre la hierba, y sus labios recorrían mi cuello. Mi cuerpo estaba ansioso. Ni los más enrevesados juegos de Afrodita podían hacerme sentir como aquellos dulces labios apenas rozando mi cuello. Sus manos, hábiles, tiraron de mi camisa y la hicieron a un lado. Pero mi ansia fue más fuerte, y con un gesto de la mano, nos mostré a ambas tal y como un día nacimos. Ella se rió.

_ Eres una tramposa._ Me recriminó.

_ Siempre hago trampas, ya me conoces…_ Dije, acariciando su espalda.

_ Y yo siempre te perdono…_ Susurró. Sus labios bajaron hasta llegar a mi pecho, y lo atraparon con delicadeza.

Yo sentía que me estremecía, aferrando la hierba con ambas manos. Gemía con fuerza. Ignoraba como el cielo estaba empezando a tronar. Sus labios descendieron aún más. Yo me quedaba quieta, disfrutando de su tacto sobre mi piel, aún incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando, la suerte que tenía. Sus labios finalmente encontraron mi sexo y yo, en un gesto rápido la giré para poder darle el mismo trato.

Empezó a llover, pero no le di importancia. Ignoraba los rayos y truenos que estaban cayendo, probablemente por mi causa. Amy provocó que me contorsionase de placer, en un fuerte orgasmo que provocó una rápida racha de relámpagos.

_ Te quiero…_ Susurré, dejándome caer sobre la hierba.

_ Y yo a ti…_ Murmuró ella, besando mis labios.

Noté cómo una corriente eléctrica parecía cruzar mis labios en aquel momento. Abrí los ojos, y vi cómo, por un instante, la imagen de Amy parecía parpadear. Aferrando sus manos aparecieron unas cadenas negras que, al instante, se desintegraron y cayeron al suelo, convertidas en cenizas.

_ ¿Qué ha sido eso?_ Le pregunté.

_ La maldición de Hades._ Murmuró._ Soy libre…

En ese momento tragué saliva. ¿Libre? ¿Acaso libre para irse? Esa idea me destrozó el alma. Si la perdía… yo. No sabría qué hacer con una vida eterna que volvería a pasar sola. Las viejas heridas volverían a reabrirse, y el dolor, un dolor horrendo y desolador, volvería a instalarse en mi corazón.

 _Regina Mills_

Apreciaba lo que Emma quería hacer conmigo. De verdad. Pero ese tipo de cita era lo último que deseaba vivir. A pesar de la apariencia que destilaba… estaba harta de ir a restaurantes caros con chicas elegantes. Si le había dado una oportunidad a Ruby, y pretendía dársela a Emma, era porque eran distintas. Y sin embargo, ahora me veía repitiendo lo mismo que las otras veces.

Aunque, de haber sabido lo que me esperaba aquella noche, lo más probable es que hubiese preferido la cena. El conductor del taxi no pudo prever una tormenta que se desató repentinamente, y mucho menos el rayo que golpeó el taxi. Escuché un grito, y el coche viró, chocándose contra el árbol. El cinturón de seguridad nos mantuvo en nuestro sitio. Pero un fuerte olor a quemado me puso sobre aviso.

Lancé un fuerte grito cuando miré hacia el asiento delantero y me encontré con el conductor. O lo que quedaba de él. Se había convertido en un montón de carne quedaba, que raramente podía asociarse a un ser humano.

Emma me tomó del brazo y me sacó del coche. Justo a tiempo, porque nada más salir vi como un segundo rayo golpeaba el Taxi. Al parecer la antena de la radio había actuado de pararrayos. Estaba temblando de puro terror. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? El cielo parecía estar rugiendo, lleno de relámpagos que iluminaban por momentos todo, cegándome.

_ Regina._ Me llamó Emma._ Vamos, tenemos que volver a casa.

_ Pero… pero…_ me sentía completamente bloqueada.

_ No pasa nada, sígueme.

Emma se quitó los tacones y los tiró a un lado. ¿Iba a recorrer todo ese camino descalza? Con una seguridad absoluta en lo que hacía, empezó a andar en la carretera.

_ ¿No tienes miedo?_ Pregunté.

_ Pues claro que tengo miedo._ Dijo, sin dejar de andar._ Pero no podemos quedarnos quietas sin hacer nada.

Me aferré a Emma mientras nos dirigíamos a casa. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotras mientras avanzábamos. Yo ahora veía a Emma de otra manera. Parecía una heroína que me sostenía, porque yo nunca había tenido tanto miedo, y ella avanzaba, dándome ánimos.

La mansión se convirtió para mí en un bálsamo. Mientras cruzábamos la puerta, sentí que finalmente me quitaba un peso de encima y podía respirar tranquila. Subimos a la planta de arriba. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad.

 _Emma Swan_

Aún no tenía del todo claro de dónde había sacado fuerzas para hacer aquello. Sólo tenía claro que no podía permitir que a Regina le pasase nada. La casa estaba vacía. No sabía dónde estarían Zelena y Hikari, pero esperaba que estuviesen bien. En aquel momento me sentía emocionalmente agotada. La historia que había vivido con Regina me parecía una pesadilla, pero a la vez hermosa. Había intentado parecer un cisne para ella, y sin embargo, ahora me sentía una vez más como el patito feo. Me dirigía a mi habitación, cuando sentí la mano de Regina rodear la mía.

_ Emma… ven conmigo._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

Le brillaban los ojos mientras la seguía. Íbamos a su cuarto. Me tomó por la cintura y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Sentí como todo mi agotamiento empezaba a desaparecer.

 _Zelena Mills_

Aquella tormenta iba de mal en peor. Hikari me había dicho que aquel día Emma iba a salir con una chica. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Quería pensar que mi preocupación era provocada únicamente por la ruptura de la maldición, pero sin embargo, no dejaba de escuchar una vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que a mi niñita iba a pasarle algo horrible.

_ Ya verás cómo están bien._ Me decía Hikari._ No te amargues, cariño. No tiene por qué pasar nada.

Como si se lo tomase como una afrenta personal, el sonido de un rayo fue el preludio a un repentino corte de luz. Miré mi móvil y comprobé que, al igual que hacía unos minutos, seguía sin cobertura. No, no podía quedarme allí sin más.

_ Intenta llamarlas. Comprueba si funciona el teléfono fijo._ dije, mientras cogía las llaves del coche._ Yo voy a buscarlas.

No podía quedarme allí sencillamente esperando. La tormenta estaba empezando a escampar, y yo me sentía mucho más segura a la hora de buscar a las niñas en aquel momento. Si le pasaba algo a Emma o a Regina en aquel momento sentiría mi mundo hacerse pedazos.

 _Emma Swan_

Los labios de Regina, que hasta aquel momento sólo habían estado enfocados en los míos, descendieron a mi cuello. Sentí cómo caía sobre su cama, aún incrédula a lo que estaba pasando. Pero sentía que aquello estaba bien, como si en realidad hubiésemos esperado mucho tiempo y se nos estuviese recompensando. Se deshizo de mi vestido con asombrosa facilidad, y su lengua, salvaje, jugó sobre ellos. Para mi cuerpo era una experiencia dulce y novedosa. Había practicado el sexo muchas veces, pero con Regina era diferente.

Mi sexo, expuesto, estaba empezando a humedecerse con rapidez. Regina me provocaba reacciones que nadie más podía darme. Sentía como si mi piel se electrocutase. Gemí fuertemente, y ella se rio un poco, como si el placer que era capaz de darme le pareciera cómico.

_ No seas cruel._ Le dije, me sentía algo insegura.

_ Te aseguro que voy a ser de todo menos cruel, Swanie.

Swanie… me había llamado Swanie. Joder, que nombre tan sexy. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a ninguna de mis parejas llamarme así antes? Regina me había girado con gracia y cuando quise darme cuenta, sus dientes estaban mordiendo mis nalgas, y su mano acariciando mi sexo con mucha delicadeza. Estaba claro quién llevaba la delantera en aquella relación… y no me importaba.

Los dientes de Regina estaban provocando reacciones en mí que escapaban a mi comprensión, gemía y convulsionaba, atrapada en una espiral incontrolable de placer. Ella, en cambio, parecía tomárselo todo con mucha calma, ya que ni siquiera se había desvestido.

Tardé poco en estallar en un orgasmo incontrolable. La verdad es que no recordaba haber sentido nada tan intenso como lo que acababa de sentir. Y sólo acabábamos de empezar. La lengua de Regina recorrió mi trasero, como para recordármelo.

_ ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Swanie?_ Me susurró al oído._ Te dejo elegir… eres mi heroína, después de todo.

A mi mente acudió una de las imágenes que había visto la noche en que nos habían drogado. Y lo celosa y excitada que me había puesto a partes iguales al ver a Ruby arrodillada ante Regina. La miré y lo tuve bien claro.

_ Siéntate en la cama y súbete el vestido._ Le pedí, sonriendo.

Ella lo hizo y yo me puse cara a cara con sus braguitas. Las besé y mordí ligeramente, provocando que la morena gimiese tanto como lo había estado haciendo yo. Quería torturarla un poco, pero no era capaz. Me aparté un momento y retiré la prenda, llevando mi lengua directamente sobre su piel. Los gemidos de Regina se agudizaron, y no tardó en poner una mano tras mi cabeza para indicarme cómo quería las cosas. Regina siempre era una mandona… pero me gustaba que lo fuese.

Se derramó sobre mi cara sin explicación y luego, de uno de los últimos cajones de su escritorio, sacó un arnés. Osea que Regina tenía algún que otro juguetito… y yo que me imaginaba que jamás haría nada de eso. Tonta de mí. Se lo colocó y yo me tumbé sobre la cama, poniendo el trasero en pompa para esperarla.

Regina no se hizo de rogar, y no tardó en hundir aquel juguete dentro de mí. Yo me retorcí de placer, acompasando mis movimientos a los suyos. Nuestros cuerpos entraban en sintonía con facilidad pasmosa. Sabiéndonos solas no nos detuvimos a la hora de gritar. Nuestro orgasmo llegó a la vez, y fue lo más dulce que jamás había sentido.

Regina se quitó aquel juguetito y se tumbó en la cama, rodeándome con los brazos. La forma en la que le brillaban los ojos, jamás los había visto así. Y yo nunca me había sentido tan completa. Regina me había dicho que era su heroína. Pero la salvaría una y mil veces. Jamás la dejaría atrás. Regina me dio un último beso, uno que duró mucho más que los anteriores. Noté una corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo, llenándolo.

Mientras me separaba empecé a sentir como una serie de recuerdos invasores entraban en mi mente. Pero mientras caía en la cama, me sentía tan cansada, que no pude darme cuenta de nada. Ni siquiera de cómo mi cuerpo, y el de la mujer que dormía a mi lado, habían cambiado. Los recuerdos sobre Henry… sobre Neal, sobre mis padres, cayeron en un cerebro tan agotado, que no sería consciente de ellos hasta el día siguiente. Ni yo ni Regina nos dimos cuenta de la maldición que acabábamos de romper. En aquel momento, mientras nos abrazábamos, sólo nos importaba estar cerca de la otra.


	13. Ruptura

**Madre mía... que ganas tenía de subir este capítulo. Mi problema psicológico que me obliga a subir más fics (Spoiler... voy a estrenar OTRO). Os habré estado haciendo sufrir de mala manera por ello. Pero aquí llega el dramático siguiente capítulo... TAN TAN TAN.**

 **Lo siento Love, tendrás que esperar un poco más para ver lo que pasa con Zelena y Hikari XD.**

 **IarEvilQueenSavior, como sabes nunca me ha gustado mucho Robin, pero creo que no se merecía un final tan cutre... un final, pero más digno. Yo lo he tratado fatal en muchos fics, y aún así se lo he dado... salvo en uno en el que murió en el capítulo 1 XD.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome en una nebulosa. Me puse en pie y me dirigí al lavabo, chocándome contra una pared. Ya no estaba en la habitación de la Regina adolescente. Me encontraba en el cuarto de la Regina adulta. Sin darle importancia a esto me acerqué al lavabo y me lavé la cara. Aún no me percataba de mi desnudez. Y tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de que la persona que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo ya no era una adolescente.

La maldición se había roto. Todo volvía a su sitio, más o menos. Salí del baño y observé a Regina dormir. La manta había caído a un lado, y yo me había quedado de piedra. La Regina adolescente era hermosa, desde luego, pero comparada con la mujer adulta que estaba viendo en aquel momento… era eso, una niña no desarrollada. El pecho de Regina, bonito y de un tamaño ideal, parecía estarme llamando para que lo lamiese. Pero… a pesar de lo que había pasado el día anterior. ¿Qué podía esperar de Regina? Ya no era la adolescente que se había rendido ante mis encantos, ahora era la alcaldesa, la antigua reina malvada.

Y una mujer que tenía novio. Sentí cómo el estómago se me encogía. Ella iba a preferir a Robin. Pues claro que lo preferiría, era su amor verdadero y yo… bueno, yo era la chica con la que se había acostado durante un hechizo. Me acerqué a la ropa que, tirada por el suelo, me estaba esperando. Había cambiado también. Me encontré poniéndome mis habituales vaqueros y mi cazadora.

Y me acerqué a aquella mujer que dormitaba aún con el pecho descubierto. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Me acerqué y di un beso en su frente con ternura. Ella sonrió, pero no se despertó. Quería quedarme allí con ella, quería decirle lo mucho que había significado para mí lo que acababa de pasarnos. Pero tenía miedo a que mis temores tuviesen sentido, a que ella prefiriese a Robin.

_ ¡Regina!_ Exclamaba una voz, seguida de un golpeteo.

Era él, y estaba aporreando la puerta de la entrada con todas sus fuerzas. Sentí cómo mi corazón se desbocaba al ver cómo Regina estaba a punto de abrir los ojos. No, no quería que me viese así. No debía. Lo malinterpretaría. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me escapé por la puerta trasera.

 _Regina Mills_

Maldita sea, Emma Swan. Estoy enamorada de ti. No sabía si había sido un cruel infortunio, una azarosa condición del destino o si aquella maldición había sido a propósito, pero lo cierto es que de eso estaba segura. Y tú… tú no estabas cuando abrí los ojos. Y no tardé en darme cuenta de dónde debías estar. Debías haber ido corriendo a los brazos de aquel hombre manco. Y me dolía. Me dolía como una daga clavada hasta lo más hondo de mi pecho.

Quería tomarte entre mis brazos, llamarte Swanie y decirte que eres la mujer más sexy del mundo. Pero tú no estabas. ¿Cómo ibas a estarlo? Te habías enamorado de una adolescente sin cargas. No de la reina malvada, no de la mujer que te arrebató a tu hijo y te robó tu infancia. Y entonces, aquella voz, aquella maldita voz me llamó, y escuché aquel golpeteo.

_ ¡Regina!

Hice un gesto con la mano y aparecí vestida y en el recibidor. Hice un gesto con la mano y la puerta se abrió, poniéndome cara a cara con Robin. Él hizo amago de entrar, y yo negué con la cabeza. No le odiaba. Y no estaba furiosa directamente con él. Pero no quería que viese que había estado llorando como una estúpida hace un momento. No quería que creyese que había sido por su causa, pues no se lo merecía.

_ Robin. Eres una gran persona._ Dije, mirándole._ Eres un héroe, y tienes buen corazón. Y de verdad, siento tener que pedirte esto. Pero, te lo ruego. No vuelvas a verme.

_ Pero… Regina._ Me dijo._ Te quiero. Debemos hablar. Podemos resolver esto.

_ No quiero._ Dije, suspirando largamente._ Juro que valoro mucho lo que has intentado, Robin. Pero tú y yo no debemos estar juntos. No es lo correcto.

_ Pero… ¿Y el polvo de las hadas? ¿Y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?_ Me preguntó. Yo sonreí un poco.

_ Atesoro esos momentos, Robin. Pero no puedo confiar en ti. No eres el héroe que necesito._ Aparté la vista._ Y yo no soy la mujer que tú necesitas. No me obligues a insistir, por favor.

Robin bajó la vista, avergonzado de sus actos, y finalmente se dio la vuelta. Cerré la puerta me dispuse a volver a subir, cuando esta volvió a emitir un leve golpeteo. Me acerqué y la abrí, esperando encontrarme con Robin otra vez. Pero… me encontraba frente a una persona bien distinta.

 _Zelena Mills_

Me encontraba frente a ella. Regina me observaba con cierta confusión, y yo esperaba el momento en que finalmente se abalanzara sobre mí y me atacase. Y aun así, incluso en ese momento, podía sentir una vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía "mi pequeña está a salvo". Regina me observó unos instantes y luego hizo algo completamente insólito para mí.

Se acercó y me rodeó con los brazos. Ese abrazo, cálido, sincero, me tomó por sorpresa. Era… era idéntico al que me había dado tan sólo unas horas antes, justo cuando iba a salir con Hikari a dar un paseo. Devolví el gesto, cerrando los ojos y acariciando su pelo.

_ ¿Puedes ser mi madre un poco más?_ Me preguntó.

_ Todo el tiempo que quieras, Regina._ Le dije._ Si puedes perdonarme.

_ Confío en ti._ Dijo. Pude ver por el tono de sus ojos, que había estado llorando hasta hacía poco.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, cielo?_ Le pregunté.

_ Es sólo que…_ suspiró._ Estoy enamorada de la persona equivocada. Otra vez.

_ Emma no es la persona equivocada._ Le dije. Ella se apartó y se quedó observándome.

Era todo tan extraño. Me había esforzado por intentar hacer que aquella mujer sufriese el máximo posible, por verla infeliz. Y sin embargo, ahora era incapaz de verla llorar. Necesitaba ayudarla a conseguir que fuese realmente feliz. De que consiguiese aquello que realmente se merecía.

_ Siéntate… hay mucho que tengo que explicarte.

 _Emma Swan_

Siempre había adorado el sabor del café con nata y canela. Sin embargo, aquel me sabía a cenizas. Mi corazón estaba incompleto. Sentía que me faltaba algo, algo que no podía llenar, y mucho menos con el hombre que se sentaba frente a mí. Le miraba a los ojos. Esos profundos y expresivos ojos azules, mientras trataba de buscar las palabras que necesitaba.

_ Lo siento, Emma._ Me decía._ Juro que no pretendía provocar que te sintieses así. Yo… me sentí frustrado, nada más.

_ Killian._ Le miré, seria._ No te he traído aquí para que te disculpes.

Mi mano se apartó lentamente del Garfio del capitán. Era el momento. El momento de ser sincera conmigo misma. El momento de decidir. Regina nunca iba a quererme. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Sabiendo que nunca sería mía, lo único que me quedaba era tirarme a la piscina, y seguir con Garfio hasta el final.

"Sí quiero casarme contigo" Ya está, es todo lo que tienes que decir, Emma. No es la primera vez que mientes. Sentía la boca seca. Cogí mi copa y me la llevé a los labios. Me temblaban las manos. No tenía que pensármelo tanto. Era la única decisión posible.

_ Sí qu…

La frase murió en mis labios al ver que un hombre, un ladrón hecho y derecho, entraba en la cafetería llorando como un bebé. Robin se dejó caer sobre la barra, como un animal herido, mirando a una Ruby que parecía confusa y desorientada ante su presencia.

_ Ponme una copa de lo más fuerte que tengas._ Le dijo, sollozando.

_ Robin… ¿Qué te pasa?_ Le preguntó la camarera.

_ Me ha dejado Ruby._ Le dijo él._ Regina me ha dejado. Dice que no puede confiar en mí… que no soy el héroe que necesita.

Mi corazón acababa de saltarse un latido. Regina… Regina no quería a Robin. Le había dejado… estaba… sola. Y sí, mis pensamientos pueden parecer los de un buitre en este momento, pero la forma en la que mi corazón botaba de alegría me hacía sentir que no estaba haciendo nada malo. No obstante, al ver en la cara de Ruby la misma expresión que debía tener yo, y comprobando cómo acababa de irse en cuanto le sirvió la copa a Robin… me di cuenta de que por su cabeza pasaban los mismos pensamientos que por la mía.

Y no pensaba permitirla apartarme de Regina. No otra vez.

_ ¡Swan!_ El grito de Garfio me devolvió a la realidad._ ¿Qué querías decirme?

_ Killian._ Suspiré largamente._ Quiero que entiendas que yo no puedo comprometerme contigo. Has luchado a brazo partido por mí, y eso es admirable. Pero por más que quiera engañarme, no eres mi amor verdadero. Te quiero… pero no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Le dejé con las palabras muriendo sus labios. Debía darme prisa. Regina. Debía verla, debía decirle lo que sentía. Si no lo hacía en aquel momento, nada de lo que acababa de pasarme merecería la pena. Mi pie estaba apretado con tanta fuerza en el acelerador que me dolía.

Pero entonces, un coche me adelantó por la derecha a tal velocidad que casi no logré distinguirlo. Casi. Era Ruby. Ella iba igual de decidida por reconquistar a la reina que yo. Ella nunca llegó a ver cómo seducía a la reina. No sabía lo que habíamos compartido. Pero no pensaba dejarla quitármelo.

Dejé el coche en mitad de la carretera, sin importarme nada que después mi propio padre fuese a ponerme una multa. Corrí por el jardín, pero llegaba tarde. A través de la gran cristalera del salón, pude ver a Regina hablando con Ruby. Y pude ver, con horror, como la camarera se inclinaba y posaba sus labios sobre el amor de mi vida.

 _Amy Valentine_

El aeropuerto no era precisamente uno de mis lugares favoritos del mundo. Pero salir de Storybrooke, era una prioridad para mí. Era libre, había hecho mi trabajo, y finalmente podía irme para no molestar a las personas que se relacionaban conmigo. Había dejado a la hija de Zelena en su casa, y en aquel momento me disponía a acercarme a la recepcionista para recoger mi billete, cuando repentinamente, pude observar como esta se quedaba completamente quieta. Completamente.

Y no era la única, todos estaban igual de quietos. Había un niño pequeño, bastante imprudente por cierto, que se había quedado parado en mitad del aire. El tiempo en pleno había decidido parar, y yo me había librado, por decirlo de algún modo.

_ ¿Te ibas?

Me giré y me encontré con una Discordia con los ojos encendidos de rabia. Estaba claro que se sentía completamente traicionada, y que deseaba una explicación que yo no tenía ningún inconveniente en darle.

_ Bueno, no me iba a quedar en Storybrooke. Sería demasiado complicado. Mis hijas ya no me necesitan. Estamos de acuerdo en eso.

_ Escúchame, Cora._ Suspiró, apartando la mirada._ Te he entregado mi corazón. ¿No podrías haberte despedido al menos?

_ No había necesidad._ Le dije, aún relajada._ Créeme, no hace falta.

_ No te conviene enfadarme más._ Me dijo, sus ojos brillaban.

_ Discordia. Hazme un favor._ Le dije._ Descongela el tiempo. Un minuto, ¿De acuerdo? Te prometo que lo entenderás todo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, y el tiempo volvió a transcurrir. La recepcionista se quedó mirando a la mujer que acababa de aparecer, con cierta sorpresa, hasta que yo tosí.

_ Sí, señora… aquí tiene sus billetes._ Dijo, pasando dos billetes sobre la mesa. Discordia me miró.

_ Quiero que nos vayamos juntas._ Le dije, tomándola por los hombros, y mirándola a esos hermosos ojos grises._ Estos billetes llevan a Egipto… pero podemos cambiar. Sólo quiero que vengas conmigo.

Le tendí su billete, y ella lo observó, se le iluminaban los ojos. Me rodeó con los brazos, y yo la besé en los labios amorosamente.

_ Vámonos._ Me dijo, tomándome por la cintura.

_ Te quiero, Discordia._ Le dije, mientras entrábamos al avión._ Que no se te olvide.

_ Y yo a ti, Corita… y yo a ti._ Me susurró.

_ Si me vuelves a llamar así… te mato._ Le dije, muy seria._ Tengo setenta años… un respeto.

_ Vale… vale…_ Nos sentamos en el avión.

_ Supongo que así acaba nuestra historia._ Me dijo.

_ Sí, así acaba._ Me tumbé en el sillón y cerré los ojos. Sería un viaje largo. Uno sin retorno.

Cora Mills estaba muerta, y era mejor para todos que siguiera así. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre el cuello de Discordia, y ella me acarició el pelo. Era feliz. Todo había merecido la pena para ver a mis dos hijas finalmente felices, y para liberarme junto al que fuese mi primer amor.


	14. Luchando por amor

**Muffy... que te me emocionas y no. Que sea después de un arranque de pasión no quita que lo que ha roto la maldición sea el beso XD.**

 **IarEvilQueenSavior, no te preocupes que el final feliz está cerca.**

 **Love, Cora se merece ser feliz también, y si es con una diosa sexy mejor que mejor XD.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Había sido una tonta, una estúpida. Que Regina ya no estuviese con Robin no significaba que fuese a escogerme a mí. Ruby era mucho más sexy que yo, más divertida… y seguro que comprendía a Regina mejor que yo. Estaba en mis pensamientos, cuando escuché que me tocaban la bocina. Me giré, y vi a Ruby tocando desesperadamente para llamar mi atención porque mi escarabajo amarillo estaba en el camino de su deportivo.

_ Sí… lo siento, ya lo quito._ Dije, acercándome, entonces caí en la cuenta de algo._ Un momento… ¿No estabas ahí dentro ligándote a Regina?

Ruby me miró con cara de pocos amigos. Mi corazón se encogió por un momento mientras Ruby se decidía a hablar.

_ No le gusto, ¿Vale?_ Dijo, suspirando._ Me dijo que la enternecía, que ella también atesoraba nuestro tiempo juntos y me dio un beso de despedida. En cualquier caso, después de lo que pasamos, no estaba entre sus personas favoritas. Así que supongo que tienes vía libre.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Está claro que estás loca con ella._ Me dijo, mirándome._ Mueve ese coche y ve a por ella.

Sí, era lo que debía hacer. Debía estar decidida. Luchar por Regina y dejar de sentirme derrotada. Ya era hora. Aparqué el escarabajo y me acerqué a la puerta. El pulso me latía a mil por hora mientras tocaba en la puerta con insistencia. Regina me abrió, y vi una dulce sonrisa en su rostro que me derretía. Duró tan sólo un segundo, antes de ponerse tensa. Ya imaginaba el motivo.

_ Hola, señorita Swan._ Dijo, apartándose el pelo de la cara._ ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

_ He dejado a Hook._ Dije, directa al grano._ Y quiero salir contigo.

Regina me miró directamente a los ojos. Le brillaban los ojos, y volvía a sonreír. Mi corazón latía cada vez más deprisa.

_ Las cosas no son tan sencillas, señorita Swan._ Dijo Regina._ No esperarás que sólo por lo de anoche salte corriendo a tus brazos y me convierta en tu novia en una sola noche.

_ Oh… yo pensé._ Bufé._ Lo siento, Regina…

_ No me has entendido._ Dijo, tomándome el mentón, y obligándome a mirarla._ A una reina se la debe cortejar, embelesar… y eso no lo has hecho.

_ ¿Una cita?_ Regina, asintió. Yo sonreí, como una tonta.

_ Te prepararé una cita._ Dije, sonriendo._ La mejor de todas.

_ Emma… esta vez sé tú misma. Nada de trajes caros, ¿De acuerdo?_ Me advirtió.

_ De acuerdo._ Estaba fundida de amor ante sus palabras.

_ Y no te olvides esto._ Dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

 _Zelena Mills_

Miedo… Esa era la emoción que había hecho raíces en mí en el momento en el que me encontraba. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría en aquellas circunstancias, prácticamente desde que había llegado a mi casa y había encontrado a mi hija en la mesa de la cocina, llorando. La había tomado entre mis brazos, la había acunado y había besado su cabecita tiernamente para consolarla.

Y entonces él había aparecido. Robin, arco en mano, y me apuntaba fijamente. Yo estaba cansada de esta batalla. Sólo quería estar con mi hija. ¿Era tan difícil? La dejé sobre el capazo y miré a Robin. No pensaba dejarle acercarse a ella. Usaría mi magia si era realmente necesario.

Pero no tuve tiempo antes de escuchar el silbido de la flecha. Vi la vida pasar por delante de mis ojos, y finalmente un sonido metálico me hizo abrir los ojos. La fecha no me tocó. Es más… la flecha había desaparecido. Sólo había un montón de astillas en el suelo.

Elevé la vista para encontrarme de nuevo con Robin, pero esta vez su ventaja había desaparecido por completo. Estaba contra la pared, con el cuello rodeado por los brazos de una persona mucho más baja que él. Una persona que lo sujetaba con la fuerza justa para mantenerlo controlado pero no para ahogarlo.

_ Hikari…_ murmuré. Aunque lo hice tan bajo que ella no me oyó.

_ Si vuelves a tocar a mi esposa… juro que te mato, Robin._ La voz de la guerrera era dura, casi cruel._ Si no te mato ya mismo es porque hemos sido amigos. Y ahora márchate.

_ Pero… mi hija…

_ ¡Márchate!_ Exclamó la asiática, provocando que finalmente "El héroe", saliese huyendo.

Hikari se volvió hacia mí, parecía furiosa. Y yo temblé. No era capaz de enfrentarme a ella. No podría hacerle daño, luchar con ella si es que quería herirme. Noté cómo me ponía las manos sobre los hombros, con fuerza. ¿Acaso iba a estrangularme?

_ Quiero… quiero seguir contigo._ Me dijo, casi gritando.

_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunté, incapaz de creer lo que oía.

_ Eres mi esposa y quiero que lo sigas siendo._ La sutileza no era lo suyo, desde luego._ ¡Te quiero! ¿Vale?

_ Vale…_ Dije, sonriendo ampliamente._ Yo también te quiero, Hikari.

_ Mulán… me llamo Mulán._ Dijo, sonrojada._ Eso ya lo sabías.

_ Has estado impresionante._ Dije, rodeándola con los brazos._ Yo… yo pensaba que no querrías volver a verme.

_ Al principio estaba… enfadada… pero ahora._ Suspira._ Ahora sé quién eres en realidad.

_ Yo sólo quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija._ Acaricie su rostro._ Y contigo.

_ Pero quiero que me prometas dos cosas._ Dijo Mulán, muy seria.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Le pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

_ No más maldades y…_ Se sonroja._ No pienso volver a vestirme de Geisha, ¿Está claro?

_ ¿Ni tan siquiera por mi cumpleaños?_ Pregunté, en un impulso.

_ Bueno, ya veremos._ Dijo, negando enérgicamente._ Ni siquiera estaba segura de venir cuando desperté.

_ ¿Qué te hizo decidirte?_ Pregunté, mirándola a los ojos. Era tan guapa, y repentinamente parecía tan fuerte.

_ El espejo…_ Murmuró._ Lo que veo en tu reflejo. Sé que hay una buena mujer en ti y… amo a esa mujer.

Mulán no se caracterizaba por ser particularmente sensible, eso cualquiera podría verlo. Sin embargo, tenía claros sus sentimientos. Unos que, confieso, no esperaba que tuviese. El llanto de mi hija me llamó la atención. La tomé en brazos y la mecí, sonriéndole ligeramente.

_ Calma, pequeña… mamá está aquí._ Le susurré.

_ ¿Puedo cogerla?_ Mulán me miraba, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Supuse que lo acababa de ver era una confirmación de que lo que creía era cierto. Tomé a la niña con delicadeza y la puse en sus brazos. Fue un error. La niña empezó a llorar a pleno pulmón, y por más que Mulán se esforzaba, no conseguía calmarla. Desesperada, la puso en mis brazos y, al sentirme cerca, la niña dejó de llorar al instante.

_ Creo… que no le gusto…_ Murmuró, mirando al suelo.

_ Bueno… lo único que ha visto de ti es cómo le dabas una paliza a su padre._ Dije, riéndome._ Pero a su madre le gustas… así que no tardará en enamorarse de ti. No es difícil, ¿Sabes?

 _Discordia_

_ ¿Me pasas el chocolate?

_ Claro… _murmuré, pasándoselo. Cora se juntó a mí, moviendo la manta que nos protegía del frío.

Aquel día estábamos en una montaña nevada, pero sólo era uno de los muchos destinos que estábamos compartiendo. Daba la impresión de ser una mujer delicada, pero yo bien sabía que no lo era. Sólo lo hacía para hacerme parecer la fuerte, y no me quejaba. Acaricié lentamente su cabello, disfrutando de las vistas que se contemplaban a través de aquel ventanal.

_ Cora…_ Le susurré._ Me gustaría que pasaras la eternidad conmigo…

Cora me miró, indecisa ante mis palabras. Sabía que quería pasar toda su vida conmigo, pero también sabía que, para mí, aquel espacio era demasiado efímero en el tiempo. Cuando se tiene la eternidad, una vida humana se asemeja más a un suspiro que a una vida plena.

_ ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?_ Me preguntó._ Porque la respuesta es sí.

_ Bueno no… no era eso exactamente. Es… un compromiso más profundo._ Cora alzó una ceja._ Deja que te lo enseñe.

Extendí la mano, y una pequeña fruta apareció en ella. La giré entre mis manos y se la extendí. Cora la cogió, entendiendo lo que era, y la miró con dudas.

_ Discordia… yo. No suelo acabar bien con lo que a grandes poderes se refiere._ Susurró._ Y esto que me ofreces es…

_ Yo sólo quiero evitar perderte._ Le dije, cogiendo su mano._ Pasar la eternidad a tu lado. Ya sea pasándolo en la playa o bebiendo chocolate caliente. No tengo interés en seguir causando el caos, en la lucha. Sólo te quiero a ti y… no podría arriesgarme a perderte.

_ ¿Puedes jurar que esto no nos distanciará?_ Me preguntó._ Ya he perdido a demasiadas personas a las que he amado a causa de la magia.

_ Te lo juro._ Le dije, muy segura de mí misma. No dejaría que nada ni nadie la apartase de mí.

Cora vio la determinación en mis ojos y finalmente rodeó la pequeña fruta entre sus labios. La mordió y se comió el primer bocado. Luego, poseída por el divino sabor de la fruta, se la terminó sin pensar en otra cosa hasta que toda ella había desaparecido entre sus labios. No era mentira cuando la gente decía que el sabor de la ambrosía aturdía a los mortales. Los ojos de Cora emitieron un destello dorado y luego se miró las manos, sin terminar de entender.

_ No siento que haya cambiado nada._ Murmuró.

_ Intenta usar tu magia._ Le dije.

Estábamos en un mundo sin magia. Una restricción que sólo los dioses éramos capaces de saltarnos. Cora hizo un gesto con la mano y un copo de nieve surgió de la nada, sobre mi nariz. Estaba realmente frío.

_ Anda… ven aquí._ Le dije, tomándola por la cintura y besándola con furia.

Volvió a nevar en el interior de aquella habitación. Sentía los copos fríos caer sobre mi piel. Pero no me preocupaba, dado que sabía que no me iba a resfriar… ni tampoco lo haría mi ahora inmortal prometida.

 _Emma Swan_

"Sé tú misma". Me preocupaba lo que Regina esperaba que hiciera con eso. Yo no era precisamente la clase de mujer que esperaría que encandilase a Regina. Sin embargo, aquella noche en la que nos dejamos llevar por la pasión… no había sido mi vana interpretación de una mujer por clase la que la había llevado a eso… había sido el cómo la había protegido… Mi heroísmo.

Quería pensar que podría llegar a Regina del mismo modo. Y eso significaba ser yo misma una vez más. De todos modos, era imposible que nuestra relación durase si no era yo misma la que conseguía que Regina se enamorase. Me puse mi cazadora roja y, sin embargo, no pude evitar ponerme algo de maquillaje, a pesar de que no fuese algo habitual en mí.

Cogí mi escarabajo amarillo y me encaminé hacia la avenida Mifflin, sintiendo cómo el corazón se me encogía. Tenía que conquistar a una reina. Sonaba como una tarea imposible, desde luego. "Bueno, tú eres una princesa" Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza que acallé rápidamente.

Toqué en la puerta, tomando aire aceleradamente. Y Regina… ¡Regina era una tramposa! Había ido a la peluquería… y su maquillaje era perfecto y… ¡Había logrado que no dejase de pensar en arrojarla sobre aquel mismo recibidor y hacerla mía! Porque sentía que me estaba perdiendo mucho al haber compartido cama con ella sólo siendo una adolescente. Quizá si me hubiese quedado a su lado aquella noche, no me castigaría de esa forma.

Estaba exactamente igual que el día en el que me había dicho por primera vez que me destruiría aunque eso fuese lo último que hiciera. Apenas hacía unos días que la había conocido entonces, con su media melena y su actitud posesiva sobre Henry. No fantasear era imposible.

_ Llegas pronto, Swanie._ Swanie… mi nombre sexy en aquellos labios tan elegantemente pintados. ¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito!_ ¿Cómo? ¿No me traes flores ni bombones?

_ Pues no._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ No creo que seas de las mujeres que presta atención a la flores.

_ Eso es cierto._ Sonrió, cruzándose de brazos._ Bien visto. ¿Y los bombones?

_ Pensé que esto era más apropiado._ Dije, extendiéndole mi regalo.

_ ¿Una manzana de caramelo?_ La reina se rio con ganas._ Que tonta eres, señorita Swan.

Sin embrago, y a pesar de su ataque de risa cogió la manzana y le dio un bocado. ¡Qué envidia le tenía a esa fruta, maldita sea! Regina me siguió hasta el escarabajo amarillo y se subió al asiento del copiloto. Estaba tan concentrada lamiendo y mordiendo su manzana de la forma más sexy posible sólo para torturarme.

_ ¿Y a dónde me llevas, Swanie?_ Otra vez ese nombre que me enloquecía.

_ Es una sorpresa._ Le dije, sonriendo ampliamente.


	15. Tan fácil

**Ah, Muffy... la duración debe mantenerse para no volverme loco y terminar cortándome las venas. Intento actualizar lo antes posible pero entre la gripe las prácticas y que tengo seis fics en marcha... pues pasa lo que pasa.**

 **IarEvilQueenSavior, bueno, no tendrás que esperar, en nada sabrás a dónde la lleva. Y sí, Zelena se acostó con Robin, pero ella lo hizo sólo por chinchar a Regina, y Robin lo hice porque estaba borracho o hechizado, lo que prefieras. Swanie suena tan sexy... XD**

 **Love, ya sabes que nuestra Emma es dada a la derrota, había que darle cierto empujoncito. No sé, no veo a Emma pidiéndole eso a Zelena, la verdad. Sería un poco raro.**

* * *

 _Zelena Mills_

Mis labios se posaron con suavidad en la frente de mi pequeña. Eran las tres de la mañana. Me había despertado entre llantos, pidiendo su siguiente ración de leche. La dejé suavemente sobre la cuna y me volví al dormitorio. Mulán estaba despierta. Me tumbé y ella se puso a mi espalda, rodeándome con los brazos. Me besó el cuello y yo me estremecí. Nada había cambiado entre nosotras. Y eso era… tan maravilloso. Tan perfecto. Finalmente sentía que mi vida estaba completa.

_ No tengo sueño._ Me susurró, besando mi rostro._ Hagamos algo.

_ Mulán, estoy cansada…_ murmuré, tomando su mano y besando sus dedos._ No estoy para jugueteos.

_ No hablaba de eso, viciosa._ Me dijo, riéndose._ Voy a salir a correr un rato.

Yo me acomodé, dormitando apaciblemente. Mulán solía hacer eso. Le gustaba mantenerse en forma. Eso mantenía su cuerpo tan increíblemente sexy como lo hacía. Me mordí el labio con aquel pensamiento. Finalmente me estaba quedando dormida, cuando sentí ruidos cerca de mí. Mi instinto se puso en marcha. Me parecía muy pronto para que Mulán hubiese vuelto.

_ ¿Cariño?_ La llamé, sin embargo.

_ Solías llamarme así.

Sentí como se me ponía el pelo de punta al darme cuenta de quién estaba hablándome. De pie, frente a la cama, y con la vista fija en mí, estaba Hades. Me puse en pie pero, cuando traté de correr, noté como me retenía por la espalda y el sueño volví a invadirme. Lo último que escuché antes de perder la consciencia fue el llanto de mi hija. Pero no tenía miedo por ella. Sabía que podía contar con Mulán.

 _Regina Mills_

Seguía odiando aquel maldito escarabajo infernal de color amarillo. Era una trampa mortal, y estaba segura de que si nos chocábamos los cinturones de seguridad iban a ceder e íbamos a morir. Y me empecé a tensar cuando salimos de la ciudad. ¿Dónde diablos me estaba llevando Emma? Vale, es verdad, había jugado un poco con ella, pero tampoco hacía falta que me atormentase con esa incertidumbre. Sin embargo, cuando aparcó y vi al alcance de mis ojos una enorme noria que no dejaba de girar.

_ ¿Me has traído a un parque de atracciones?_ Pregunté._ Realmente sigues siendo una adolescente, Swanie.

_ ¿Y eso te disgusta?_ Me preguntó.

_ No._ Reconocí._ De hecho, nunca he ido a un parque de atracciones. Y has cumplido tu palabra, que es lo que cuenta.

_ ¿Mi palabra?_ Me preguntó.

_ Te pedí que fueses tú misma._ Le dije, con una sonrisa sincera._ Y has cumplido, no hay duda.

 _Emma Swan_

Regina había sonreído. Eso ya me daba muchos puntos. La ayudé a bajar del coche y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me estremecí un podo mientras comenzábamos a andar. Sé que me había dicho que tenía que cortejarla, pero yo sentía que ya tenía mucho ganado. Regina se comportaba de forma muy distinta a como lo había hecho antes de que aquella maldición cayese.

_ Deberíamos empezar por la montaña rusa._ Dije, mirándola. Se elevaba por encima de todo el parque, colosal.

_ No sé…_ Dijo Regina.

_ ¿Acaso le da miedo, majestad?_ La piqué.

_ No._ Dijo ella, aunque no parecía tener total convicción.

_ Conmigo no tienes que hacerte la dura._ Dije, apretando mis dedos contra los suyos.

Ella no me contestó. Puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de mí hacia la montaña rusa. Yo la seguí. Me moría de ganas por montar. Había una cola enorme, sin embargo. Bufé, mirando hacia ambos lados, y me acerqué a Regina, susurrándole.

_ Voy a hacer algo… tú sígueme el rollo, ¿Vale?

Regina asintió, aún algo confundida. No había hecho nunca una cola como aquella, y aquel no iba a ser el día. Empecé a correr, dirigiéndome directamente hacia el encargado de gestionar aquella cola que, evidentemente, no me iba a dejar pasar de buenas a primera.

_ Por favor…_ Le dije._ Tiene que dejarnos pasar. Mi hijo ha pasado ahí dentro sin permiso.

_ Señorita…_ Suspiró él._ ¿Cuántas veces cree que me vienen con lo mismo a lo largo del día? Apuesto a que su hijo es mayorcito. Si ya ha entrado, no se puede hacer nada.

_ Pero… ¡Es que no cumple con la altura mínima!_ Le dije, a la desesperada.

Regina, sin embargo, se tomó lo de seguirme el juego muy en serio, porque aferró a aquel hombre por la camiseta y lo miró fríamente a los ojos.

_ Escúcheme. Si no me deja pasar y a mi hijo llega a pasarle algo, juro que haré que este parque desaparezca del mapa. ¿Me ha entendido?

_ ¡De acuerdo!_ Exclamó el hombre, se había puesto pálido._ Pasen.

Regina cruzó la puerta antes que yo, que me quedé mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios mientras nos subíamos a la vagoneta.

_ Regina… eso ha estado increíble._ Le dije, mirándola._ Me has puesto el pelo de punta.

_ Swan._ Me dijo, seria, de repente._ Como se te ocurra volver a usar a mi hijo como una excusa para colarte, te mato. ¿Entiendes?

_ Entiendo…_ Dije, todavía le quedaba algo de furor en sus ojos, mejor no arriesgarse._ No lo volveré a hacer… palabra.

En ese momento, la barandilla bajó y la montaña rusa se puso en marcha. Para mí había sido un gran acierto, desde luego. Me lo pasé de cine. Sin embargo, cuando nos bajamos, me di cuenta de por qué Regina no quería subir en primer lugar. Después de bajar, se acercó a la papelera más cerca, y la escuché echar hasta la primera papilla. Por eso no debía querer subir, claro.

_ Regina yo… lo siento…_ Murmuré._ Mira… si quieres nos vamos y…

_ No digas tonterías, Swanie._ ¿Cómo podía sonreír después de lo que acababa de pasar?_ Esto fue un contratiempo. Pero no me hagas volver a subir. ¿Vale?

_ Vale.

Estaba sorprendida. No entendía por qué Regina lo había aceptado tan bien. En fin, la verdad es que mi cita para ella estaba siendo un desastre a mi juicio, pero ella sin embargo parecía seguir sonriente.

_ Bueno… Entonces… ¿Nos vamos a la noria?

_ ¿Seguro?_ Le pregunté._ En serio… no hace falta que vengas si no quieres.

_ Sí que quiero._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ De acuerdo entonces._ Dije, tomándola del brazo.

Paramos un segundo y Regina, para mi sorpresa, compró algodón de azúcar para las dos. De color rosa, nada menos. Entonces fue cuando me soltó la mano, porque ella no era una bruta como yo y no pensaba comérselo a bocados como yo. Suerte que me habían dado una servilleta, porque cuando llegué a la noria, si no llego a limpiarme, habría tenido los labios completamente cubiertos de azúcar.

Regina, en cambio, tenía aún más de la mitad del suyo cuando subimos a la noria. Me preocupaba como reaccionase estando en ella. Pero, al principio, la cosa parecía ir bien. Al principio. Porque, cuando estábamos en el punto más alto, la noria dio un bandazo y se quedó parada.

_ ¡Joder!_ Exclamé, ya sin poder contenerme._ ¿Es que nada puede salirnos bien?

Regina, en cambio, se estaba aferrando a la barra de la noria. Le temblaban las manos. A mí no me daban miedo las alturas, pero estaba claro que a Regina sí. O al menos esa impresión daba. La rodeé entre mis brazos, por instinto, susurrándole para que se calmase.

_ Tranquila, Regina. _ Le dije, meciéndola un poco._ No va a pasar nada. Sólo es un pequeño problema.

_ Es que… hace mucho… me caí por un balcón._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Desde entonces, no me gustan las alturas.

_ Regina… no pasa nada… no me lo tienes que explicar._ Le dije, en un leve susurro.

_ ¿Por qué, Emma?_ Me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos. Esos orbes color chocolate me derretían._ ¿Por qué contigo siempre es tan fácil?

_ ¿El qué es fácil?_ Le pregunté.

_ Todo._ Me dijo._ No te importan mis debilidades… no te importa mi pasado.

_ Te quiero como eres, Regina._ Le dije, con sinceridad._ Creía que ya teníamos eso claro.

Ella se acercó y juntó sus labios con los míos, cerré los ojos y la estreché con más fuerza. Cuando nos separamos, Regina me regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Yo se la devolví lo mejor que pude.

_ Es demasiado fácil quererte… Sheriff._ Me dijo.

_ Antes solías detestarme._ Le recordé.

_ Quizá sólo necesitaba otro punto de vista._ Me dijo, aferrando mi mano una vez más._ Quería hacerme la difícil… pero contigo… contigo no puedo.

_ No tienes que hacerte la difícil, Regina._ Le dije._ Nos conocemos desde hace seis años.

_ El tiempo ha pasado muy deprisa._ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ Deberíamos dejar de perderlo, ¿No crees?_ Le susurré.

_ Estoy de acuerdo._ Se acercó, dándome otro suave beso. La noria empezó a moverse._ Pero nada de montañas rusas.

_ Nada de montañas rusas, lo prometo._ Le dije, con dulzura.

 _Regina Mills_

El viaje de vuelta fue para mí mucho más cómodo que el de vuelta. Sentía un calor que se extendía desde mi corazón hasta el resto del cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Tranquila, relajada, plena. No me había sentido así desde que era una adolescente que sólo se preocupaba por montar. Y así, tranquila y relajada, me dejé vender por el sueño.

_ Regina…_ Un toque sobre mi hombro me hizo despertar._ Hemos llegado.

Me desperecé, y Emma me ayudó a salir del coche. Me dirigí como una autómata hacia la entrada y me di la vuelta, quedando frente a Emma.

_ Bueno… siento que haya sido todo un desastre._ Dijo, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

_ No ha sido un desastre._ Le dije, sincera, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos._ Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Le di otro beso, algo que ya salía de forma natural en mí. Besar a Emma Swan era demasiado fácil. Acaricié su cabello con delicadeza.

_ ¿Quieres pasar?_ Le pregunté.

Ella simplemente asintió y pasamos juntas. Suerte que le dije que pasase, pues las luces del salón estaban encendidas. Ella se adelantó, haciéndome un gesto con la mano y nos acercamos. Sin embargo, no había ningún intruso en la sala. Sólo una mujer desesperada porque la niña que tenía en brazos no dejaba de llorar.

_ Mulán…_ susurró Emma._ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Déjame a la niña._ dije, tomándola en brazos y acunándola un poco. No tardó en dejar de llorar.

_ ¡Es Zelena!_ Dijo, mirándonos a ambas alternativamente._ Ha desaparecido. Creo que la han secuestrado. La he buscado por todo el pueblo y no la encuentro.

_ Tranquila._ Fui yo la que habló._ Si ha desaparecido la encontraremos. No dejaremos que le pase nada.

_ Pero y si…_ Susurró.

_ Si le hubiese pasado algo, lo sabríamos._ Dije, serena._ Si no la has encontrado aún, está claro que no vamos a hacerlo ahora. Necesitamos organizarnos y pensar en cómo encontrarla. Tenemos que descansar.

_ Pero…_ Estaba claro que iba a decirnos que empezásemos en ese mismo momento.

_ No, Mulán._ Dijo Emma._ No podemos seguir buscando a lo loco. Tranquila. La vamos a encontrar. Pero esto lleva tiempo.

_ De acuerdo._ Dijo, derrotada.

_ Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche si quieres._ Le dije yo._ No es bueno que te quedes sola.

 _Discordia._

Del invierno habíamos pasado al extremo verano. No sabía qué lugar correspondería a aquella isla de arena blanca. Pero lo admito, me encontraba muy a gusto en aquella hamaca, perdiendo el tiempo de mala manera porque lo cierto es que el tiempo era algo que ya no me preocupaba. Tenía toda la eternidad para pasarla junto a la persona a la que más quería.

Acababa de terminar la bebida que rellenaba el coco que tenía en la mano, cuando hubo un resplandor rosa y Afrodita apareció delante de mí. Estaba, cómo decirlo, muy desmejorada. Sus vaqueros estaban destrozados y su pelo enmarañado. Su camiseta estaba rasgada, y su rostro estaba manchado de humo. Se me acercó y abrazó mis piernas.

_ Menos mal que estás bien._ Dijo, abrazándolas._ Temí que te hubiese hecho algo a ti también.

_ ¿Hacerme algo?_ Pregunté, mirándola._ ¿Quién?

_ Hades._ Dijo, con temblor en la voz._ Se ha escapado del inframundo.

_ Y él te ha hecho eso._ Dije, analítica._ ¿Qué quiere hacer?

_ Quiere recuperar todo su poder._ Dijo._ No sé cómo. Pero ha secuestrado a Zelena y…

El sonido de algo al caerse nos hizo girarnos. Cora había dejado caer su jarra y esta había golpeado contra una roca. Pude ver una chispa morada en sus ojos y cómo, repentinamente, el cielo se oscurecía.

_ ¿Qué quién ha secuestrado a mi hija?_ Dijo. Sonaban relámpagos._ ¿Cómo se atreve?

_ Cora… ¡Cálmate!_ Le dije, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

_ No me digas que me calme._ Dijo, en un susurro. La verdad es que daba pavor.

_ Cálmate ahora._ Le dije, poniendo mi mano bajo su barbilla._ Porque cuando le encontremos, te juro que yo misma voy a asegurarme de que desee la muerte. Te juro que tu hija estará sana y salva.

Pareció relajarse un poco, por el clima volvió a cambiar. Sabía que ella no quería volver a Storybrooke antes, pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Suspiró, dando un pase mágico para cambiarse de ropa y quitarse aquel apetecible bikini y me miró.

_ Esta vez voy a ser una buena madre, Discordia. No voy a volver a abandonar a mi hija.


	16. El verdadero enemigo

**En fin. Sí, sé que he tardado. Se me ha ido un poco el fuelle y son muchos fics. Pero ninguno se va a quedar sin continuación.**

 **Todos adoramos a Cora en plan destroyer, Shana.**

 **Siempre habrá drama, Love. ¿Qué gracia tiene sin drama y emoción?**

 **Se llama SwanQueen is Endgame, IarSwanQueenSavior.**

 **Kykyo. Ya conoces a Hades... siempre aparece para fastidiar.**

 **Aún queda lo suyo, hamichi. Aún hay mucha historia.**

* * *

 _Zelena Mills_

Podía notar el frío a mi alrededor. Había humedad en el ambiente. No me apetecía nada abrir mis ojos, pero lo cierto es que no hacerlo tampoco me garantizaba seguridad. Los abrí lentamente, para encontrarme con la estampa de lo que parecían ser unas catacumbas. Me encontraba tras unos barrotes y, tal como me temía, mi magia no acudió a mis manos cuando traté de desaparecer.

_ Hades… déjame en paz._ Le dije, aunque aún no podía ubicarlo._ Tengo una casa a la que volver.

_ ¿Esa es tu forma de pedir perdón después de haberme traicionado?_ Preguntó, haciendo acto de presencia y mirándome a los ojos.

_ Yo no te he traicionado._ Le miré, con desdén._ Nuestra historia terminó hace mucho. Ahora tengo una esposa y una hija. No te necesito para nada.

_ Me ofende ese comportamiento por tu parte._ Dijo, negando con la cabeza._ Pero no te preocupes… ya cambiarás de opinión.

 _Regina Mills_

No parecíamos lograr nada significativo. Ninguno de los métodos que conocíamos había dado resultado, ni tan siquiera combinando las habilidades que Emma poseía con las mías. Estábamos en un punto muerto. Fue entonces cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y nos sacó de nuestro trabajo para darnos cuenta de que llevábamos tres horas sin conseguir nada.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Campanilla?_ Pregunté, tratando de parecer tranquila, sin demasiado éxito._ Estamos un poco ocupadas ahora, ¿Sabes?

_ ¿Vengo a hacerte un favor y así es cómo me lo agradeces?_ Me preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Un favor?_ Pregunté.

_ Sí._ Sonrió._ He encontrado a tu amor verdadero.

_ En primer lugar no necesito ayuda con eso, gracias. Y en segundo, dados los antecedentes, no puedo considerar que me fíe de ti.

_ ¿Cómo que no necesitas ayuda?_ Preguntó.

_ Ya tengo a Emma, gracias._ Le dije, sincera._ Estamos muy bien juntas. Así que a menos que puedas ayudarme a encontrar a mi desaparecida hermana, te agradecería que me dejases trabajar.

_ En realidad… creo que yo podría ayudarte con eso.

Mis ojos se elevaron entonces hacia una mujer que estaba apoyada sobre una de las columnas de mi porche. Era una mujer menuda, de rasgos delicados. Iba vestida con un traje impecable, de color blanco roto. Se acercó, extendiéndome la mano.

_ Soy Astrid._ Dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Se la estreché, y me pareció sentir algo parecido a electricidad correr por mis venas. Había algo a la vez inquietante y atrayente en aquella mujer. Le solté la mano más rápido de lo que quisiera, y ella clavó sus ojos en los míos. Me sentía muy extraña.

_ Quizá yo pueda ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermana. Se me da bien rastrear la magia._ Dijo._ Solía ser la dama del lago.

_ Pues no hiciste muy bien tu trabajo._ Dijo Emma, apareciendo tras de mí y cogiendo mi mano._ ¿No pudiste hacer nada para evitar que Excalibur se partiese en dos?

_ Mis disculpas._ Dijo, haciendo una breve reverencia._ No guardaba ningún deber con respecto a Excalibur. Mi oficio consistía en proteger el santo grial hasta que Merlín lo hallase, y nada más. Temo que se trataba de una confusión.

_ Oh… de acuerdo._ Dijo Emma, algo cortado.

_ Ahora… si me seguís, creo que podré hallar a vuestra hermana._ Dijo, dándose la vuelta.

 _Emma Swan_

Lo admito, cuando vi a aquella mujer darle la mano a Regina, sentí celos. La forma en la que se habían mirado destilaba algo que no terminaba de entender. Seguíamos a la mujer a una prudente distancia, mientras ella lideraba la comitiva que conformaba con Mulán y nosotras. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar cuando se acercó a una alcantarilla y la desprendió del suelo sin dificultad.

_ Se ha escondido bajo tierra.

_ Propio del señor del inframundo._ Comenté, bajando en dirección a las catacumbas.

El lugar era hediondo. De hecho, resultaba casi imposible respirar en aquel ambiente enrarecido. Llevé la mano a mi pistola y la saqué de su funda. Sabía que no iba a servirme en absoluto contra un dios, pero me sentía mucho más segura si la llevaba. Astrid llevaba una espada entre sus manos. No sabía de dónde la había sacado, pero allí estaba. Quedaba fuera de lugar con su traje de ejecutiva.

La voz de Zelena, cargada de insultos, llenó el aire. Aferré la pistola con más fuerza y me adelanté. Encontramos a Zelena sola, tras unos barrotes. Astrid se acercó y dejó que su magia corriera por los barrotes, que se abrieron con facilidad. Entonces hubo un murmullo, y cuando nos dimos la vuelta, nos encontramos cara a cara con Hades.

No me lo pensé demasiado antes de coger mi pistola y vaciar el cargador sobre su pecho. Sin ningún resultado, a decir verdad. Noté cómo Regina me cogía de la mano y la miré a los ojos. Sin mirarla a los ojos supe lo que necesitaba. Alcé la mano y mi magia comenzó a brotar. Regina hizo lo mismo. Noté como nuestra magia se combinaba y un destello dorado y morado cayó sobre Hades.

Lo siguiente fue desagradable. Hades se licuó, convertido en una marea negra que se escurrió por entre las alcantarillas. Negué con la cabeza y ayudé a Mulán a sostener a Zelena.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Parece que no puedo competir con eso._ Comentaba Astrid, tras de mí.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Esa forma en la que tú y Emma unís vuestra magia._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Sólo dos personas que se aman podrían compenetrarse así. Habéis vencido a un dios, nada menos.

_ ¿Vencerlo? Yo no usaría esa palabra. Quizá, con suerte, haya vuelto al inframundo. Pero lo dudo mucho. Lo más probable es que siga tras Zelena. Tendremos que tenerle vigilado.

_ Espero de todo corazón que tengáis suerte con eso, y que Hades no vuelva a molestaros. En cualquier caso, ha sido un placer poder ayudaros._ Comentó, ayudándome a subir a la superficie._ En cualquier caso, ahora debería retirarme. Está claro que, al final, nuestros destinos no podrán unirse.

_ Nunca te fíes de la palabra de un hada, hazme caso._ Le dije._ Busca a tu amor verdadero por ti misma.

_ Sí, supongo que eso debería hacer._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ Pero por ahora… vente con nosotras. Seguro que Zelena quiere darte las gracias._ Dije, mirándola. La verdad es que me recordaba mucho a mí, no entendía por qué.

_ Claro… supongo que está bien._ Dijo, mirándome._ Siempre que a Emma no le importe. No quiero que se forme tensión.

_ No te preocupes._ Dijo la rubia, saliendo desde detrás de mí y cogiéndome la mano._ Vamos al local de la abuelita a tomar algo.

 _Discordia_

El sonido del relámpago que provoqué al entrar en el local de la abuelita fue sonoro, a diferencia de la aparición de Cora. Esta se dirigió directamente hacia sus hijas. Apostaba a que tenían mucho de qué hablar. Mis ojos, sin embargo, se centraron en la mujer que se acababa de levantar. Me acerqué en silencio y me senté en la barra, tosiendo para que hiciera lo mismo.

_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ Le pregunté.

_ No… querida… la pregunta correcta es… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Se suponía que estabas de viaje por el mundo.

_ Pero… P…

_ Astrid. Aquí me llamó Astrid._ Dijo, clavándome su mirada._ Y vas a mantener la boca cerrada con respecto a quién soy. ¿Está claro?

_ ¿Me estás retando?_ Le pregunté. Mis ojos relampaguearon.

_ No osaría._ Dijo, con cierto tono de burla._ Sigues sin contestar a mi pregunta.

_ Vinimos porque Hades secuestró a mi hijastra._ Dije, mientras aferraba el vaso que tenía en la mano, provocando que se agrietas.

_ Discordia… creo que ninguna de las dos quiere ver las consecuencias de que nosotras nos enfrentemos._ Dijo, hablando aún más bajo._ O de que yo le cuente a Cora tu pequeño secretito.

_ No lo harías._ El vaso se rompió entre mis dedos.

_ No, no lo haré. Si no cuentas el mío. ¿Trato?

_ Trato._ Dije, de mala manera.

_ Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que acabar con una cosa._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie._ Procura que no haya tormenta esta noche, ¿Quieres? Me estropearías el vestido.

La observé marcharse, con una seguridad pasmosa, y yo tragué saliva. El vaso que había estado sujetando se hizo añicos y Cora se sentó a mi lado. Parecía mucho más tranquila que antes. Afrodita estaba ya cambiada y con su particular estilo, ligándose a Ruby de nuevo. Casi daba la impresión de que no había pasado nada.

_ La cosa no ha ido muy bien._ Dijo, suspirando._ Cielo… te importaría si…

_ ¿Nos quedamos un tiempo aquí?_ Continué por ella._ Me encantaría.

Cora sonrió y me rodeó, dándome un beso en los labios. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y yo no iba a poder dormir tranquila hasta que no supiese lo que Astrid estaba planeando. Sabía que, ante todo, no era una persona de fiar y que no podía perderla de vista.

 _Tercera Persona_

La alcantarilla abandonó su silencio mortal cuando un sonido propio de algo pringoso, deslizándose, reverberó por ellas. Una sustancia negra, parecida al petróleo, emergió de las aguas y se deslizó, solidificándose, y cambiando hasta adquirir el aspecto de un hombre. Hades, el señor de los muertos, se retorcía de dolor mientras sus heridas empezaban a sanar. Iba a tardar algún tiempo en recuperarse, pero cuando lo hiciera, sus planes estaban claros. Iba a recuperar a Zelena y a vengarse de las que se habían atrevido a herirlo.

Pero en aquel momento, mientras escuchaba los pasos de un zapato de tacón en aquella estancia… el dios se aterrorizó. Las mujeres deberían haberle supuesto muerto tras su actuación. Sin embargo, ni Emma ni Regina giraron la esquina. Se trataba de una mujer más menuda y de apariencia más delicada que, sin embargo, logró que el dios se quedase pálido como el mármol.

_ Pareces una de esas estatuas tuyas que rondan por los museos._ Dijo, con una sonrisa cruel._ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te asusta verme en una situación en la que tienes tanta desventaja?

_ Persy… yo._ Dijo, con la voz tomada.

_ Perséfone, Hades. Mi nombre es Perséfone. Aunque eso ya lo sabes._ Dijo la mujer, cuyos ojos emitieron un destello maléfico._ Llevo tanto tiempo esperando encontrarte en esta situación.

_ Sé razonable…_ Le espetó el Dios, a la desesperada.

_ ¿Razonable? ¿Razonable?_ Una risa diabólica escapó de los labios de la mujer._ ¿Fueron razonables todos los años en los que has estado violándome? Yo me temo que no.

_ Eres mi esposa…_ Le recordó él.

_ ¡Tan sólo porque tú me secuestraste!_ La voz resonó por todas las catacumbas._ Y ahora que por fin he encontrado a mi amor verdadero… no voy a dejar que me lo estropees.

Hades, que apenas se podía poner en pie, trataba de arrastrarse lejos de la mujer que en su día fue su esposa. Pero Perséfone le alcanzaba con tan sólo un par de pasos. La diosa le tomó por la chaqueta y le empujó contra la pared.

_ Sabes… me he cansado de ser tu consorte, Hades. A partir de ahora, seré la reina del inframundo por pleno derecho.

Hades gimió de dolor cuando la mujer que tanto había creído amar metió la mano en su pecho y aferró su corazón. No lo sacó. Simplemente apretó hasta hacerlo polvo dentro de sus entrañas. Una llamarada azul envolvió el cuerpo del dios antes de que este desapareciera y un montón de ceniza lo sustituyese. Perséfone rio, feliz de liberarse al fin de la causa de todos sus tormentos, de siglos de infelicidad y, por supuesto, la causa de la locura que en ese momento la envolvía.

_ Y ahora… lucharé por mi final feliz._ Susurró, para sí misma._ No temas, Regina… pronto me libraré de todos los que te separan de mí.

 _Emma Swan_

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Notaba una sensación agobiante en el pecho. Bajé escaleras abajo y abrí la nevera, cogiendo una botella de agua y llevándomela a los labios. A pesar de todo, esa preocupación no se desvanecía de mi pecho. Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Regina.

_ Gina… ¿Estás bien?_ Pregunté, jugando con mi pelo.

_ Emma… si crees que es romántico llamarme a las tres de la mañana, te equivocas._ Dijo, aunque su reproche era mínimo.

_ No es sólo que… estaba preocupada por ti._ Dije, tratando de que entendiera mi punto._ He tenido un mal presentimiento.

_ Estoy bien, Swanie. Sé cuidarme sola._ Dijo, aunque su voz empezó a sonar algo más melosa.

_ ¿Y Henry? ¿Qué tal está?_ Pregunté, aun jugando con mi pelo.

_ Está dormido en su cuarto._ Sentí cómo la presión sobre mi pecho se aflojaba.

_ Siento haberte molestado._ Dije, con una sonrisa tonta._ ¿Nos vemos mañana?

_ Será un placer. Buenas noches, Emma.

_ Buenas noches, Regina.


	17. Tramas entres las sombras

**Me alegra ver que todos queréis mucho a nuestra amada Perséfone. Venga todos... Tres hurras por Perséfone. Hip hip...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¿Nadie? Claro, comprensible XD.**

 **Sí, Kykyo. Hades está fuera. Nadie le quiere, es un plasta y un baboso... y nos interesaba alguien que buscase a Regina, ¿No?**

 **Love... Perséfone está mu loca, no te digo más. En este capítulo vas a ver.**

* * *

 _Perséfone_

Regina estaba dormida, sola en esa gran cama. Tan hermosa como ella solía ser. La observaba en silencio, escuchando su respiración. Tan dulce, tan perfecta. Definitivamente, campanilla había hecho un gran trabajo escogiendo a mi pareja ideal. Me envolví en humo negro, aplicándome un hechizo y me acerqué, besando lentamente sus labios. Regina abrió los ojos y me miró, algo confusa.

_ Emma._ susurró._ Engañada por mi hechizo.

_ Te echaba de menos._ Dije, acercándome a ella._ ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

_ Claro…_ Dijo, con una sonrisa._ Tampoco me apetecía dormir sola.

La rodeé con los brazos y la besé en los labios. Ella sonrió un poco y me devolvió el beso. Sentí cómo mi ritmo cardíaco se disparaba. Emma no sabía la suerte que tenía de estar una mujer del calibre de Regina, no se la merecía. Dormí acurrucada en su pecho, y me fui al amanecer, antes de que despertase. Después de haber sentido el olor de Regina, me di cuenta de que no iba a poder vivir sin volver a tenerla entre mis brazos.

Y está claro que, siendo una diosa, bien podría obligarla a estar conmigo. Podría hechizarla, incluso. Pero… ¿Sabéis algo? Yo no soy cómo hades. Regina iba a volverse loca por mí sin necesidad de lanzarle ningún hechizo a ella. A otras personas, sin embargo… bien podía enseñarles todos mis poderes para quitarlas de en medio. Y la mejor manera de deshacerme de Emma sin matarla, eran los celos.

Hice un nuevo gesto con la mano y mi figura volvió a cambiar. Al mirarme en el espejo Regina me devolvía la mirada. Me acerqué, mirando mi rostro, tan perfecto, tan bien delineado. Mi cabello caía a ambos lados del rostro de Regina, y una sonrisa de vicio se había instaurado en el rostro de la reina.

_ Astrid… lo siento pero… no puedo evitarlo._ Susurré, provocadora._ Estoy completamente enamorada de ti…

Me eché a reír. La risa de Regina era cristalina y hermosa. Mis manos acariciaron mi pecho con ansia, sin dejar de observarme en el espejo. Pero repentinamente me detuve, mirándome. No, aún era pronto. Iba a usar el cuerpo de Regina, sí. Pero no así.

_ Tranquila, mi amor… pronto llegará nuestro momento.

Hice un gesto con la mano y mi ropa se alteró, convirtiéndose en un sugerente traje rojo, algo más corto que los que Regina solía llevar, y al abrir un par de botones de la blusa, la imagen que quería dar estaba completa.

_ Perdóname, mi amor… pero lo hago por nosotras. Cuando estemos juntas nos reiremos de todo esto._ Me mordí el labio, excitada. Había trabajo que hacer.

 _Regina Mills_

Desperté, notando la mano sobre la colcha desnuda. Qué extraño. Habría jurado que Emma había venido de noche a darme una sorpresa. Debía haberlo soñado. Me desperté y escuché cómo llamaban a la puerta. Bajé las escaleras, aún en pijama, y miré por la mirilla. Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios al ver a Emma al otro lado de la puerta.

_ Buenos días_ saludé, dejándola pasar.

Emma sacó un ramo de flores de detrás de su espalda y me las tendió. Rosas rojas. Todo un clásico, la verdad. Las olí y le dediqué una sonrisa a la rubia.

_ Esto no te pega nada._ Le dije, extendiéndola aún más.

_ Quería ser romántica por una vez. ¿Algún problema?_ Dijo ella, acercándose a mí.

_ Puedes ser romántica cuando quieras, señorita Swan._ Dije, mordiendo su labio afanosamente mientras nos besábamos.

_ Debimos hacer esto hace años._ Dijo Emma. Yo sonreí.

_ Tienes mucha razón._ Reconocí, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Te he traído el desayuno._ Dijo, enseñándome una bolsa._ Espero que te gusten las hamburguesas.

_ ¿Acaso quieres cebarme?_ Dije, alzando una ceja.

_ Quizá._ Alcé la otra._ Así te tendré sólo para mí.

_ ¿Querrías salir conmigo aunque estuviese gorda?_ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Qué cosas tienes… claro que sí. No te quiero sólo porque seas increíblemente sexy.

Se acercó y nuestros labios se juntaban. Me sentí extraña, cuando besaba a Emma, sentía una electricidad rodear mi cuerpo, tremendamente intensa como en aquel momento. Algo que no había sentido la noche anterior. Pero era mi sueño y nada más, a fin de cuentas. No debía darle más vueltas.

Me senté y cogí la hamburguesa que Emma me estaba ofreciendo. Emma hacía que la vida fuese más divertida. Mientras comíamos me di cuenta de que tenía suerte de que estuvíesemos empezando a salir. Algo me decía que Emma era la correcta.

 _Ruby Lucas_

Afrodita seguía intentando seducirme. Lo cierto es que era una mujer muy atractiva, pero yo en ese momento no estaba interesada. Quizá cuando la herida de Regina terminase de cerrarse le daría una oportunidad, pero en aquel momento la verdad es que lo que quería era que me dejasen en paz. Volver a ser adolescente me había dejado algo marcada.

Y lo que pasó a continuación no ayudaba. Regina acababa de entrar en la cafetería… y madre mía. Casi podía verle las tetas a través de su blusa abierta y su sujetador de encaje. Su pelo se revolvía salvajemente alrededor de su cabeza. Y su falda era tan corta que veía el inicio de sus bragas. Se sentó en su sitio de siempre y me miró.

_ ¿Me pones una copa, cariño?_ Me preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

_ ¿Qué te apetece?_ Le pregunté. En ese momento notaba mis bragas empapadas.

_ Un copita de Whisky con una cereza._ Me pidió.

Aquello me sorprendió. Regina jamás había pedido nada que se pareciera remotamente a eso. Pero se lo serví. Ella se movió un poco y vi el inicio de su pezón izquierdo. Le serví el Whisky y ella se lo bebió de un trago. Acto seguido se comió la cereza y empezó a jugar con el rabo en su lengua. Yo miré a ambos lados y me di cuenta de que no había nadie en todo el local.

_ Tu novia vino a buscar tu desayuno hace un rato. ¿Por qué no estás con ella?_ Le pregunté, luchando aún contra mi cuerpo.

_ Emma no me satisface, Ruby._ Dijo, con un tono que provocó que mis pezones se erizaran._ Necesito a una mujer de verdad… a una loba en la cama.

Aquello iba con doble sentido. Y yo notaba cómo mi corazón se encogía. No, sencillamente no podía. Emma era mi mejor amiga. Y aquello… aquello era tan indigno. Tan impropio de Regina. Miré a los ojos de aquella mujer, y no la vi.

_ No sé quién eres._ Le dije, mirándola fijamente._ Ni por qué intentas hacerte pasar por Regina. Pero te pido que te marches cuanto antes. No quiero tener que hacerte daño.

 _Perséfone_

Me había descubierto. Admito que no lo esperaba. Pensé que caería rápidamente en mis redes. Y tenía demasiado orgullo como para lanzarle un ataque más potente, un conjuro de verdad. Muy bien. Si no era ella, sería otra. Había cantidad de mujeres en aquella ciudad dispuestas a concederme lo que estaba buscando. Me desvanecí, envuelta en humo negro, y volví a mi improvisado hogar. Tenía que replantearme aquello, buscar un nuevo objetivo. Y quizá… usar la otra apariencia con la que caldear los ánimos.

 _Zelena_

Me encontraba físicamente agotada. El tormento al que Hades me había sometido había sido más de lo que había sido capaz de soportar. Cuando abrí los ojos no tuve idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido. Me encontré el otro lado de la cama vacía y me preocupé un poco. Pero al escuchar risas en la habitación de al lado me relajé un poco.

Me levanté, algo perezosa aún, y me dirigí al salón. Me vi algo sorprendida al encontrarme a Hikari con mi hija en brazos, acunándola y haciéndole carantoñas. La niña reía sin contenerse mientras la mecía. Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios. Eran momentos como esos los que me hacían darme cuenta de la suerte que tenía.

_ Buenas tardes, dormilona._ Dijo Hikari, acercándome a la niña. Yo la tomé en brazos y la acuné. Ella rio, acercando sus manos a mi rostro. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó._ La abuelita me enseñó a cogerla. Ya no parezco una madre inepta… no tanto.

_ No digas tonterías, cielo._ Le dije, volviéndola._ Estoy segura de que nuestra pequeña te adorará siempre.

_ Hablando de eso._ Dijo, algo tensa._ ¿Cómo vas a llamarla? Ya sabes… con su padre huido tampoco es que nos interese mucho preguntarle.

_ Debería llamarla Regina._ Dije, en un susurro._ Le debe tanto a su tía.

Me sorprendieron mis propias palabras. Pero lo cierto es que haber sido la madre de Regina me había hecho darme cuenta de lo estúpidas que habían sido nuestras dispuestas hasta aquel momento. Ya no podía odiarla, ni tan siquiera ponerme furiosa con ella. Y si tenía mi pequeña familia feliz, era gracias a ella.

 _Lily_

¿Cuántas maldiciones puede sufrir un pueblo? Es gracioso, porque apenas me había hecho nada la última. Yo había seguido estando en aquella casa con mi madre. Estaba un tanto cansada de pasar los días de un lado para otro en el bosque. Había terminado metida en un antro de mala muerte y a la salida me habían robado. Estaba persiguiendo al maldito atracador, resistiendo la tentación de convertirme en dragón y quemarlo vivo, cuando alguien lo interceptó y lo empujó contra la pared.

Me acerqué y comprobé que se trataba de Emma que, con facilidad, se había deshecho de aquel hombre y lo había reducido. Cogió mi Bolso y me lo dio, mientras dejaba a aquel hombre inconsciente y esposado en el coche patrulla. Aquella noche Emma estaba radiante. Su cabello estaba liso, y estaba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negro. Llevaba una blusa que dejaba entrever un escote significativo y unos pantalones apretadísimos.

Sentía cómo mi pulso acababa de acelerarse repentinamente al tiempo que Emma me pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros. Me sentía extraña, pero a la vez muy cómoda.

_ ¿No vas a invitarme a una copa para agradecérmelo?_ Me preguntó.

_ ¡Sí!_ Dije, dando un respingo, Emma acababa de tocarme el culo.

 _Perséfone_

Lily fue bastante más fácil de convencer que Ruby. Un poco de alcohol a través de sus venas bastaba para tenerla donde yo quería. La empujé con fuerza al asiento trasero de su coche y, sin que ella se diese cuenta, una cámara comenzó a grabarnos. Le arranqué la parte superior de su atuendo con los dientes, y metí la cabeza entre sus pechos, ansiosamente.

_ Emma…_ Gemía ella, con voz queda._ Llevo tanto esperando esto…

Pobre… seguramente estaba colgada de Emma de verdad. Aunque le estaba haciendo un favor al cumplir su fantasía. Atrapé uno de sus pechos entre mis labios y lo mordí afanosamente, provocando que Lily gimoteara de puro placer ante mis caricias. Ella parecía decidida, puse llevó las manos a mi pantalón y se deshizo de él con facilidad, para sobar mi trasero con deleite. Tenía una cara de alegría y vicio que estaba para inmortalizarla. Por suerte, lo estaba haciendo.

Me acerqué para besarla en los labios, mientras metía mano bajo su vaquero después de abrirlo para tocarla sin impedimentos. Ella gruñía entre mis labios mientras nos besábamos. Sentí algo húmedo y al abrir los ojos me encontré con que estaba llorando. Pobre diablo.

Bebí sus lágrimas y después la aferré con fuerza, deshaciéndome de su ropa, y me froté con ella rápidamente, uniendo nuestros sexos. Ella empezó a gritar, sin molestarse en intentar acallar el placer que la estaba dominando por entero. Yo mordí su cuello, posesiva, y provoqué que lanzase un grito más alto. Estaba pensando en Regina mientras la forzaba a alcanzar su orgasmo, acompasándolo al mío.

Lily se dejó caer sobre mi sexo, y yo la tomé del pelo, obligándola a devorar mi sexo, algo que ella comenzó a hacer con diligencia. Le acaricié el pelo y disfruté de la sensación. Debería haber empezado por Emma desde el principio. Era mucho más simple que mi amada. Lily era una buena mascota.

Me derramé sobre su rostro y acto seguido, con un gesto de mi mano, se quedó dormida donde se encontraba. Metí mi sujetador entre los asientos, cogí el resto de mi ropa y desaparecí.

 _Regina Mills_

Había sido un día maravilloso con Emma. Lamenté mucho cuando se fue por la tarde. Estaba en una nube que no me dejaba dormir cuando escuché el móvil sonar. Era un mensaje de Sidney, con un vídeo adjunto. ¿Cuánto hacía que no recibía un mensaje suyo?


	18. Venganza

**Ah... ¿Crees acaso que Ruby podría? Kykyo... sólo puedo pedirte que mantengas la esperanza...**

 **Bueno, Love. Ahora podrás saber lo que pasa... y ya te digo, la cosa no tiene pinta de mejorar. ¿Por qué no me has hablado aún por Twitter? Esperaba poder mandarnos mensajes allí, ya que por aquí no puedes.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Abrí los ojos aquella mañana, sintiendo una extraña sensación en mi estómago, un mal presentimiento. Había quedado con Regina para desayunar en el local de la abuelita, pero no apareció. Cuando me terminé mi chocolate me dirigí directamente hacia su casa. Me encontré la puerta abierta y entré. Regina estaba en el salón. La veía de espaldas, pero podía ver una copa de vino que había en su mano.

_ Gina… Te esperaba para el desayuno…_ Dije, en un susurro._ ¿No es un poco pronto para beber?

_ Sí… supongo que sí. Pero… antes de nada… me gustaría que vieras algo._ Su voz sonaba fría.

_ ¿Qué vea algo?_ Tragué saliva, notaba el corazón encogido.

_ Sí… en el portátil que hay sobre el escritorio._ Regina dio un sorbo a la copa._ Está todo preparado.

No sabía por qué Regina se comportaba de esa manera. Me senté delante del portátil, y al darle al play me quedé congelada. Había un vídeo de… mí… acostándome con Lily. Sí, es cierto que Lily y yo habíamos tenido una relación muy estrecha cuando éramos jóvenes. Pero… yo nunca la había visto así.

_ Regina… esa no soy yo._ Dije, cerrando el portátil._ Sabes que yo no te haría algo así.

Notaba las lágrimas brotando en mis ojos. Sin control. Sentía que me iba a morir. Pero esa no era yo, y tenía que hacer que Regina lo entendiese. Estaba claro que había algún hechizo involucrado, y que la magia estaba involucrada.

_ Lily pasó para devolverte esto._ Dijo Regina, lanzándome uno de mis sujetadores por encima del sofá._ Aún huele a ti.

_ Regina… yo… ¡Tienes que creerme!

Regina se puso en pie y me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban fríos como el hielo, y duros como el acero templado. Sentí miedo, verdadero miedo, invadiéndome.

_ Quiero que te marches._ Me dijo, con la voz más helada que había escuchado nunca usar a nadie.

_ Está bien._ Dije, dando un paso atrás._ Esperaré a que te calmes… y hablaremos esto como personas razonables.

_ No me ha entendido señorita, Swan. Le ordeno que se mache de mi ciudad.

_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunté, dando un paso atrás.

_ He dicho que quiero que te marches. No quiero volver a verte.

_ Una sensación de miedo, de angustia, y un dolor como nunca había sentido, se alojó en mi corazón. De algún modo sabía que sería inútil, que Regina no entraría en razón.

Y supe que tenía que hacer lo que me decía. Sabía que si no me marchaba, yo no sería la única que sufriese las consecuencias. Así que me di la vuelta. Y me dirigí a casa, dispuesta a hacer las maletas.

No encontré a mis padres, ni a nadie que me disuadiera de marcharme. De modo que hice una maleta, la arrojé en el asiento del copiloto de mi escarabajo amarillo, y arranqué. Quizá no hubiese engañado a Regina pero… ¿Cuánto iba a tardar en decepcionarla aun así? Está claro que Regina está por encima de mis posibilidades. Siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estará.

 _Regina Mills_

La puerta de mi casa estaba abierta. Entré a toda prisa, y me vi sorprendida al encontrarme con Astrid sentada en el comedor. Sobre la mesa había dos tazas de café y pastas. Ella miraba por la ventana, con aspecto taciturno. Cuando me vio entrar, se me quedó observando, emitió un largo suspiro.

_ ¿Has visto a Emma?_ Le pregunté._ La he estado buscando toda la mañana y no la veo por ninguna parte. Habíamos quedado para desayunar, pero no conseguí llegar a tiempo.

_ Regina… siéntate._ Me pidió.

_ ¿Qué me siente?_ Tuve un mal presentimiento, pero hice lo que me pidió.

_ Tengo malas noticias, sobre Emma._ Dijo, en voz baja._ Se ha marchado.

_ ¿Qué se ha marchado?_ La miré, incrédula._ ¿Qué dices?

Astrid suspiró y apartó la mirada, parecía que no tenía ninguna gana de decir lo que sea que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero la verdad es que yo necesitaba saber lo que había pasado con Emma, sea como fuera.

_ Yo había venido a verte, y ella se encontró conmigo en el porche._ Me explicó._ Me abrió la puerta y me dijo que entrase. Yo la seguí, y ella me dijo que se iba porque ya no quería seguir contigo.

_ ¿Qué?_ Pegué un bote en el asiento.

_ Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron… "Me voy a buscar chochetes por el mundo"_ Astrid suspiró y dio un trago de su café._ Por lo visto, anoche ya te traicionó.

_ No puede ser… Emma no haría eso._ Dije, negando.

_ Ella dijo que dirías eso._ Dijo, apartando la mirada._ Y por eso me trajo pruebas.

_ ¿Pruebas?_ Notaba lágrimas bajando por mis ojos.

_ Sí, me enseñó un vídeo. Uno en el que se acostaba con otra mujer… y me trajo esto._ Dijo, dejando un sujetador sobre la mesa.

Notaba como un dolor inexpresable se apropiaba de mi alma. Nunca había sentido tal tormento. Sentía que mi corazón se estaba rompiendo una vez más. Pero se había roto tantas veces que dudaba que esta vez pudiese sanar. Había creído en Emma. Como había creído que podría ser feliz con Daniel, como había creído que Robin podría hacerme feliz.

Y me desplomé. Porque ya no me quedaba voluntad. Sentía que mi determinación por vivir, mis ganas de existir, finalmente estaban desapareciendo por completo. Ya no era nadie, ni tenía nada.

_ Vete._ Le dije a Astrid._ Necesito estar sola.

_ Pero…

_ Márchate._ Insistí._ Necesito que me dejen en paz.

 _3 meses después._

Dejé el bol de helado en la mesilla, mientras me aferraba a la manta. Hacía frío aquellos días. Eso era lo que había hecho todo aquel tiempo. Permanecer en casa, sola. Lo había perdido todo, y nadie venía a verme. Bueno, miento. Había una persona que venía a verme todos los días, pero no la dejaba entrar. Aunque por su causa la casa estaba llena de flores. Flores frescas, flores marchitas. No me molestaba en cambiarlas de sitio. ¿Para qué?

Me había puesto en pie porque, por supuesto, Astrid estaba llamando al timbre, como cada día. Bajé, sin cambiarme el pijama, y le abrí la puerta. Nos miramos un instante y yo cogí las flores que me traía. No sabía por qué seguía insistiendo. Yo debía haber engordado unos diez kilos, y estaba claro que no pensaba en ver a nadie. Pero esta tan cansada, tan agotada.

_ Pasa._ Dije, en un susurro.

Ella pasó, y no me dejó hablar, me tomó del rosto y juntó sus labios con los míos. Yo noté un leve estremecimiento y nos miramos a los ojos.

_ Regina… sé que no puedo aliviar tu pena con flores._ Dijo, en un murmullo._ Pero… dime qué puedo darte para que seas feliz.

_ …Venganza._ Dije, en un susurro._ Quiero vengarme de Emma Swan.

Astrid sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_ Eso nos llevará un tiempo._ Dijo, acariciando mi cabello.

_ No me importa.

_ Tendremos que hacer daño a mucha gente._ Besó mi frente.

_ No importa._ Dije, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Entonces… no temas, mi reina… tendrás tu venganza.

 _9 meses más tarde_

 _Emma Swan_

No deberías salir en el aniversario de tu ruptura con Regina. Me había dicho a mí misma que no era una buena idea. Pero allí estaba, tambaleándome de camino a mi coche. No había ligado esa noche. La verdad es que no había ligado de verdad en todo ese año. Me apoyé en la carrocería del coche cuando me sonó el móvil. El número me era desconocido.

Se trataba de un vídeo. Lo descargué, con curiosidad. Y me encontré con un recuerdo que sólo echaba sal sobre mis heridas. Vi los últimos momentos de mi discusión con Regina, cómo me había echado del lugar que aún seguía considerando un paraíso. Y después, ella se quedaba sola. Se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.

Y una nube negra la envolvía. Una nube negra tras la que vi a Astrid, bebiendo de la copa de vino con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

_ Regina…_ Dije, aún afectada por el alcohol._ Tengo que verla…

Me subí al coche y arranqué, pisando el acelerador con todas mis fuerzas. Llevaba ya un año fuera. A saber todas las maldades que aquella mujer habría hecho en mi ausencia. Temía por Regina, por todo lo que podría haberle hecho… por todo lo que podría haber hecho que ella hiciera. Ignoraba todos los límites de velocidad que me encontraba, pero un viaje desde Boston hasta Storybrooke no dejaba de ser tremendamente largo.

Sentía como los ojos se me cerraban, pero no dejaba de pensar en aquellos ojos de color chocolate. No podía sencillamente pararme y olvidar. Tenía que mantener la mente despierta. Tenía… que girar el volante… evitar… el árbol.

Pero mis músculos no reaccionaron a tiempo. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se agolpaba contra el volante. Y luego, vino la oscuridad. Cuando abrí los ojos, me sentía completamente despejada. Me llevé la mano al pecho, no encontré heridas. Junto a mí, podía ver el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" Estaba partido y desvencijado.

Mis pasos resonaban en la vacía carretera. Tenía mucho frío. Mi aliento se condensaba a medida que avanzaba. Echaba en falta mi coche. Tardé un buen rato en llega a la ciudad. Me encontré todos los tejados nevados. La ciudad estaba vacía, o al menos esa era la impresión que me daba en ese momento.

_ Supongo que no es como imaginabas el infierno.

Me giré y allí estaba ella. Astrid. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se apoyaba en la superficie de un coche. Yo no me lo pensé, me lancé en su contra, dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en todo el rostro. Pero mi mano se detuvo en el camino. Como si alguien me estuviese sujetando, me di cuenta de que no podía acercarme lo bastante a su rostro.

_ Veo que no entiendes cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí._ Sonrió, de lado._ Verás, querida Emma. Pareces no haberte percatado de tu propia muerte.

_ ¿Estoy muerta?_ Mi voz no sonó asustada, para mi propia sorpresa. A fin de cuentas, ya había estado en el inframundo una vez, y no me recordaba a ese lugar.

_ Eres demasiado fácil de manipular, querida. ¿Conducir borracha y dormida por una carretera? Eso no podía acabar bien.

_ Esté viva o muerta… ¡Voy a partirte la cara!_ Dije, a voz en grito.

_ Eso lo dudo mucho._ Su sonrisa se ensanchó._ Creo que no me he presentado, no correctamente al menos.

_ ¿A qué juegas, Astrid?_ Le pregunté.

_ Astrid no es mi nombre._ Uno de sus ojos emitió un destello rojizo._ Soy Perséfone. Reina del inframundo, y la tuya también. Tu alma me pertenece. Y te aseguro que mi esposa y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho quebrándola.

_ ¿Tu esposa?_ Mi rostro se ensombreció.

_ Sí, Regina. La mujer a la que abandonaste.

Y entonces, lo sentí. Sentí una fuerza que se adueñaba de mi brazo, que me permitía adelantarlo, y conseguir que golpease el rostro de aquella mujer malvada. Ella salió despedida, e impactó contra uno de los coches, que quedó marcado con la forma de su cuerpo.

_ Pero… ¿Qué?_ Se puso en pie, sin entenderlo._ ¡Estás muerta! ¡Tu alma me pertenece!

Mi puño ardía. Y podía sentir el dolor que me provocaba eso. Como si hubiese pegado mi puño a una plancha encendida.

_ Acaso… ¿Sigues con vida?_ Se ponía en pie, sosteniéndose en el vehículo. De entre sus labios se escapaba un hilo de lo que cualquiera habría dicho que era plata fundida._ Eso no formaba parte del plan.

_ No lo sé._ Dije, con sinceridad._ Y la verdad… es que me da igual. Mientras pueda acabar contigo. No me importa si Regina quiere volver a mi lado o no. Pero prometo que no voy a permitir que siga teniendo que sufrir la vida a la que alguien como tú la ha condenado. Voy a matarte, Perséfone. Cueste lo que cueste.


	19. Ojo por ojo

**No te lo discuto, Gorgino... no te lo discuto. Es parte de la trama.**

 **Bueno, Love... Regina y Emma tienen aún mucho camino por delante.**

 **Si notáis algo de retraso en mis fics... es porque estoy empezando a escribir un libro. *Corre a esconderse***

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy deprisa. Perséfone se lanzó contra mí, y apenas tuve un segundo para sentir el cuchillo. El arma me atravesó por completo la cabeza. Y por un segundo, sentí que me moría. Pero me negué. Me puse en pie y el cuchillo cayó al suelo. Mi ojo izquierdo se había convertido en poco más que una mancha blanca que en ese momento se fundía contra el asfalto hasta desaparecer. Cuando usé el que todavía me quedaba para observar alrededor, me percaté de que Perséfone seguía ante mí, de pie.

_ Quiero que sepas que si doblegué tu voluntad una vez… puedo hacerlo otra vez._ Dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ ¿En serio nunca te has preguntado por qué te fue tan fácil abandonar a Regina? ¿Dejar a tu hijo atrás?_ Su risa resonó en la oscuridad de la noche.

_ Tú… ¿Lo hiciste tú?_ Preguntó.

_Así es. Y fue duro, ¿Sabes? Especialmente asegurarme de que Regina no fuese a buscarte._ Se cruzó de brazos._ Pero ahora no tiene importancia, ¿Verdad? A fin de cuentas… lo vuestro no fue más que un amorío adolescente.

Sentí cómo la rabia me invadía una vez más. El dolor de mi rostro no podía compararse con el que sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Eché el puño hacia atrás, y me lancé contra ella, impactando en su estómago. Sentí cómo se atravesaba su piel y como sus huesos parecían convertirse en polvo. Para acto seguido, solificarse hasta convertirse en plata. Aparté el puño a tiempo, observando como primero se convertía en una estatura y luego comenzaba a agrietarse.

Su risa, sin embargo, seguía resonando. Aquello había sido poco más que una broma, una ilusión. Por supuesto, ella debía estar con Regina. Y yo no pensaba permitir que esa situación continuase. Mis manos estaban aún llenas de polvo de plata mientras me dirigía hacia la casa de Regina, suponía que las encontraría allí.

 _Regina Mills_

El inframundo. Pensé que sería un lugar horrible en el que reinar. Pero, sin embargo, me había equivocado. La gente que se encontraba condenada resultaba mucho más fácil de manejar. Finalmente me dejaban tranquila. Eso era todo lo que había querido desde que Emma se fue. Emma. Cómo empezaba a odiar tan siquiera su nombre. Yo le había dado todo, y ella me había traicionado y abandonado. Estaba ansiosa por verla para poder vengarme.

La puerta se abrió y crucé la mirada con Perséfone, que se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Sus dedos acariciaron mi cintura y me miró a los ojos.

_ Emma está aquí._ Me dijo._ Lo siento… quizá haya empezado sin ti.

_ No me importa._ reconocí, sin levantarme de la cama.

_ ¿Has cenado?_ Me preguntó.

_ No._ Negué con la cabeza._ No tengo apetito…

_ Cielo… tienes que comer._ Me dijo. Yo le di la espalda.

_ Cariño…_ Susurró, pasando las manos por mi costado._ No puedes seguir así.

Ella se encontraba palpando el contorno de mis costillas. Insistía en que estaba demasiado delgada, pero lo cierto es que yo no me encontraba con ansia de comer.

_ Déjame sola._ Le pedí, dejando caer mi rostro sobre la almohada.

 _Emma Swan_

Correr por aquella carretera nunca había sido tan complicado. Lo cierto es que el frío me estaba matando. Mis ojos se toparon con la entrada de mi piso. Y decidí que me detendría en ella, al menos para buscarme algo de abrigo.

Pero no tuve ninguna suerte. Tan sólo encontré armarios vacíos. Todo lo que allí solía encontrarse había desaparecido. Y entonces lo vi. Tirada sobre la mesa de la cocina estaba la gabardina de Killian, la que llevaba cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Por un momento lo dudé, pero finalmente me decidí y me la puse, aún algo confusa. Estaba caliente, y desde luego, me sentaba mejor de lo que esperaba.

_ Parece apropiado… ¿No crees?_ Me preguntó una voz.

Repentinamente, me vi a mí misma en mitad de la carretera una vez más, y frente a mí, mi ojo tropezó con los de Cora. Sin embargo, parecía distinta. Su mirada era fría, inquieta, casi como cuando la había visto en vida la primera vez.

_ ¿Apropiado?_ Pregunté, tensándome.

_ Ir vestida como una alma perdida para recuperar a otra._ Dijo._ Sin embargo, no estás preparada. Y por eso estoy en tu camino. No voy a dejarte pasar. No cuando sé que Perséfone te matará. Y todas las esperanzas que mi hija pudiese tener se desvanecerán por completo.

_ Cora… te lo ruego._ Le dije._ Sé razonable. Regina me necesita. Y no me importa quién tenga que caer para volver a verla.

_ En tal caso… apártame de tu camino.

Y se quedó, literalmente, en medio del camino. Y aunque no lo deseaba, preparé mi puño para golpearla. Y entonces, sucedió, sentí como una lanza helada golpeaba mi costado y me desplomé. Alcé la vista y comprobé que unas cinco lanzas habían rodeado a la mujer.

Me puse en pie y me moví, pesadamente, en su dirección. Sólo para ver cómo otra lanza me golpeaba de lleno. El dolor, lacerante, se iba intensificando, a pesar de no sentir ninguna herida. Ella se mantenía impasible, mirándome a los ojos, mientras yo me acercaba. Nuestras miradas mostraban convicción.

Sin embargo, cuando dos lanzas me atravesaron a la vez, me desplomé en el suelo y me costó ponerme en pie. Mi cuerpo temblaba de frío, notando el efecto que aquellas lanzas, al desintegrarse contra mi piel, habían producido. Sin embargo, me incorporé, mirándola a los ojos.

Esta vez… cuatro lanzas venidas de ninguna parte, me golpearon. Pero pensé en Regina, y las fuerzas volvieron a mí. Me moví, casi arrastrándome, en dirección a ella, y las lanzas formaron un escudo frente a ella, pero alcé el puño y golpeé, provocando que se rompieran. Después caí a sus pies y la miré a los ojos.

_ Tienes pasión… no hay duda._ Dijo, arrodillándose para ponerse a mi altura. Sentí un leve tirón, y después noté un parche sobre mi ojo. Y acto seguido tomó mi mano derecha y me puso un anillo en el dedo corazón.

_ Esto te será de ayuda._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Salva a mi hija… te lo pido por favor.

 _Zelena Mills_

_ Maldita sea, Mulán, con más cuidado._ Le pedí.

El hospital de Storybrooke estaba en completo silencio. Toda la gente cuyas almas habían sido atrapadas en el inframundo se encontraba allí. Habíamos encontrado a Emma en la entrada del pueblo, atrapada dentro de su escarabajo. De milagro no se había roto todas las costillas contra el volante. La tumbamos sobre la cama y nos miramos.

_ ¿Tú tienes idea de cómo se usa algo de esto?_ Me preguntó Mulán, mirándome.

_ La verdad es que no, cariño._ Reconocí, mirándola.

Apenas quedábamos un par de personas en Storybrooke, y dudaba que ninguna fuese médico. Fue entonces cuando escuchamos el sonido de un relámpago, y nos giramos para encontrarnos ambas con Discordia.

_ Nos has dado un susto de muerte._ Dijo Mulán.

_ Dejad que me encargue yo._ Dijo, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Emma.

Su pulso, irregular, comenzó a normalizarse. Las heridas que aparecieron en su cuerpo empezaron a desaparecer con una facilidad pasmosa, y su respiración se ajustó. Selennaya se giró y nosotras la miramos.

_ ¿Y ya está?_ Preguntó._ ¿No se va a despertar?

_ Su alma no está aquí._ Dijo la diosa._ Está en batalla, igual que las demás.

 _Emma Swan_

Mis energías retornaron sin explicación. Me sentía fuerte, tanto que casi había dejado de importarme estar tuerta. Pero Cora tenía razón, no podía atacar sin más. Estábamos hablando de una diosa. Lo que yo quería era ver a Regina. Debía hablarle, hacerla entender. Quizá si le demostraba lo que había pasado querría ayudarme… y podríamos vencer juntas a Perséfone.

Por eso esperé oculta en el jardín hasta que vi a la diosa salir, y fue entonces cuando me colé en la casa. Estaba en silencio, pero en la casa no había más ruido que el de mis pasos. Me acerqué a la habitación de Regina y me acerqué. Ella estaba dormida en la cama, mal tapada.

Me llevé la mano a la boca, ahogando un grito. Regina estaba muy desmejorada. Increíblemente delgada, hasta los huesos. Su cabello estaba enmarañado, sucio y desordenado. Se la veía respirar aparatosamente. Notaba lágrimas de culpabilidad escapar de mi rostro mientras la observaba abrir los ojos. Unos ojos llenos de ojeras y enrojecidos.

Pero antes de poder hablar, fui lanzada contra la pared, y sentí cómo empezaba a ahogarme. Regina me miraba con desprecio, acercándose a mí, con los ojos encendido.

_ Re…gi…na…_ le llamé, notando cómo me faltaba el aire.

Regina me soltó, pero no por propia voluntad, pues se desplomó sobre la cama, sin fuerzas.

_ ¿A qué has venido? ¿Acaso no te ha dicho Perséfone lo que pensaba hacerte?

_ Me importa una mierda lo que me dijese esa zorra._ Le dije, acercándome.

_ Esa mujer es mi esposa._ Me dijo, mirándome.

_ ¿Te ha dicho que usó su magia para que me fuese?_ La miré a los ojos.

_ Estás mintiendo._ Dijo, intentando acercarse.

Vi que trató de estrangularme, pero estaba tan débil que no podía hacer nada para herirme.

_ Anda ven… tienes que comer._ Le dije, escuchando cómo su estómago rugía.

_ Llevas un año fuera, ya no formas parte de mi vida._ Me dijo._ Además, has perdido un ojo, ya ni tan siquiera me pareces guapa.

_ Agradéceselo a tu esposa._ Le dije, tomándola por la cintura.

Gritó y pataleó, pero estaba tan delgada y tan débil que no pudo hacer nada evitar que la llevase hasta la cocina.

_ Maldita sea… que no tengo hambre. Ya estoy bastante gorda._ Dijo, intentando zafarse.

_ No digas estupideces y come._ Dije, cogiendo un bote de helado de manzana del congelador y cogiendo la cuchara llena y metiéndosela en la boca.

_ No voy a permitir que me obligues a…_ Se interrumpió cuando le metí la cuchara en la boca.

Regina emitió un gemido goloso y me arrebató el helado, empezando a comer sin parar. Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo.

_ Que sepas que esto no cambia nada… te sigo odiando._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

_ No me importa. También me odiabas cuando nos conocimos._ Me miró a los ojos, y me pareció que se le iluminaron por un momento.

_ Voy a reconquistarte, Regina. Me importa un bledo todo lo que Perséfone haga. Esta vez no me va a separar de ti.

_ Como quieras._ Dijo, comiendo su helado.

_ Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas…_ Dije, mirándola a los ojos.

_ ¿Más que Lily?_ Me preguntó, mirándome, con los ojos encendidos.

_ Nunca me acosté con Lily, Regina._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Sé que te acostaste con ella porque creíais que estaba gorda._ Dijo, apartando la mirada.

_ Pero… qué dices. Eres la mujer más guapa del mundo._ Le dije, con sinceridad._ ¿Te has torturado a ti misma por eso?

Regina permaneció callada, comiendo su helado. Sus mejillas tenían mejor color sólo con eso.

_ Quiero que me prometas que comerás mejor._ Le dije, tomándola del mentón para que me mirara.

_ Yo no te prometo nada._ Me dijo, pero no podía dejar de mirarme.

_ Sólo quiero que estés bien._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

En ese momento escuché la puerta abrirse. ¡Perséfone! Si me veía allí estaría completamente muerta. En un acto reflejo me acerqué a Regina y le di un beso en los labios.

_ Volveré._ Le aseguré, escapándome lo más rápido que pude.

 _Regina Mills_

Al sentir los labios cálidos de Emma sobre los míos sentí cómo mi cuerpo se calentaba sin poder remediarlo. Mi corazón, de hecho, se volvió a calentar. Me puse en pie y me dirigí al recibidor, mirándome en el espejo. Madre mía… que delgada estaba. Las tripas me dolían.

_ Cariño… ¿Qué pasa?_ Me preguntó Perséfone, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Es que… tengo hambre… ¿Podemos comer chino?

Ella sonrió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

_ Claro, mi amor… sabes que jamás te diría que no.


	20. Finale

**Bueno, pues ya está, despedida y cierre, último capítulo de este gran fic. No creo que convenga seguir mareando la perdiz.**

 **Love, de momento la inspiración para mi libro Luna de plutón no me abandona. Estoy en ello. Espero que te guste este final.**

 **dcromeor, perdón por la espera. Muchos fics, intentamos arreglar eso.**

 **Itsa, me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes un poquito más.**

 **JK, espero complacerte.**

 **Tengo otras historias, si quieres, PubliAndes, pásate a mirarlas, a lo mejor te gusta alguna.**

 **MyM, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Emma... Perséfone, se llama perséfone.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

La televisión se había convertido en mi mejor amiga a lo largo de los meses. Y ahora el helado estaba compartiendo el puesto. Desde hacía bien poco notaba un apetito voraz. Sentía mucha energía dentro de mi cuerpo. Estaba dando buena cuenta de un buen helado de chocolate cuando noté algo rozar mi pierna. Abrí un poco los ojos al ver una vez más aquel diario. Pensaba que había existido sólo producto de la maldición que Emma y yo habíamos roto.

Ese pensamiento pareció instalarse en mi cabeza. Pero negué y tomé aquel pequeño libro, sopesándolo con mis manos. Esta vez era distinto. Había muchas páginas en blanco. De hecho, todas… salvo una. Me daba miedo lo que aquel diario podía decirme. Pero yo nunca había sido una persona cobarde, y los que me conocían, podían asegurarlo.

A pesar de todo me tomó un tiempo decidirme a leer. Era mi pasado, después de todo, tal como lo habría escrito yo. Y honestamente, temía lo que podrían decirme. Pero sin embargo, la forma en la que aquellas palabras parecían mirarme, fue lo que me inspiró a observar

 _Lo que he sentido hoy… es difícil de describir. Ha sido una montaña rusa emocional en toda regla. Hoy ha sido el día en que, por primera vez, me he sentido como una heroína. Decidí quitarme la vida. Decidí que, por Henry, merecía la pena perderlo todo… y sacrificarme a mí misma. Cuando le escuché decirme que me quería, fue el momento en que más fuerza cobró mi decisión. Pero no pude cumplir mi objetivo, porque una vez más… Emma Swan frustró mis objetivos._

 _Y no podía agradecérselo más. Cuando su magia y la mía se fundieron, pude sentir algo que… supongo que fue producto de mi imaginación. Lo que sí es cierto, es que ha sido gracias a ambas que hemos podido salvar la ciudad. Han secuestrado a mi hijo, y lo han llevado a un mundo que desconozco. Estoy asustada. Pero al mismo tiempo, tengo fe. Fe porque Emma Swan está conmigo y sé que ella no dejará que nada le ocurra._

Alcé una ceja y me acerqué a la foto que había sobre la mesilla de la entrada. En ella se hallaba una foto mía junto a Perséfone. Mis ojos aparecían… vacíos. Entonces acababa de aceptar salir con ella. Y me había sentido vacía, como me sentía en aquel momento.

Y Pensé en Henry. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía. No había bajado al inframundo con nosotras. Y me di cuenta de cuanto me costaba recordar los detalles de su cara. Dejé la foto en la mesilla y me desvanecí, envuelta en humo morado.

 _Perséfone_

Regina estaba volviendo a comer, y eso para mí significaba que debía ayudarla a recuperar peso. Al fin sentía que mi esposa estaba actuando como debía. Volvería a ser la reina que debía ser. Y juntas conquistaríamos el mundo. Primero Storybrooke, y después el resto.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué a casa no me encontré a mi mujer. La estuve buscando por todas partes. Sin éxito. Admito que cuando volví al vestíbulo y me encontré con aquello tirado en el suelo, sentí furia. Tirada en el suelo, como olvidada, estaba la alianza de Regina.

_ ¡Swan!

 _Emma Swan_

El inframundo era un lugar en el que hacía un frío atroz. La gabardina ayudaba, pero lo cierto es que no me parecía suficiente. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo iba a permanecer allí, pero esperaba que no fuese mucho. El anillo de Cora era fascinante. Había estado dos días probando el poder de las lanzas, aunque admito que no se me daba demasiado bien. La magia nunca había sido mi fuerte.

Estaba refugiada en el local de la abuelita, que la gente parecía haber olvidado, y en el cual podía permitirme tomar un chocolate caliente sin riesgos. Fue la campana de la entrada la que me avisó de que había entrado alguien. Me giré y me encontré con una Regina vestida con un elegante traje borgoña que me quitaba el aliento.

_ Regina…_ Murmuré, llenando una segunda taza de café.

No se me escapó cómo miró Regina la taza que el frío me había hecho manchar por todas partes, pero parece que decidió hacer la concesión y tomar con su mano enguantada la taza. Yo sonreí.

_ Tienes mejor aspecto._ Dije.

Sólo hacía dos días que nos habíamos visto, pero lo cierto es que Regina debía estar haciendo cuatro comidas al día y eso bastaba para que dejase de parecer un zombie desnutrido. No tardaría en recuperar su peso ideal si seguía así.

_ Muchas gracias._ Intentó ocultarlo, pero… se había sonrojado.

_ De mí no hace falta que digas nada… sé que estoy horrible.

_ Pues… la verdad es que sí.

Regina me miró seria, y yo le devolví la mirada durante unos segundos antes de, sin poder evitarlo, romper a reír. Ella me siguió, primero con timidez, y luego lanzó una carcajada.

_ Supongo que vienes… porque me crees._ Dije, apoyándome sobre la barra.

_ Yo… No sé de dónde sacas eso…_ Murmuró, apartando la mirada.

_ De tu mano izquierda._ Dije… mirándosela._ Llevabas un anillo feísimo que… por suerte… ya no está ahí.

Regina me miró, como si le sorprendiese que fuese tan observadora sin un ojo, pero lo cierto, es que me era imposible no devorarla a ella con la mirada.

_ ¿Me echaste de menos durante este año?_ Preguntó, mirándome al ojo sano.

_ Todos los días._ Dije, sincera._ Pensé que podría olvidarte, como hice con Neal… pero… era imposible.

La mano de Regina tomó la mía, y me la acercó a su rostro. Yo lo acaricié, con toda la dulzura que mi tosco comportamiento natural me permitía. Ella sonrió y tomó mi mano, besándola.

_ Emma… crees que aún podríamos… ¿Volver?_ Me preguntó._ Sé que he cometido errores y…

_ Calla._ Le dije, negando._ No me importa lo que vayas a decir… te quiero, Regina. He vuelto para estar contigo. Para que Henry, tú y yo… podamos volver a ser una familia.

_ Una familia…

Tomé a Regina del cuello de su traje y la besé en los labios, sintiendo cómo mi pulso se desbocaba. Ella cerró los ojos y respondió al beso, como yo sabía que haría. Ni el tiempo, ni los hechizos ni las mentiras eran tan fuertes como para separarnos. Ahora lo comprendía.

_ Vaya… supongo que eso simplifica las cosas.

Me giré, y me encontré cara a cara con Astrid, que parecía llevar allí un rato. Vi cómo cogí la alianza de Regina y la hacía añicos.

_ Sabéis… creo que me quedaré con las dos… y así solucionamos el problema._ Dijo, suspirando. No soy una mujer celosa. Y supongo que no tengo que conformarme con una esposa, cuando puedo tener dos.

_ Es una generosa oferta… pero por mí ya sabes por dónde puedes metértela._ Dije, cerrando el puño.

_ Es un poco ruda pero… estoy de acuerdo con Emma._ Dijo Regina, cogiendo mi mano._ No puedo ser la esposa de una mujer a la que no amo. No durante más tiempo.

_ No os estaba pidiendo permiso. Veréis… hasta ahora… he sido gentil… generosa. Pero me he cansado. Estoy enfadada. Y si no puedo tenerte por voluntad propia, Regina… tomaré los hilos de tu corazón para mí.

Uniendo una acción a la palabra, una serie hilos se enrollaron alrededor de Regina, que gritó inútilmente, pues la hilera pronto pareció envolverla por completo.

_ Y ahora… vamos contigo… Swan.

Di un salto hacia atrás cuando observé a Perséfone abrir la boca. Sus dientes se habían vuelto afilados como cuchillos, y sus ojos, inyectados por completo en sangre, me observaban como un depredador observando a su presa. Con una fuerza descomunal, me lanzó contra la barra y lanzó una de sus manos, convertida en una garra, me atrapó y me atravesó el corazón con sus dedos.

_ Pensé que opondrías más resistencia… Swan.

Lancé un grito y la aparté. El anillo de Cora resplandeció y las lanzas heladas hicieron acto de presencia. Lancé el puño directamente contra la cara de Astrid, y las lanzas la golpearon en la espalda. Como una lluvia, lancé una andanada de lanzas tras otra directamente contra Astrid. Pero ella se levantó y me miró, riéndose.

_ ¿Aún no lo entiendes, Emma? ¡Sólo un dios puede matarme! ¡No importa cuánto daño me hagas! ¡No puedes ganar!

_ Me niego a aceptar eso._ Dije._ No voy a escucharte.

El anillo resplandeció, cambiando de un color verde a un tono rojo intenso. Alcé la mano y una colección de tridentes, rojos como la sangre se elevaron y se lanzaron contra ella, azotándola. Pero nada pareció ser suficiente. Me arrojé contra ella, y le pegué. Ella seguía riendo, sin defenderse siquiera.

Pero yo no pensaba permitir que nadie me dijese cuando debía detenerme. Quizá pudiese evitar que luchase, pero yo no pensaba hacerlo. Mientras me quedase aliento, seguiría luchando hasta el final. Golpeé y golpeé y golpeé hasta que no pude más.

Ensangrentada y con el alma descompuesta, pero aún entre risas, Perséfone me dio un empujón y yo caí al suelo. Tenía la boca ensangrentada, pero sus heridas se estaban cerrando rápidamente. Alzó la mano y vi como acumulaba electricidad entre sus dedos.

Y entonces, el filo de una espada la atravesó, y vi cómo se caía hacia atrás, recargándose en el pecho de alguien, alguien que terminé por identificar como Cora. Y entonces lo recordé. Recordé que Discordia le había dado a Cora una ambrosía.

La mujer se desplomó, Cora la sujetaba. La herida supuraba plata. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Regina, hacia los hilos que se deshacían y la liberaban. Astrid extendió la mano en su dirección, hasta que finalmente empezó a brillar y se desintegró, formando un cúmulo de luciérnagas. Mi visión se emborronó, y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba dormida.

Abrí mis ojos, y mi primer gesto fue llevarme la mano al lugar que cuando cerré los ojos era una cuenca vacía. Pero mi ojo volvía a estar allí, y mi visión volvía a ser completa. Me encontraba en una cama. La cama de Regina. Me incorporé y vi a la morena a mi lado. Seguía estando muy delgada, pero sonreía. La abracé y besé su mejilla.

 _3 meses después_

 _Regina Mills_

La báscula me provocó una sonrisa. Finalmente había alcanzado mi peso. Estaba mucho mejor. Me sentía en mi sitio. Observé la sortija que Emma me había regalado y, admito, que su anillo de compromiso era mucho más bonito que el de Astrid. Finalmente estábamos donde debíamos estar. Y eso era más que suficiente como para sentirme plena. En el patio Henry y Emma jugaban. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Emma me miró a través de las ventanas, y yo le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Esa noche haría frío, pero yo prepararía chocolate… como siempre lo hacía.

 _Cora Mills_

Para mí, descubrir que Discordia había causado todos mis desamores había sido duro al principio, pero había tenido más que suficiente con un año para encajar el golpe. Tanto tiempo separada de ella era más que suficiente. Ahora tenía tiempo para estar con mis hijas, con ella… con mis nietos. No quería nada más. Zelena y Mulán eran felices, igual que Regina y Emma. Y esta vez, no pensaba entrometerte. Había aprendido la lección de la forma más dura.

 _Zelena Mills_

Cerré el baúl después de haber metido el último de mis útiles para pociones. La magia era parte de mí, es cierto, pero ya no la necesitaba, no para ser feliz. Mulán me abrazó por la espalda y besó mi cuello. Yo sonreí.

_ ¿Qué hacemos esta noche?_ Preguntó.

_ No lo sé, cariño… ya veremos._ Le dije._ Quizá sólo pasar un rato juntas.

Ya no había prisa, ni tensión. Tan sólo queríamos pasar tiempo juntas. Toda nuestra vida.

 _Afrodita_

Todo un gran tablero de parejas felices para mí sola. Pero parece que ya no tenía con quien jugar. Suspiré y traté de calmarme cuando escuché el sonido de un rayo y Discordia hizo acto de presencia. Tenía una marca de pintalabios en la mejilla y yo me acerqué, cuando se percató de que la miraba, se lo limpió con la manga.

_ ¿Otra partidita?_ Preguntó, yo sonreí.

_ Siempre.


End file.
